Luna the Amity transfer
by MzTru2918
Summary: This is a story about an Amity girl named Luna. She chose Dauntless a year after Tris and her friends. Will Luna fall for one of her fellow initiates or will she fall for someone older like Eric? Or will a past lover make their way back into her life? There was no attack on Abnegation.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to FanFiction and wanted to give it a try. This is my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism is welcomed.

This is a story about an Amity girl named Luna. She chose Dauntless a year after Tris and her friends. There was no attack on Abnegation.

I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.

I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.

I've always valued the power of laughter. A good laugh could always cure any ache or awkwardness. So I'm not surprised that living in a world without it is one of my fears. To see my friends look so glum...to never see them smile breaks my heart. I can feel myself getting anxious as I try to get Uriah to laugh...to smile. Nothing. He doesn't even smirk. I run to Lena. She's always helped me to find the humor in things. Now she just looks at me with tears in her eyes. Screaming at me that it's my fault. This is irrational. This isn't real. I have to slow my breathing. This isn't real. I sit down and just lean against my friend's shoulder.

The room spins and I'm back in Amity. I can smell the animals in the barn. I can smell the apple trees. It's so calming and fresh here outside the fence. Suddenly I can hear the horses freaking out. High pitched neighs and the sound of beating hoofs make my head snap to the right. Men without faces are attacking my mother. My uncle already on the ground in a puddle of blood. I run as fast as I can but no matter how hard I pump my arms and pound my feet into the ground they stretch away from me. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and my breathing is erratic. It's not real. I look around me for a large stone. I find a good one and hurl it at the man hovering above my screaming mother. It hits my square in the temple and he drops.

The world turns on its axis again. Everything goes black. I can't move. My arms are tied above me. This room is dark and smells of mold. Oh no. Not this. Not him. I hear his heavy footsteps. "This is for your own good" he says. I don't know who he is but I know he's found me again. The first time he found me was when I was 13. He lingers in the shadows. I can make out his shaggy greying hair. His thick bushy eyebrows and dark blue eyes. They're so dark they almost look like dark pits of black. He steps forward I can hear him removing his belt. My breathing becomes shallow. I know it's coming and I can't do anything. It's like I'm that frozen scared little 13 year old girl again. I clench as I feel the first blow. I feel that hard leather smack my back. Again and again he strikes. He moves a little to the side and strikes again. This time the tip licks against my stomach. I feel the searing pain and look down at my bloody torso. He moves in closer. Presses into me and I can feel his gruff beard against my cheek as he licks my tears. I shudder and try to kick him. He laughs and begins to unbutton his pants. The sound makes my stomach churn. I can feel his hands on me. On my overly developed chest and on the curve of my hip. NO...NO...NO! I finally find my voice and scream "NOOO!" In his face. Now finding my strength I grip my restraints and pull myself up straighter. I kick him hard in the sweet spot.

The lights come on. I bolt upright. My breathing is still erratic. I try to calm myself. I quickly look around. All eyes are on me. Three fears. That's all I have...and hopefully this is the last time I have to face them. Four, my instructor, starts to approach me but Tris, my other instructor, stops him. She whispers something to him and then comes over to help me out of the chair.

"You did well initiate. Three fears is a new record." She says while giving me a small smile. I can see the concern in her eyes. I glance back over at Four who is staring at me intently. I can't read his expression though thinking about it I've never been able to read him. I can't explain it but he creeps me out. He's never done anything to me. He's a tough instructor but he's always been fair. Something about his eyes though make my stomach twist. Tris tugs on my arm to get up and I look back at her.

"It's over right? That was the last test?" I ask her.

"Yes, you may go. Your friends are waiting for you." She points to the door and I walk out quickly.

I look around for my friends and find them at our table. Killian, a 6ft red head former Candor with a burly chest and mocha brown eyes, is fist bumping Zeke. Next to them Uriah is laughing away as Christina pulls food out of her hair. Lynn rolling her eyes. Amber, a tall slim former Erudite with sharp blue eyes, is waving me over.

"How are you already done?! You walked in and I blinked and then you were walking out!" She sounds a little jealous but I know it's due to our competitive nature. I smirk and try to play it off with a shrug.

I feel an arm go around my shoulders. I look up to see Killian and those dreamy eyes. I can't help but to feel instantly lighter. Some how his presence makes me relax. I lean into him as he says,

"Ignore her Lu. Thanks to you I won a bottle of whiskey off of Zeke. I knew you'd be quick" with a wink.

He then leans down to my ear and whispers, "we'll celebrate later."

My breathe hitches but I manage to smile. I nudge him with my shoulder and reach for a muffin out of the basket in the middle of the table. My head is still in a whirl from the simulation and I don't want to talk much. Eating will give me an excuse to not talk.

They'll be posting the rankings soon. I know I've made it but our rank will dictate our future jobs placements. I want to get a good one. Hell I want to be leader. I want to be able to influence the way things are done. I look around at my friends and smile. They're a goofy lot but I love their bantering. The noise reminds me of Amity. It was noisy there too. Not quite like Dauntless but similar. I finally feel safe again. I'm home.

"They're posting the rankings. Hurry up!" Will shouts in one breath as he snatches Christina up. Killian, Amber and I all scramble behind them. We stare up at the board as it flickers to life. The letters flipping into place and the names begin to scroll into a legible fashion. There by the number one is Luna, my name. I got first, Killian third and Amber fifth. We made it! We're Dauntless!

"We made it!" We all cheer in unison.

"Time to celebrate. To Zeke's!" Killian shouts as he throws me over his shoulder, "Lu has to do the first shot since she showed us all up!" He slaps my ass and takes off running toward Zeke's apartment to claim his bottle of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

Four's POV

Luna is doing amazingly well. I haven't seen all of her fears but I saw the first two during stage two. Tris had to step in for me one day and has been helping her ever since.

Wait, what's happening? Why is my father in Luna's fear?! What is he doing? "This is for your won good" I hear him say. Oh no. My stomach plummets. Has my father been beating Luna? She's from Amity so where would he have even met her? Oh NO! Looks like he was doing more than just beating her...I can't watch anymore. I turn away like a coward. My father is unbelievable. I knew he was a sick son-of-a-bitch but this is a whole new level for the scum bag.

Wait she's done? Three fears? She only has three fears?! Damn. I mean good for her but dang what else has she had to deal with in her short life? How has she overcome it? I never would've guessed she was abused. Abused seems like an understatement. I mean I was abused. Physically, emotionally, and mentally abused by that man. Luna's abuse was on a whole other level compared to mine, mine was never sexual. How does someone ever come back from that? Especially at such a young age. I thought I would've been able to pick up one someone else's tell tale signs. Not with her though... she hides it so well. How does she deal with it all? How did it not phase her? I need to talk to her about this...is it my fault he went after her? What if I had stayed? Would he not have gone after another victim if he still had me around for a punching bag?

I know my face is betraying my thoughts because as I begin to walk towards Luna Tris stops me. Tris leans in and says "now isn't the time" while glancing upwards towards the leaders who are observing the fear simulation. I catch Eric glaring at the screen then at me. Yeah, I'm pissed to buddy.

Tris and I make our way towards Zeke's for the party. Killian runs by with Luna over his shoulder. She's giggling and I can't help but get notice his hands cupping her thighs just below her butt. Shouldn't that bother her? How is she ok with being touched like that after everything she's clearly endured?

I glance around to see if anyone else is noticing their interaction. I see Eric starring daggers at Killian. Why is he so mad? Is he jealous? No. Eric doesn't go after girls like Luna. He goes after one night stands. Luna doesn't fit in that category. I can't help but smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Tris asks me snapping me out of thoughts.

"They're cute together" I respond gesturing towards Killian and Luna. I hear Eric snort.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

Luna's POV

All of a sudden Zeke jumps up on a table in the middle of the party and shouts, "if you weren't personally invited by me or Uriah then you need to get out. The party is over for y'all!"

Since neither had invited me I wave at Killian and start for the door. I didn't take offense. I know Uriah and I are friends. I figured they had only a select few they wanted at the after-party. Killian grabs my arm and spins me around, "where do you think you're going?" Killian asks while smirking at me.

"You heard Zeke." I reply.

Killian face palms, "Lu, Uriah invited both of us. Right after you finished the final simulation. Remember?"

"No..." Guess I must've tuned out while that was happening.

"Well he did. So get your ass over here and let's play." Killian says as he pulls me to the group that has now formed a circle on the floor. I sit don an next to Killian. Uriah is sitting across from me with Marlene on his right. Lynn is sitting next to Marlene. Then there's Eric, Tris, Four, Christina and Will. Amber is between me and Will. On the other side of Killian is Zeke and Shauna.

"What are we playing?" I ask no one in particular since I'm not familiar with Dauntless games.

Tris gives me a small smile and replies, "we're going to play Candor or Dauntless. Did you play any games in Amity?"

I can't help but grin, "of course! My favorites were 7 minutes in Amity and spin the bottle. Both are typically played later in the evening after drinking since one requires an empty bottle."

Tris looks surprised and her only reply is a gesture with her cup. She drinks quickly and I think it's any to cover up her blushing. I smile remembering she told me she was from Abnegation.

"How do you play spin the bottle? Do you have to keep the bottle from tipping over?" Asks Christina.

My grin grows wide, "No, you sit in a circle like we all are and use an empty bottle to select a person in that circle to kiss by spinning it."

"And this was one of your favorites? Hippies." Killian inquires as he nudges me arm.

"well it became one of my favorites after Malachi transferred to Amity". I retort before thinking.

"Who's Malachi?" Eric asks.

 _Shit. I said that out loud?!_ "Ugh doesn't matter any more. I'm no longer Amity. How do we play Candor or Dauntless?"

"Wait, before I explain Candor or Dauntless what was that other game? 7 something?" Uriah asks me.

I quickly take a drink and say, "just another game we played in Amity."

"Yeah, we got that when you said you played it in Amity. So how do you play?" Eric sneers while raising his pierced eyebrow. Hmm, didn't Malachi use to do that?

"Again, you're in a circle using an empty bottle to select a partner. Instead of just kissing you and your selected partner move to a secluded area, like for here I'd say you'd probably use a bathroom or a bedroom if it were empty. Then you do as much or as little as y'all want to do for 7 minutes. Hence, 7 minutes in Amity. We typically did a shot before leaving the circle but I don't think that was required." I again start drinking trying hard to hide my blush. I can feel Everyone staring at me. I turn to catch a glimpse of Killian and he's staring at me with his lips parted. My stomach knots a little...strange. I peek over at Amber and she catches me eye.

Leaning over to me, "oh we are sooo talking about this Malachi and these games later" she whispers quickly. I can't help but snort into my cup. She begins to giggle and I can't help but to join in nodding in consent to subtle request. Oooh what have I gotten myself into?!

"Are we going to play or not?" Lynn inquires.

"Explain the rules Uri while I get myself and Lu another drink." Zeke replies while gesturing for my cup. I hand it to him and say "rum and coke, no ice. Thank you". Zeke winks at me. Uh-oh how strong is this drink going to be?

"So someone will ask someone else 'Candor or Dauntless'. Regardless of the choice you have to take a sip of your drink before hand. Since we're Dauntless of course we play with alcohol. If they choose Candor, like a pansycake, they will be asked a question that they must answer truthfully. If they choose Dauntless they are given a dare to complete. If you refuse to answer or do the dare you must take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." Uriah explains.

"Sounds simple enough." I nod at Uriah. Zeke walks back over and again winks at me. "Thanks Zeke". I take a sip and cough. Damn that's strong. I look up and everyone is laughing at me.

"Careful who you let make your drinks." Will states matter of factly.

"No kidding." I shake my head at my own stupidity.

"My apartment so I begin. Uriah C or D?" Zeke begins the game.

"Dauntless." Uriah replies quickly.

"Go in the hallway and kiss the first person you come across." Zeke dares him.

Uriah rolls his eyes and heads out into the hall with a couple of people in tow. I guess to serve as witnesses. Thank goodness there weren't any witnesses for when I played 7 minutes in Amity with Malachi. Again I'm unable to resist the giant grin on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Eric asks me.

"I didn't realize it was your turn Eric." I snark back at him. I see the corners of his lips twitch.

Thankfully Uriah and the others burst back in. I really have to stop thinking about Malachi. He's Amity now and I'm Dauntless.

"So who was your victim?" I ask Uri.

"It was Max!" Christina replies while catching her breath.

Everyone roars in laughter as Uri grimaces and shakes his head, "I'm so gonna pay for that one...and so are you Zeke."

"Christina, C or D?"

"Candor"

"Pansycake! Describe everyone in this room with one word." Uriah states.

"Will - sexy, Amber-quiet, Lu-wild, Killian-hot.."

"Hey!" Will elbows her

"What he is...as I was saying, Shauna-sassy, Zeke-protective, Eric-scary, Tris-brave, Four-initimdating, Lynn-guarded, Marlene-sweet, Uriah-jester, and of course I'm stylish." Christina rambles off.

"Tris, C or D?"

"Dauntless"

"Sit in Four's lap for the rest of the evening and kiss him every time some answers Candor." Chris dares Tris.

Tris smiled at the date but grunted when she realized she'd have to kiss Four with everyone watching. She goes over and sits in Four's lap and Four though blushing is grinning from ear to ear. What is with them?

"Eric, C or D" Tris asks him.

I can see his wheels turning and his lips slightly curl at the ends. "Candor." He must know how much it pains Tris and Four to publicly display affection. Tris rolls her eyes and kisses Four. I can see Four gentle squeeze her after. They are cute.

"What's one of your fears."

"Failure." He retorts

"Aren't you going to explain?" Tris asks.

Eric smirks, "you didn't specify that an explanation was required." Then his eyes lock on me. Damn.

"Luna, Candor or Dauntless". Eric asks me.

Damn. I don't trust him not to further inquiry about Malachi and who knows what he'll dare me to do. Double damn.

"Dauntless." I reply biting my bottom lip.

He seems a little disappointed but it quickly passes. "I dare you to match me drink for drink annnnd I make your drinks at an equivalent potency as mine, to be fair ;)"

"Fine."

"Drink up because I'm one ahead of you." Then downs his drink. "Make that two".

I glare at him and down my drink. He walks over to me and I hand him my cup. He also winks at me. I can't help but snort. He quirks his eyebrow. Dang he reminds me of Malachi.

I look over at Killian, "Killian C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss Amber, passionately." I like Killian. A lot. I also know Amber does too. I won't cross that line with her. She's been there for me all through initiation. She deserves a shot at Killian.

Killian quirks an eyebrow at me but moves around me to Amber. Amber is blushing so bad she'd put a tomato to shame. I can't help but smile. Killian leans in while placing a hand on her cheek. Just as their lips touch I can hear Amber sigh into his kiss. Again I smile as he amps up the intensity. Eric grunts and I look up at him. He's grinning ear to ear holding two cups. I don't know why and then all I can think is what did he do yo my drink. I take my cup from him and chug it down. He stands there watching me. I guess he's surprised I can drink. Then I realize he's still in front of me because that other cup is also for me. I hand him the empty one and take the other one. Again I down it. Still smiling at me, "I'll be right back with more." Again he winks. Damn him. He does have a cute butt. Wait what? Oh I'm gonna regret these drinks.

Killian moves back to his seat beside me and Amber leans into my shoulder. I take it as a thank you and smirk at her.

"Zeke, C or D?"

"Finally! Dauntless."

"Kiss all the girls in here"

"Best dare ever! You my man are a keeper." Zeke snickers. Zeke proceeds to kiss all the girls. Before he kisses me he leans in to say "can't wait to try some of your games Amity. Cause this is awesome." Eric grunts next to him and nudges him along. Zeke turns to face Eric, "Just a minute Eric." Zeke then turns back to me. Not realizing I was biting my bottom lip again he releases it from my teeth by pressing down on it with his thumb. "There that's better. Want to make sure I make an impression." He licks his lips lightly then leans in and kisses me. Pretty sure he's kissing me a little more than the other girls but not as intense as I've seen him kiss Shauna. I take my cup from Eric and thank him again. He stalks off to his seat. I glance at Shauna to make sure she's ok with this dare. She's chuckling and shaking her head a Zeke and his antics. When Zeke gets to her he tackles her and kisses her fiercely. Uriah grunts and judges his brother. "Oh right the game, Four. C or D?"

Four replies "Dauntless."

"Let Lynn give you a makeover". Lynn perks up with a devilish grin.

"Yeah right, she'll shave half my head." Four takes off his button up shirt revealing a thin white one underneath. Huh, I can make out parts of a large tattoo. Wonder what it is and how much area it covers.

"Lynn, C or D". Four asks her.

"Candor." Tris kisses Four and he sighs heavily pulling her into him.

"Would you have shaven my head?"

"The whole thing." she replies with a wink. What is with everyone winking?! Guess I'm jealous because I can't wink.

"Amber, C or D" Lynn asks.

"Ummm". Amber looks like she's ready to bolt. "Candor"

Tris kisses Four again. This time it lasts longer. Guess Four is beginning to relax...or his drinks are kicking in. Eric shakes his cup and looks at me. I check my cup. Damn, half full. Whelp bottoms up! I down the rest of it and go to get more. "No, I make 'em remember?" Eric stops me.

"No, mine just have to be as potent. Let's go. I'll match yours." I snark back.

"Kiss your crush, Amber". I hear Lynn say.

Eric and I make our way into the kitchen.

"So what's your poison?" I ask Eric.

"Whiskey." I hand him a bottle and grab myself some rum. I watch him fill his cup half way up. I do follow suit and fill mine to match his. As I reach for the coke. He moves in front of it forcing me to reach around him. As I do I swear he leans into me. Unsure of what he's doing I pause. He doesn't say anything and after a couple more seconds I finish reaching for the coke.

"You smell nice. It's sweet but has a kick to it. What perfume are you wearing?" Eric asks me.

"Honestly I don't know what it is. The bottle doesn't have a label and it was a gift." I pause for a moment. "Wish I knew because I'm beginning to run low." I respond honestly. Unsure of where this is going I finish mixing my drink the. make my way back to the group. I can feel Eric behind me though he doesn't say anything else.

I notice Amber is down to her skimpy tank top. Guess she didn't admit who her crush was, can't help but shake my head. Shame. Killian and her would be cute together.

"Oh good you're back. Lu, Candor or Dauntless?" Amber asks me.

I trust her but I don't know what she'll come up with as a dare...or truth for that matter. Fuck it.

"Candor". Hope I don't regret this...

"How many fears did you end up having and what were they?" Amber asks.

Fuck. I was having fun up until now. I bite my lip and look in my cup like its the most interesting thing ever.

"Fuck it, I have three." I gulp down my newly made drink. I think carefully about how I want to explain my fears. I can feel everyone on me. I really wish I still had more to drink. Afraid of looking at anyone else I stare into Amber's eyes. I can tell she regrets her question. Too late. "The first fear is kinda stupid, guess I'm afraid to loose my ability to find humor in things or even living in a world that's so serious no one laughs anymore. Two, failing to protect those I care about." I feel my throat tightening and mouth go dry. I reach over and take Killian's and down it. "Third is being powerless." I grunt and get up and walk out. I don't want to be here anymore. I can feel the tears and all I want to do is get away from everyone. Once I'm out the door and it's shut. I sprint to the roof. I don't want anyone to find me and no one will look there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

Luna's POV

Today we select our jobs. I know I'll have my pick since I ranked first. Max has even approached me with a sales pitch for leadership. Currently all the leaders are assigned to their duties here and maintain affiliations with one of the other factions. During Max's pitch he mentioned how there's an opening for the Amity affiliation. I was already leaning towards leadership and that just sealed the deal. Though I didn't tell him that...not yet. Don't want him to think he can strong arm me into anything. I'd come off as a weak and you can't be weak and be a leader.

I head down to get some breakfast. Haven't really seen anyone since our Candor and Dauntless game. Haven't wanted to either. I wish there were trees around here. In Amity I'd seek out a tall tree whenever I was stressed. Something about being up so high and feeling the tree move in the breeze always relaxed me. No such luck here. Everything is either rock or metal. I'll have to keep my eyes open for a tall hideaway space.

"Hey, speak of the devil". Killian says as he **slides** an arm over my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Morning, you leave me any breakfast?" I ask him. He smiles at me and replies, "I did sweetness but I don't know about Uri. Better hurry."

He heads to the table to join our friends and I grab a muffin and coffee. I make my way to our table and everyone smiles. Amber slides over to make room for me. We haven't really spoken. Don't think we need to either. We lean into each other and it's our way of telling each other we're good. I'm thankful she doesn't need to talk about it. I think most girlfriends would but thankfully neither of us are like most. We have a twisted dark side that we don't have to excuse or feel bad about like we did in our old factions. She gets me and I get her, case closed.

"It's time for selections." Killian, Amber and I all make our way through the Pit towards the podium and board that's been setup.

Max and the other leaders stare out over the crowd. Max begins with his speech and everyone begins to quiet down. It's never truly quiet in Dauntless though. Next thing I know I hear Max calling out "Luna".

I approach him and announce "leader in training".

He grins and the label appears by my name instantly. Everyone cheers and pats me on the back. I think I even saw Eric smile for a split second. He turned too quickly for me to be able to really tell. Hell he's probably looking forward to putting me through more shit. If it's anything like initiation I'm screwed.

Killian selected the Control room. That means he'll be working with Zeke, Four, and Will. Amber decided on working in the infirmary. I don't know if we have doctors or nurses here. I think all the doctors might be in Erudite. I know she'll excel there. Christina works there too.

 **Time lapse ahead**

"Eric will be your primary trainer" Max tells me after everyone disperses. "Follow me and I'll show you where your office is and you can pick one of the leadership apartments. Leaders don't sleep in the dorms. We require more privacy since things can come up at odd hours."

I nod my head in understanding. I end up selecting an apartment down the hall from Eric. We're the only ones in this hall but we're not right next to each other. I chose a corner apartment that had a killer view. I could actually see some open unattended wooded area. It was sparse but it was better than staring out at other buildings.

After selecting an apartment Max then walked me back to the leadership offices. Mine was directly across from Eric's office. Great. If I turn the desk to be angled in front of a corner versus flush with a wall I at least won't have to stare at him when ever my door is open. Max leaves me to get settled. I close the door and begin shifting the furniture around. Dang this stuff is heavy, I'm already breathing hard.

Eric walks in suddenly. He immediately takes notice of the furniture arrangement and I think he frowned slightly. A smirk quickly took its place, "You know breathing hard on your first day isn't s good sign."

I only snort in response and go back to pushing the desk. He watches me silently. Prick doesn't even offer to help. "If you're not going to help me or tell me what you want then why don't you head back to your office?" I snarl in frustration.

"Don't get huffy with me Luna. No one told you to move the furni-"

"I want to make this office my own. Not some cookie cutter fashion the rest of y'all have in place." I cut him off. "I plan to be here a long while so I only want to do this once."

The corners of his twitch. I know I've left him a few openings to snark off at but surprisingly he doesn't take the bait. Instead he turns on his heels and heads back to his office. He stays for a bit and then leaves. I'm hope for the day. I don't want him to see what else I've got planned.

I leave and come back with some paint. Dark purple will be nice on the two walls now forming the corner my chair sits in. I get to work and finish a couple hours later. Thankfully the office isn't that big. I hate painting and of course I've got it all over me. I leave the door ajar so the smell of fresh paint can dissipate.

I still have paint left over so I take the supplies back to my new apartment and start painting again. I didn't have enough to do a solid coat so instead I opt for a sponging pattern I remember doing in Amity. I do one wall in the living room, all around the bottom of the island counter in the kitchen, and the bathroom. The effect is perfect. It's a touch of me. This place is starting to look like mine. I'm still unsure of what to do in the bedroom. For now I'll leave it. I hate plain walls but nothing has clicked yet.

I get cleaned up and head out to see if Tris is available. She does tattoos when she's not training initiates. Luckily I catch her as her last appointment is heading out.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I ask her.

"Sure Luna, what's up?" Tris smiles at me.

 **Please review. Let me know if you like the story, how it could be better, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

Luna's POV

I wake to a slight feeling of pain. Like my skin is raw. Of course it's just the beginnings of my tattoo. Tris said she'd have to consult Tori on my tattoo. I can't wait to see what they come up with. The idea I gave Tris was to combine the Amity symbol with the Dauntless one. She said her and Tori should be able to come up with something wicked, something that would make me want to show off my body. Not hide it away because of the scars. She started it yesterday by creating a network of roots going around my hips and thighs.

I need to get up and ready anyway. After showering grab the ointment Tris gave me and go stand in front of my long mirror. Wow, she does awesome work. It looks like the roots are gripping my waist. Not quite like a skirt. More like fingers. Tris didn't go lower or do my inner thighs yet. She said Tori would be better at making it sexy...meaning that Tris would rather Tori do the more intimate parts of my tattoo. At this point I just want my tattoo to look good. I'm tired of staring at these scars. I know they'll still be there but I want to transform them into something beautiful. I'm going to make them mine...not his.

I can't change my past. I can't eliminate the experience from my memories. I can't get rid of these scars. I can however control how much I let it bother me. That sadistic asshole will never touch me again. Lena and Malachi were the ones who taught me to love myself. They taught me how to heal. They both saw what was done to me and helped me recover. Now it's time I take back control. I'm Dauntless after all. I smirk at myself in the mirror. That's right. Dauntless. I rub the ointment on and let it set before putting on a long shirt. I have work I can do from here.

 **Time Lapse Ahead**

Tori and Tris are true artists. My tattoo is almost complete! I can't believe how excited I am over this...eeee! Wait did I just squeal?! Get ahold of yourself Luna.

I am standing in front of my mirror again. The Amity tree wraps around my body but becomes engulfed in Dauntless flames half way up my torso. Tori did make it look sexy. The roots look like they're clawing at my thighs and pussy. The flames at the top look as if they're licking around my tits. Wonder what Lena would think of it? She always did like teasing me by trailing her tongue along my scars. Think it was her way of making me still feel sexy in spite of my scars. Her and Malachi were the only ones who never made me feel self conscious about 'em. No one in Dauntless will ever get that opportunity, well besides Tris and Tori but those two were doing their jobs. I wonder if once I'm leader if I'll be able to visit them? Maybe do more than just say hello in passing? Would that make me a faction traitor?

Today is my last appointment. Tori is going to finish the flames to cover the scars around my collarbone and neck. My neck is super sensitive, another thing Lena and Malachi taught me, so I'm sure this last appointment is going to hurt like a bitch.

I make my way down to Tori's tattoo shop in the Pit.

"Morning, Tori" I greet her as I walk in. I grabbed us each a coffee on my way down and hand her a cup.

"Oh you're a goddess". Tori says as she takes the coffee and takes a long sip. "Ahhh that's the good stuff. Thank you Lu." She kisses my cheek and pats my butt as she moves around me to her counter. Whoa where'd that come from? Tori's been nice but never this nice.

"Maybe I should bring you coffee more often." I say smiling at her. Am I flirting with her? Lena's the only girl I've ever done that with and it was more due to her advances. What is with me?

Tori smiles and winks at me. "That would be nice. Now sit your sweet ass down so we can begin or rather finish your tattoo. I need a couple things I'll be right back." Tori says before leaving the room. I move over and sit in the chair. I sit regularly and wait for Tori to come back. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to either straddle this chair or sit in another one in order for Tori to finish my tattoo. My stomach knots up a little more. What is wrong with me?! I didn't even act this way when she basically had her head in my lady parts. You'd think I would've been more nervous at that appointment, especially since it was my first one with Tori. So why am I acting like a nervous nelly?

Tori comes back in and sets up her equipment and puts on a pair of gloves. I take off my shirt revealing the skimpy tank top underneath. I didn't even bother with a bra since this tank is so tight. Tori turns around and a smile spreads across her face. She really is attractive.

"You should dress like this more often. Most women who are as blessed as you don't go without a bra." Tori leans in a nips my ear "I like it." She whispers. I blush in response.

"So we're finishing up along here right?" She trails finger along my collarbone and neck.

I swallow hard. "Yeah, but my neck is super sensitive so I'm sorry if I move or twitch." Tori's lips curl up at my confession.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." She winks at me and moves to sit in front of me. "Let's begin with your collarbone then. I'm going to have to lean on you some, is that ok?" I nod. She moves closer to me and places a hand on my thigh. "Relax ok?" I take a deep breath and smile, nodding again. I press my back into the chair and try to relax as she begins.

Tori finishes along my collarbone fairly quickly. "So where is your neck sensitive at?" She asks innocently.

I gesture to the whole thing and she laughs. "Ok, where are you most sensitive?" I gesture to the sides and tell her the back is the worst. She smirks at me again. "Mind if I test it?"

Is she seriously asking to kiss my neck? I gulp and nod unable to trust my own voice to not betray me. Tori lays down her equipment and leans into me. She moves to close to me. First she examines my scars with her fingers there aren't really any on the sides. Maybe one or two small one at the juncture of my neck. She bends down and kisses my neck. I sigh but don't move. She then flicks her tongue along my scar and I can't help but moan slightly. She sits back, "that's not overly sensitive but it will be tender. Here move forward and I'll sit behind you to test the back."

Oh no. Ok, deep breathes. You can do this Luna. I scoot up in the seat to allow Tori room to slip in behind me. Holding on to my shoulders Tori slips a leg behind and around me. She scoots up close to me. Her hands slip down my sides. I sit up straight. She leans in and takes a long lick up the back of my neck. Unable to control myself I moan loudly and grip her legs. I can feel her smile into my neck as she whispers, "wow you are sensitive, especially". She licks again but applies more pressure. My body twitches and I try to suppress the groan that's deep in my throat. "Here". She moves her hands from my sides around to my front. As she begins to lick and suck on my neck she also grasps my tits firmly. "Fuck" is all I can manage. I'm completely putty in her hands.

"Why don't my sessions include service like this?" Says a deep voice. We both snap our heads up and see Eric and Killian smirking at us. Well damn.

"Because you're not as sexy as Lu." Tori kisses my neck once more before getting out of the chair.

"No argument here" Killian snarks.

Eric mocks offense, "Now y'all are just hurtful. I'm definitely sexy."

"Of course you are, Eric. I just said not as much as Lu here." Tori grins at him. "Now what can I do you for? You're interrupting Lu's appointment."

"Lu, what are you getting done?" Killian asks and Eric ignores Tori quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Just finishing up a piece Tris and Tori have been working on. It's a combination of Amity and Dauntless symbols." Hopefully that will suffice.

"Can I see?" Eric and Killian ask in unison.

I blush and Tori responds for me, "No, it's not done yet." Was there a hint of jealousy in her voice? I probably imagined it. "What do you need Eric?"

I look back over to Killian and Eric. Both are staring at me like I'm a giant slice of Dauntless cake. Eric shakes his head and turns his attention to Tori. "I wanted to introduce this guy-" slapping Killian in the chest with the back of his hand "he's interested in getting some work done. Thought you could show him some of your sketches." Eric says as he leans against the counter.

"Sure, but another time. Like I said you're interrupting Lu's appointment. I need to finish up if she's going to be on time for your meeting later." Tori says to Eric. Shit. I forgot I'm supposed to meet with Eric and Max later.

"Fine. Better not be late Luna." Eric rolls his eyes.

"If I am it's your fault for delaying my appointment." I snark back at Eric.

Eric and Killian slowly walk out. Tori waits until she hears the bell on the shop door to begin.

"Well you weren't exaggerating about your neck being sensitive, at least it definitely is in the back. Lucky for you, you don't have any scars directly on those spots. Mind if I angle the flames to point to a couple of the spots. Only you would know that they're actually pointing to your sensitive spots...well and me" Tori winks at me. I didn't realize how close she had moved to me until I look up and she kisses me. Mmm. I can't help but to hum and lean into her.

 **Please review. Let me know if you like the story, how it could be better, etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eric's POV (corrected a few errors I found. Sorry using a mobile to post is proving to be difficult. Damn T9 autocorrect!)

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Eric's POV**

Today is going to be along day. Training Luna is more exhausting than training all the initiates. She's doing well, in fact I'm rather impressed with her progress. She picks up new things quickly and handles difficult situations with ease.

Normally I only have to interact with Erudite but since I'm training Luna I need her to be familiar with all the factions. Max hasn't told me yet but I suspect she'll fill the Amity affiliation since it's currently open. It's where she originated so it's the logical spot for her. Lucky for me I shouldn't have to train her too much. I will, however, make sure she maintains a certain distance from her old friends and family. Faction before blood. I haven't had any issues with this myself. Then again my family was never as close as I believe Luna and her's were but again that's an assumption. She doesn't talk about them much. In fact I've only heard her talk about one person from Amity and it was a guy. I still don't know why it got on my nerves when she mentioned him. It shouldn't. I mean I'm Luna's mentor and nothing more...right? Maybe we could be more. When I walked in on her with Tori...fuck that was hot. Tori and I've hooked up a couple of times. Neither wanted more than sex. I know Tori is Bisexual but I've never seen her with a woman. I wonder if Luna is bisexual or maybe she's a lesbian. No that can't be right. Why mention that oaf from Amity then? Clearly something went on there...but what?

I glance at the clock. Shit is that the time? I have to meet Luna at the tracks in half an hour and I haven't even begun to get ready.

 **Time lapse ahead**

While waiting on our ride out to the Amity compound I remind Luna about maintaining a professional distance between her former faction. She's Dauntless not Amity.

"I'll try Eric. Don't you find it hard though?" Luna asks me.

"No. I don't find it difficult. Though I'm from Erudite and it wouldn't be logical for me to maintain an emotional attachment to those I was once close with; all parties involved are familiar with faction before blood motto so it's never been an issue." I reply.

"You sound like a cyborg Eric. Have you ever cut loose and had some fun?" I roll my eyes at her. She can't be serious. Before I can respond a truck pulls up and we climb in.

Robert, believe he was a friend of Tris', is our driver. The ride isn't long thank goodness. Robert and Luna chit chat about the weather and our meeting with Johanna.

"How is Ma- I mean Johanna?" Luna asks.

This catches my attention. "Johanna is your mother?" I ask.

"Yes, I thought you knew that Eric?" She answers quickly.

Again before I can question more. We arrive at the compound and we all get out. Johanna is there to greet us.

"Welcome" she says and embraces me I a hug. This is normal but I can't help but notice her hug with Luna lasts longer. Yes, this is going to be a long day.

We walk around the compound and Johanna explains how they've had some issues with security protocol. Her definition of security and mine are vastly different. I don't know what she thinks I'm going to do about animals getting into her crops. I indulge her though as we continue walking towards the barn. All of a sudden there's a large commotion and people scattering every where. Unsure of what's going on we all run towards the scene. What the hell is that? It's too large to be a horse.

"Can it be?" I hear Luna whisper between breathes. I quirk an eyebrow at her waiting for her to explain. She doesn't. Instead she hollers, "ZEUS!" She then starts running harder. Wow she's really moving. Wait is she heading straight for that beast? Is that beast's name Zeus? I had assumed she was talking to the guy closest to the animal. Oh hell. That thing is running straight to her. It'll trample her for sure. I drop to one knee and take aim. No way is some animal going to take out my Luna. Wait what?

"No!" Johanna shouts at me and grabs my arm. Thrusting it skyward. "Don't shoot! She's got this. In fact Lulu is the only one who has ever been able to truly tame Zeus. Watch."

Dumbfounded. I lower my weapon but don't holster it. To my surprise Luna ends up parallel to the beast and leaps onto a boulder then the beasts back. Is she nuts? She grips the mane and I can see her thighs tighten their grip as the beast lurches back onto its hind legs. Shit. She's going to fall off for sure. Miraculously she maintains and the beast takes off with her on its back.

"Oh thank goodness!" Johanna exclaims with a loud and heavy sigh. I snap my head towards her and I'm sure my eyes are about to pop out of my head. Thank goodness?! Is she serious?! What the fuck?!

"She'll be fine. She needs to wear him out to calm him back down. Lulu is the only one whose ever ridden Zeus. He's a stubborn draft horse. Great worker but once he's spooked...watch out." Johanna chuckles. I'm guessing my face is still expressing my level of shock.

"Mason, what happened? And you may as well let Charlie go. Lulu will bring them both back." Johanna says addressing the man trying hard to restrain and calm another horse.

"How is she going to bring both back by herself? With no saddles to boot?" He asks Johanna.

Johanna smiles at him, "I forget you've never seen her ride. You're in for a treat."

I begrudgingly help clean up the mess that was created by the chaos of the spooked horses. It's been a couple hours at least and we haven't accomplished much. At least not in my opinion. I hear the sound of pounding hoofs and turn towards it. There in the distance I can make out two horses and a rider. Luna is standing on their backs! One foot on Zeus and the other on Charlie. Even though Zeus is bigger she's maintaining her balance between the two. No wonder Johanna wasn't concerned.

"Is she nuts?" I hear Mason ask.

"There's a reason we call her Lulu." Johanna chuckles. "She's the only one I know to ever dare ridding like that. She nearly gave me a heart attack the first time I saw her do it. Wild and crazy, that's my Luna. Impressed there Dauntless?" Johanna elbows me with her eyebrows raised.

I know my jaw is still agape so I simply nod in response. I knew Luna was daring and brave but wow. She looks like a goddess on those horses and her long hair now flying all around her.

A shadow forms around me for no apparent reason. I turn to see why and am surprised. Behind me is a behemoth of a man. I'm fairly tall and well built but this guy...jeez. He's got to be over 6'6" and his barrel chest spans wider than my shoulders. He's not ripped like me I can tell but he's definitely solid. What are they feeding these people and animals. First Zeus and now this guy?

"Lulu" he whispers and now he's really got my attention. Who is this guy? Why is he grinning like that?! I grunt and he doesn't even acknowledge my presence. He's completely mesmerized by the sight of Luna and the horses. I can't blame him. I turn back towards the vision and they're surprisingly close now. The big guy moves past me. Man even has the audacity to drop the basket he was carrying in front of me! What the hell?!

"I'll go help her put them away." He says and starts toward the barn.

"Thanks Malachi." Johanna says as she then turns her focus on me. Why is that name familiar?

"Eric, let's head to my office and get the last few details worked out. Lulu should be done by then and we can all share a meal. You all might even want to consider staying the night. The weather looks bad but hopefully it'll pass. We're having our moon festival tonight, well we will if the weather clears up. I think you might enjoy it, especially since this festival involves drinking. I know how you Dauntless like to drink." Johanna gestures for me to follow her.

"It doesn't look that bad right now. We should be able to head out without delay." I do not want to spend the night here. Though I have to admit I'm curious about their festival. Wonder how hard the Amity party compared to Dauntless.

 **Malachi's POV**

Lulu is here! I can't believe my Queen Bee has returned. Oh I've missed her. She looks amazing on those horses, she always has though. I've never known anyone brave enough to ride like her and I came from Dauntless. I could watch her all day and still crave more.

She rides them right up to the barn entrance. I greet her with a short wave not trusting my own voice yet. Zeus and Charlie make it so she's actually taller than my 6'9" height. I'm not used to looking up to people but I always seem to find myself doing so when it comes to Lulu.

"Malachi" she gasps and I feel a shudder go down my spine. I love how my name rolls off her tongue. I step towards her. Normally I'd help a woman off by using a hand on either hip. But this is my Lulu and I probably won't get a chance to touch her again for quite some time. I boldly reach out with one hand between her thighs and cup her ass with one of my giant hands. She smiles at me and I can't help but lean into her. I feel her press into me. Before I know it her lips are on mine. I can't believe it. She's here and I get to touch and kiss her. I thought for sure I'd never get the opportunity again once she transferred. Worst day of my life when I realized she wasn't coming back. I pull her to me with my other arm and slowly lower her to the ground. All the while still kissing her. I've missed these lips. I set her down and again can't help myself as I slip my hand from her ass to between her thighs. I press into her and rub my thumb from side to side. She moans into our kiss and I take the opportunity to feel her tongue against mine. Damn her pants. I want to feel her so bad. I keep my other hand around her torso so she can't slip away. Zeus nudges us though and we break apart. Damn horse.

"Mmm, I've missed you honey bear." She says to me as she scratches my chest. She used to run her finger through my chest hair and scratch when she wanted more attention. I can't help the growl that slips out as my memories invade my mind. Haven't heard that nick name in a long while either. People have called me a giant teddy bear due to my size and good nature. Lulu calls me honey bear though since I have a way with charming bees out of their honey. No idea how I do it but they never sting me. My abilities is part of the reason I refer to her as my Queen Bee. I would do anything for this woman and have been somewhat lost without her. I press her to my chest again before releasing her.

"I've missed you too. You appear to be faring well in Dauntless. Leader in training, huh? I'm not surprised. You are a natural leader." Hell I'd follow her any where if she'd let me.

"We better get the horses settled before Eric comes looking for me." She gives me a quick peck on the lips and moves to usher Zeus into his stall. Eric must be that guy's name that was walking with Johanna.

"I'll get the brushes while you put Charlie away, ok?" I nod in agreement.

A few minutes pass but Lulu hasn't come back. Has she forgotten where the brushes are? I shake my head and make my way towards the end of the barn where the supplies are located. I hear moaning. Not just any moaning either...that's my Lulu's moan. Lena must've found out she's here. I can't help the grin that I know is spreading across my face. Sure enough I turn the corner and there's Lena in all her 5'9" pressing Lulu against a stack of hay bales. She's licking and sucking Lulu's neck. We both know that's her weakest spot. Guaranteed to make Lulu wet, hell usually it turns her into a puddle. I can feel my dick twitch in my jeans. Lena is also kneading one of Lulu's breasts and I can imagine that other hand is relentlessly working its way down into her pants. Fuck I want her just as bad but we can't risk Lulu getting found like this by that other Dauntless. Especially not if he's a leader. Lulu moans again and I can't help but to growl in response. I try to adjust my aching erection as the two snap around looking to see whose walked in on them. Lulu is trying hard to straighten her clothes and button her pants back. Lena and Lulu both look relieved when they realize it's only me. As I see their bodies relax I can't help but notice how Lena's right two fingers are glistening. I step forward quickly and snatch her wrist. I jerk Lena to me and thrust her fingers into my mouth. I lock eyes with Lulu. As I suck her juices off of Lena's fingers. I hear Lulu groan and watch her pupils blow out with arousal. I close my eyes and enjoy the taste of her. I've always loved how she tastes. Sweetest nectar around.

"Hey! That was meant for me." Lena huff's.

"Thank you for sharing Lena." I wink at her and she glares at me. "We better head up to dinner. Don't want anyone to come looking for our Lulu now do we?"

Lena rolls her eyes and concedes. She walks past me hitting me with her shoulder before she walks out. Lulu takes a step towards me. I once again can't help myself. I have to have one more kiss. I grab hold of Luna and press her back into the hay bales. Her legs immediately go around my waist and I grind my hard dick into her. Kissing her hard. I nip her bottom lip and she opens for me. I greedily shove my tongue into her mouth and groan as her's rushes to meet mine. Damn I've missed this woman! We continue grinding our hips and tongues together for another minute or so. I move a hand into her tangled hair and tug slightly. She moans again. I love how responsive she is to me. Just as I'm about to progress things along by seeking out Lulu's neck, I hear a grunt and pull away. Resting my head on her shoulder. We're both breathing hard.

"Thought we needed to head up for dinner, Malachi." Lena sneers at me. I can tell she's not really mad at me. Only jealous. I release Lulu and she nips one of my nipples as she slips away. I growl at her. The things this woman does to me! She'll be the death of me I swear.

"I'll be up in a couple minutes. Need a couple minutes to collect myself." I say to them as they walk out. I can hear them giggle at me. I know they're both just as aroused as me but they don't have a huge erection to hide. Thankfully I'm big enough I known I can tuck it under my belt to hold it place. I also un-tuck my flannel shirt so it helps to hide the vertical bulge.

 **Luna's POV**

While in line for food I hear Johanna and Eric come up behind me. We all get a plate and make our way to a table. My mother sits beside me and Eric takes a seat across from us. My mother reaches out and I feel her brush my hair off my neck and onto my back.

"Still finding blueberries in the barn I see." She smiles knowingly at me.

I choke on my food and quickly fix my hair to cover my neck. Fuck I knew Lena left a mark. Her and Malachi are definitely proving to be my greatest weaknesses. I look up and see Eric with his pierced eyebrow raised. I guess he expects an explanation but I'm not about to give him one. Hopefully he doesn't know blueberry is slang for hickey. Lena and Malachi come over and join us. Lena sits down next to Eric. I guess she wants to size him up. Lena isn't into men but she knows that I am. Malachi sits down next to me and I watch Eric glare at him. What's his deal? Does he know what we were doing? No, he couldn't.

We all begin eating again and Eric and Johanna fill me in on what I missed. I don't think Eric is very happy with me taking off on Zeus but what was I supposed to do? He could've accidentally hurt someone. Mason walks up with a large bowl of strawberries. I can't help but lick my lips.

"Oh my favorite!" I exclaim and grab up a few. "Thanks, Mason."

"Yes, thank you Mason." Lena says as she too reaches for some. I see that spark of lust in her eyes. Uh-oh. "I just love strawberries too, especially when they're perfectly ripe and plump." She exaggerates the last P. Before flicking her tongue along the tip of one of the strawberries. Then she takes a luscious bite of the juicy fruit. I can't help but feel my core tighten and my thighs press together. She's doing this on purpose. She once compared my nipples to strawberries and I know she's making this into a sexual innuendo. Malachi knows too because I can feel him move a hand to my thigh. I grip my napkin and I know I must be staring. I can't seem to look away until I hear Eric clear his throat.

"You all sure love your fruit." I can tell he knows something else is going on here but he doesn't know what. "Personally I think Dauntless cake is better."

"I don't know about that...I do miss the cake though. I think the best combination would be to dip strawberries in Dauntless chocolate icing." Malachi says as he squeezes my thigh. He then proceeds to lock eyes with me as he takes a whole strawberry on his tongue and flips it into his mouth. Fuck! These two are going to be the death of me. I'm so fucking wet right now. After that ride and everything in the barn. Damnit I need to get off!

I down my lemonade. "Oh look at that. I need more lemonade." I jump up to get more.

As I'm pouring another glass Eric comes up next to me.

"What was that?" He asks me.

"I don't know what you're talking about". I retort but I know I'm blushing. Damn my body for betraying me.

"Uh-huh. Your mother invited us to stay. Something about a moon festival." I freeze and Eric must notice because he pauses to assess my reaction. "I had every intention of declining her offer. Now I think maybe we should stay." My eyes grow wide. "Yes, definitely stay." Eric smirks at me. Then he leans down to my ear, "it's fun watching you squirm. And who knows maybe I'll finally get to play some of those Amity games you were talking about." He nips my earlobe. I feel tingles go down my spine. Is my body in super sensitive mode or what?! Eric straightens back up and walks back to the table. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity, Fuck.

I can barely control myself now what's it going to be like once alcohol is added to the mix?!

 **Please review. Let me know if you like the story, how it could be better, etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

Moon Festival

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **I don't own the moon festival sorry. That's a folklore that's been passed down.**

 **Eric's POV**

The Amity setup a stage of sorts using bales of hay around the base of a giant maple tree. The leaves have already begun to change to orange and red. It quite a sight.

Long tables are set out and covered with elaborate dishes. One is completely covered in baskets of various fruits and assorted desserts. Another table set apart from the others has a large punch bowl filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage and is surrounded by stacks of cups.

"Welcome everyone!" Johanna greets everyone as she stands on the bales of hay beneath the maple tree. "Please gather around. It's time to begin." Everyone moves closer and forms a semi-circle around Johanna and the tree. Luna is next to me. I notice she's smiling. She looks so relaxed here and I realize what a difference there is in her posture. In Dauntless she isn't exactly tense but always seems at the ready to pounce, if needed. I like that she's relaxed right now. I'm getting to see another side of her that I'm sure no one else in Dauntless has seen. I feel my lips twitch up.

"It's time to select our dancers for the first performance." Johanna announces and I see she has a red bag. She draws out a name. "The person dancing as Luna will be...Lulu. If that's alright with you Eric?"

Why was her name even in the bag. I feel a jab on my left and turn to see who could have possibly done it. The tall woman from dinner. What was her name? "Is there something you needed?" I ask her.

"Let her dance." She nods in Luna's direction. "You're gonna enjoy it, promise."

Who do these people think they are?! I look over at Luna and she is chewing away at her bottom lip. Is she nervous? Maybe this will be worth it. I reach up and release her bottom lip with my thumb and nudge her towards Johanna. "Let's see what you got _LuLu_."

She heads up to the stage. Johanna is beaming. "Wonderful! Thank you Eric for your support. I think it's important for our factions to collaborate during happy occasions as well as during difficult times. Now for the other dancers. The great Hunter will be played by...Malachi!"

Almost everyone cheers. Ugh?! Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Johanna continues "Trickster will be played by Mason." Again there are cheers.

All three players move behind the tree and Johanna begins speaking again. "Our founders thought the Harvest season to be one of the most important season and wanted us to celebrate. Through the years we've held this celebration in their honor. We are ever thankful for our harvest and one another. As the dancers prepare I'd like to remind everyone of the story behind this upcoming dance:

 _Back in the ancient times, there was a great Hunter who was excellent at archery. His wife was Luna. One year, the ten suns rose in the sky together, causing great disaster to people. The great Hunter shot down nine of the suns and left only one to provide light. An immortal admired the Hunter and sent him the elixir of immortality. The great Hunter did not want to leave Luna and be immortal without her, so he let Luna keep the elixir. But another man, a Trickster, knew this secret. So, during the harvest moon, when the great Hunter_ _went hunting, the Trickster broke into the_ _great Hunter's_ _house and forced Luna to give the elixir to him. Luna refused to do so. Instead, she swallowed it and flew into the sky. Since she loved her husband very much and hoped to live nearby, she chose the moon for her residence. When the_ _great Hunter_ _came back and learned what had happened, he felt so sad that he displayed fruits and desserts Luna liked in the yard and gave sacrifices to his wife. People soon learned about these activities, and since they also were sympathetic to Luna they participated in these sacrifices with_ _the great Hunter."_

Johanna then steps down into the crowd. Everyone sits and I hear some drums beginning to be played. Out comes Malachi from behind the tree. He's shirtless but wears a mask and has a bow slung over his shoulder. He's taller than anyone I know so I know it's him. I can even make out his beard peaking around the mask. He continues walking until he's center stage. His long brown hair is still tied back in multiple fasteners in a ponytail fashion at his neck. I'm not really one to assess another man's physique but there's something about this guy. He puts me on edge. He strikes a pose and now without his shirt I can really see he does have a barrel chest and slightly defined abs. I smirk a little. I knew he wasn't as ripped as me. His chest and stomach are pretty hairy. An image of a bear comes to mind. I don't think most women are attracted to that...maybe that's another point in favor of me? I notice his right bicep, should and pectoral are covered in a maze tattoo similar to the ones on my forearms. Was he Dauntless? He must've been. No other faction provides tattoos.

Something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. It's a bare leg jutting out around the tree seductively. That must be Luna.

"Ooh here she comes." The tall girl next to me squeals. She's really excited and I'm not sure why. Then Luna steps out barefooted. She's wearing a thin short pink dress with scarves tied around her waist. Her bare legs peak out every time she moves. I can hear bells now too. I look closer and sure enough there is a belt of sorts covered in tiny bells tied across her hips. Her hips are gyrating in an unbelievable speed. They move quickly from side to side that they almost look like they're in a constant blur. How does she move them like that?

Luna seductively makes her way next to Malachi. I can't help but clench my jaw. He slips a hand around her waist and she gyrates in front of him. His head dips down to her neck.

"Lucky bastard." The girl next to me mutters. What's her deal?

I look back to the stage. The two continue dancing and Malachi even lifts her once and her legs spread as if she were leaping. I can't help but notice the placement of his hands and how they slide up her breasts as he sets her down. Malachi then turns from her and with his bow in hand he pretends to shoot an arrow and makes his way off stage. Thank goodness! I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Another guy in a mask appears on stage. The drums pick up and they're louder than before. The crowd boos. I recall from Johanna narration that this must be Trickster, the bad guy. He stalks towards Luna like a predator. Luna's hips match the drums. I can't help but be impressed with their motion. I wonder what they would feel like against me. As Trickster makes his way towards her she begins to lift one leg. Her hips never stop their side to side gyration. She also lifts her arms, I'm guessing to help balance herself, she slowly twists and flips her palms up and down. Her foot is now even with Trickster's bare chest. He steps into her foot. The drums pick up their pace again, and again so do Luna's hips. It's like they're not even attached to her body. "How does she..."my voice trails off.

"I know right? Those hips are - " the girl next to me stops herself. I quirk my eyebrow at her and she blushes instantly as her eyes lock with mine, "ugh never mind."

I hear a thud and turn my attention back to the stage. Luna must've pushed Trickster over with her foot because he's now on his butt looking up at her. Her hips moving wildly as she makes her way towards the side of the tree. Trickster runs off stage in the opposite direction and Luna leaps up on a low tree branch. She makes her way up further until we're all looking up at her. She's now dancing out on a limb. I think most would be afraid of falling but the way she has gone back to shaking her hips I can tell she isn't phased at all. The full moon is now behind her acting as a back light. Luna looks like a shadow. I can only make out the movement of her hips as she steps around the branch. Malachi comes back on stage. He dances over to her and kneels in front of her. His arms outstretched to her. The drums suddenly stop and so do Luna's hips. It's like they're all frozen. For a second no one makes a sound. Then everyone jumps to their feet cheering and clapping! The girl next to me is screaming like a wild woman. I find myself clapping as well. I notice Malachi help Luna down and they disappear behind the tree.

Everyone makes their way towards the food and drink table. I definitely need a drink.

 **Luna's POV**

Whoa that was intense. I haven't danced like that in over a year. My face hurts from the giant grin plastered on my face. I'm thankful for my mask. I was so nervous! I feel a squeeze around my waist and realize Malachi still has a hold of me. I look up at him and can see his eyes twinkle. He removes his mask and I reach up to stroke his beard. My hand then slips down his neck and even lower to his chest hair. Mmm I love his barrell chest and soft curly chest hair. I run my fingers through it and scratch slightly. I can feel the rumble of a low growl under my finger tips. Malachi presses into my touch and reaches for my mask. I let him take it off of me. I lick my lips and bite down on my bottom lip as I look up into his eyes.

"You were wonderful. Absolutely amazing!" He groans and bends down so his lips are next to my ear. His warm breath makes tingles spread down my spine. "And no one can move their hips like you." He whispers seductively as he grips my hips. Pulling me against him. He flicks his tongue against my neck and I can't help but let a moan slip past my lips.

Someone else clears their throat and we both snap apart and look towards the sound. It's Mason. He's grinning at us with his mask in hand.

"You're quite the dancer Luna! I'm glad I had the opportunity to dance with you." He winks and pulls me into a one arm hug. I feel Malachi tense beside me.

"Thanks Mason. It was definitely a pleasure to dance with y'all again. I didn't think I'd get an opportunity to participate in the festival." I slip out from under his arm and press back into Malachi. "I don't know about y'all but I'm parched. Let's go get a drink." I suggest to the two men. Without changing we all make our way to the drink table.

I spot Lena and Eric speaking with Johanna. After the three of us each has a drink we make our way towards them.

"You were magnificent." Mama says beaming with pride and embraces me in a tight hug. Lena is clapping like a wild woman. Eric smiles at me and also claps.

"That was definitely an eye opening experience." Eric says. As Johanna compliments Malachi and Mason. Lena moves closer and subtly pinches my ass.

"Such a sexy minx in your scarves. I've missed the motion of those hips. I still can't match the drums like you." Lena whispers before walking off to get more to drink. I can't help but to giggle. The guys look at me and I just smirk and take another swig from my cup.

Johanna and Mason continue talking about the festival and begin walking away. Making their rounds I'm sure. Mama looks over her shoulder at me and smirks as she takes her leave. She totally set me up! Again I know I'm smiling like a mad woman. Malachi and Eric move closer towards me.

"Think you may have given me inspiration for our next game of Candor or Dauntless." Eric snarks at me. Malachi rolls his eyes. I'm sure he's familiar with the game since he was from Dauntless.

"Have you played any Amity games, Eric?" Malachi asks him.


	8. Chapter 8

Moon Festival

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

"Have you played any Amity games, Eric?" Malachi asks him.

"No, but Lu here has mentioned a couple. I'd be willing to give 'em a try if you're suggesting we play." Eric challenges him. Ugh why do I have a bad feeling about this? I can already feel my stomach churning into knots.

"Our versions involve drinking. Think you can hang Dauntless? This stuff," Malachi shakes his cup, "is pretty potent."

Eric snorts. "Doesn't taste very potent." And downs the rest of his cup.

Malachi smirks at him knowingly. Amity punch is strong but you can't taste it. It sneaks up on ya. The fruit masks the alcohol and many people have ended up completely shit faced all because of their arrogance and inability to heed other people's warnings. "Alright Dauntless. I'll go get a few people together." Malachi walks off in search of players.

"Eric you really should take it easy. The punch may not taste like it but it is potent." I warn him again. He steps to me and bends down whispering "I can hold my own. Can you?" He steps back to look me in the eye.

"Guess you'll find out." I snark back. His arrogance really gets to me sometimes. I hope he gets plastered. "Let's go see if they've got s group together yet."

Eric and I make our way through the crowd. In the distance I spot Malachi and about 5 other people. "There." I exclaim pointing towards the group. Eric follows me over.

Malachi has gotten us a bowl of punch for our own use. We all take a shot glass and fill it with punch then take a seat, forming a circle. Malachi sets an empty bottle in the center and proceeds to explain the rules, "Eric, this is called spin the bottle. You spin this bottle and whom ever it stops on is who you have to kiss. Before each kiss you're to take a shot of punch and each kiss should last for at least 3 seconds. Got it?"

"Simple enough, let's play."'Eric retorts.

"Since it's your first time, why don't you start?" Malachi suggests.

"Ok". Eric replies and crawls over to the bottle. He spins it on its side. The bottle stops on Robert. Eric goes to spin again but Malachi stops him.

"What are your doing?" Malachi asks.

"It landed on a guy...so I'm spinning again." Eric snaps

"So what if it lands on a guy. Thought you were Dauntless? Scared of an Amity guy are you Dauntless?" Malachi sneers. He's really enjoying this and I'm trying hard not to laugh. Eric looks at me and I gesture for him to down his shot and get it over with. Eric downs his shot and quickly pecks Robert on the lips.

"It's supposed to last three seconds Dauntless. If you can't play right then maybe you shouldn't play." Eric glares at Malachi. Eric gets another shot and again throws it back. It wasn't required but I think he needs it. Bad choice Eric! Eric again kisses Robert and counts with his fingers in the air. Once he reaches three Eric quickly retreats and gets another shot. He throws it back and then gets another before sitting back down. Malachi and I both shake our heads. Eric is going to be shit faced in no time if he keeps this up.

Next it's my turn. It lands on Lena. We both smile. I knock back my shot and crawl over to her. I kiss her for five seconds nipping her bottom lip before I refill my glass. Eric snorts as I sit back down. He mumbles something but I couldn't make it out. Next it's Jack. He kissed Lily. Then Mason and he too had to kiss Robert. Now it's Malachi's turn. Please me, please land on me. I plead internally. Yes! It lands on me. Malachi does his shot and crawls towards me like a predator. Damn he's a sexy beast! He kneels in front of me. He places a hand down just behind my hip and places his other one around the side of my neck. He gently applies pressure and I lean into him. Our lips connect and immediately my body is on fire. I press harder into him and he flicks his tongue across my bottom lip. Ugh! I want to continue but I know Eric is watching. I can feel his eyes boring into me. Instead I suck Malachi's bottom lip into my mouth and let it snap back as I move back into my seat. He grunts at my tease and fill his glass. I catch him glance at Eric. He understands why I didn't allow him to continue. He glances at me and I mouth _later_ as he sits back down. He smirks and nods. He gets it. Eric will be out of the picture soon enough if he keeps drinking the way he started the game.

Next it's Lily's turn and she got Mason. Mason is really happy about this and they kiss for about 10 seconds. Robert spins and it lands on me. "Finally! I get to kiss a woman." We all chuckle. He crawls over to me and leans into me. He's not a bad kisser. His lips are full and soft. Definitely no spark though. Our kiss lasted for about 5 seconds. Then it's Lena's turn and she gets Eric. She rolls her eyes. She moves over to him and kisses him for the minimum three seconds. Now it's Eric's turn again. The bottle stops on Mason. "Damnit" I hear Eric mutter. He does a shot. Barely kisses Mason. Does another shot and then sits back in his seat with his glass full again.

It's my turn again. I spin and it lands on Malachi. Yes! I try to not smile as I take my shot and crawl over to him. Placing my hands on his shoulders I press my lips into his. He snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I can't help but to kiss him harder then pull back. Again I snapped his bottom lip as I pulled away. He growls softly and I feel the rumble in his chest as I push back onto my heals. I fill my glass and sit back down next to Eric.

Jack goes and it lands on Eric. "Fuck". I hear Eric mutter. I can't help but laugh. He glares at me. I try to stop but end up snorting instead. Malachi and Lena both bust out laughing at me. Eric does his shot as does Jack. They kiss and surprisingly Jack holds it a little longer. Eric pushes him back and glares at him. Jack winks at him. I can't stand it. I start laughing so hard I'm crying. Eric gets up and downs a whole cup of the punch. He fills his shot glass then sits back down. I can tell his eyes are starting to glaze over.

Mason takes his turn and kisses Lena. Then it's Malachi's turn. Chances of it landing on me are slim to none. The bottle stops between Eric and I. Eric's eyes go wide. I know he doesn't want to see me kiss Malachi again and he definitely doesn't want to kiss another dude.

"So who do you kiss?" Eric asks quickly.

"He kisses us both and we all do a shot." I respond for Malachi. We don't all have to do a shot but I think it's better if we do. Everyone else must agree because no one corrects me. I think they can tell Eric is tense about this game. We all throw back our shots and I nudge Eric. "You first big boy." I chuckle slightly as he snaps his head in my direction.

"Or we can all kiss at once." Malachi suggests. I've never participated in a three way kiss. I quirk my eyebrows at Malachi and he shrugs. Guess he doesn't want to kiss Eric either. Maybe me in the mix will ease it for both of them.

"Up to you Eric." I say to Eric.

"All at once." We all move to the center and both men lean more towards me. I lean into them both and they basically each choose to kiss a corner of my mouth. It's kind of nice. I can feel hands on my hips pulling me forward. Each of them must be doing it because they don't feel the same but both are definitely applying quite a bit of pressure. I sigh into the three way kiss and both take it as encouragement. I can feel them both trying to sway me to their side and away from the other. My lips twitch up and I decide to be bold. I wrap an arm around Eric's neck and the other around Malachi's. I then stick my tongue out and lick both of their lips. I hear both men groan. I take this opportunity to suck their bottom lips into my mouth hard and then release. I use their shoulders to push myself back and away from them both. They're both gaping at me. I sit back in my spot. Lena is snickering at the two men still in the center. Malachi smirks and blows a kiss at me and then Eric. He's trying hard to make light of the situation. I know he isn't into men. Eric gets up and again downs a whole cup of punch before sitting down with a full shot glass. Oh Eric. I shake my head.

Jack leans over to me, "that was hot." He whispers. I smile and blush slightly. Lily takes her turn and gets Robert. Looks like Mason might have some competition.

Robert spins and he gets Lena. Again Lena rolls her eyes but complies. Then it's Lena's turn. Her eyes flick towards me. I know she's hoping for it to land on me but instead it lands on Lily. Darn. Lily is a little nervous but seems to relax. I can't help but to smile. Lena does have that effect on women. Now it's back to Eric. He spins the bottle tentatively. I think he's concerned he'll get another guy. Nope. It lands on me. He smiles at me wickedly. My stomach churns a little. Wonder what that's about. I peek over at Malachi he's glaring at Eric and I notice Lena is too. I guess they are capable of jealousy. Eric throws back his shot and turns towards me. "Finally" he whispers against my lips. Wait, has he been wanting to kiss me? Eric presses into me sloppily. The punch is definitely starting to affect him. He kisses me hard and he places a hand on the back of my neck. He jerks me to him and shoves his tongue into my mouth. Forceful much? I push him back and swipe at my mouth since it's now covered in his spit. He chuckles and leans back resting on his elbows. He's drunk. I look around and everyone is tense. Malachi is even clenching his fists and I can tell his jaw is tight. Everyone was aware at how forceful Eric was and that I wasn't exactly comfortable with his kiss.

"Looks like not everyone can handle Amity punch." I say trying to put everyone at ease. I have to remember everyone is Amity and not Dauntless. They're typically wary of sober Dauntless and I can tell a drunk one is making them extremely nervous.

"I can handle punch just fine." He gets up and staggers over to the bowl. He downs another cup before any of us can stop him. "See." He is able to seat himself again but then falls back flat. I look over and he's out cold.

"Would one or maybe two of you help him to a room?" I ask the guys. Robert and Jack both get up and between the three of us we manage to get Eric standing. They take him to a room to sleep it off.

"Shall we continue or do y'all want to play something else?" I ask those remaining.


	9. Chapter 9

Moon Festival

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

"Shall we continue or do y'all want to play something else?" I ask those remaining.

"7 minutes in Amity?" Asks Lena. We all nod. "It was your turn Lulu."

I spin the bottle and it lands on Malachi. Yeah! He grins from ear to ear. We make our way to the barn since it's the only secluded spot near by.

Before I even get a chance to do anything Malachi wraps an arm around me and begins kissing me passionately moving us towards a stack of hay bales. He releases my lips and kisses down my jaw to my neck. My breath becomes erratic and I arch up into him. One of his hands moves from my hip up to grasp a breast. He squeezes it firmly and presses his palm into me. Fuck I love those massive hands of his. His tongue is creating circles on my neck and I can't help but squirm. It tickles and feels so good. It's exquisite torture. We hear something and both freeze. I look to the door but Malachi is looking every where else.

"I finally got you to myself. I'm not about to let you go. Fuck the 7 minutes. I want all night!" He says in a rush as he throws me over his shoulder. I giggle as he runs to the other end of the barn. There's an over hanging area used to store more hay. Normally you need a ladder to get up there. Malachi lifts me up and places me on the ledge. Realizing his intention I scramble further onto the ledge. Malachi then grabs a hold of a beam and lifts himself up. He then walks across the beam to me with a wicked grin on his face. I've missed this mischievous side of his. He throws me over his shoulder again and moves us to the back. No one will be able to see us here. If we're quiet they won't be able to find us either.

Malachi sits me down and rubs his hands along my thighs. I'm still in the dress with scarves from earlier. Malachi's lips crash hungrily into mine. Our mouths mold into one another and our tongues grind against each other. Both seeking out dominance. I suck on his tongue forcing him to relent. He groans and presses his hard dick into my leg. I love that we're both so responsive to the other. He again moves down to my neck. He sucks hard at my pulse point. I start to moan but immediately seek out his shoulder to muffle me. I bite down and he grasps both my breast hard while also moaning into my neck. The vibrations make me grind my hips up to him. I ease the spot I bit by flicking my tongue along it and kissing it lightly. Malachi moves lower and rips the thin dress revealing my bare tits. He trails my new tattoo with his tongue and circles it around my left breast while massaging the right. I can feel both my nipples growing hard both in reaction to him and the cool night air. He takes my nipple and then some into his mouth sucking hard. I arch up not wanting him to move far from me. His free hand slips under my back and presses into me. I try hard not to make any sound so I bite my lower lip. He pulls back some until he only has my nipple between his teeth. He bites down and then eases it with his tongue. I hiss at the pain and pleasure he's inflicting on me. I'm definitely going to have a mark. He does the same on my other breast and moves that hand down to undo the belt of bells around my waist. It's causing way too much noise. He throws it far away from us. I gasp as I feel him leave another mark. He looks up at me to make sure I'm enjoying his attention. I pull his hand up to me and suck hard on his middle finger. He presses his face between my tits to muffle his moan. I feel him latch onto my skin leaving another love bite. His hand on my back is now gripping my shoulder. Mmm I love how his arms can wrap around me completely. I press my hips up to him and release his finger. He slides down and begins removing the scarves with his teeth. His eyes are locked on mine. I can't breathe. All I can do is watch him. Once the last scarf falls away he rips the dress off completely. I'm now only in my purple lace boy shorts.

"Oh I like these" he murmurs against my hip bone. He suckles hard and again I know he's left a mark. He begins to make circles with his tongue. Shivers run thru me and down my spin. I rake my nails across his back. He hisses and looks up at me.

"I need to feel you. Please." I plead with him.

"First I want to taste you." I groan and he smirks at me. He pulls my underwear off and leans down to me. Moving my legs over his shoulders. He kisses my thighs, again following the my tattoo as if it were a guide. He pauses at the juncture between my right thigh and pubic bone. I can feel his heavy warm breath on me. I hear him inhale.

"Your scent mixed with hay is so intoxicating, you know that?" Before I can say anything he grips both my thighs forcing them further apart as he takes a long lick of my pussy. I throw my head back and moan. I grip his shoulders with my legs and tuck my feet under to his stomach. Fuck I want him so bad. I reach down and grip his hair. He tries resisting my tugs and licks me again. Then chuckles and the vibrations against my center cause a whole new pleasurable sensation. I yank him up and this time he concedes. Letting my legs fall off his shoulders. He works his pants and briefs off as he climbs over me. I press them all the way off with my feet. I kiss him fiercely and taste myself on him. I moan into him as I feel his dick twitch at my entrance.

"Just a second." I groan in frustration but nod. He grabs a condom out of his pant pocket and slides it on. He lowers himself back on top of me and I guide his dick into me. We kiss to muffle both of our moans. Fuck he feels good. I grip at his back. Wrap my legs around him. Even tighten my pussy around him. Anything and everything to make sure he stays put. Fuck I didn't realize how much I've missed him. Or how much I needed him. I grind my hips into him and he pulls his hips back and thrusts in even harder. One hand is wrapped around me again and the other is kneading my breast. Again and again he thrusts into me. Fuck that dick is amazing. His hands, his tongue. I'm so close. I match his pace and meet him thrust for thrust. I move faster and he matches me. We're not even kissing any more just breathing into each other's lips. I feel myself tighten and buck my hips up to him hard. Gripping him with my legs and digging my heels in to hold him in place. He in turn thrusts hard and arches into me. Reaching his climax right after me. We lay there a moment just breathing hard into each other. He slides off and removes the used condom. Dropping it off to the side. He grabs another from his pants and lays it next to me. He then sits up and pulls me on top of him.

"I like your tattoo." He traces his fingers along it. His eyes following his fingers. I close my eyes and savor every touch. He kisses me.

"Stand up. I want to see the whole thing." I nod and push off of him. I watch him as he takes it all in. Again his hands are on me tracing every line, every root and every flame. His hands go around my hips and turns me. I comply and turn so he can see the back. Again his finger trace every mark.

"It's the Amity tree engulfed in Dauntless flames." Again I can only nod. I feel him stand up and pull me to him. He's already hard again. His hands work their way from my hips to my shoulders. He gathers up my hair and twist it around one hand. Tugging it slightly to one side. I take a deep breath. His other hand snakes around and press against my stomach so that our bodies are flush against one another. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. He takes a long lick up the center of my neck. Directly between the flames, where I'm most sensitive. My whole body twitches. In anticipation of the reaction his arm keeps me in place. His hand now kneading away at both breasts. Again he tugs my hair over and forward. Allowing him more access to my neck. He begins nipping, licking and sucking away at my neck. My knees begin to weaken. My body uncontrollably reacting to him. He turns us so that I can lean into the hay as he continues. He releases my hair over my shoulder and moves his now free hand down to stroke my clit. I already know I'm soaking wet. As soon as his finger reaches between my folds and he realizes how wet I am I feel him shudder and stop his assault on my neck. He's breathing heavier. He presses into me more and I feel his dick twitch. His lips find my ear. "Fuck you're wet baby. I'm trying hard to draw this out and go easy on you but you're making it difficult. Don't get me wrong...I love that you're so responsive. It's just that I'm losing my control." I nod in understanding. I turn my head and whisper, "I have no control around you so I'm glad you can't maintain yours either." He groans and again I feel him twitch. I bend and pick up the condom. I open it and reach behind me. I grip his dick in my hand and he moans into my neck. Tingles shoot down my spine and again I feel myself getting wetter. I squeeze him once more and then slip the condom on. I bend forward into the wall of hay and push my hips back against him. His hands slip down to my hips. One even lower to guide himself into me. He pulls my hips to him and I feel him enter me completely. He steps closer to me and I bend one leg over the bales we were laying on before. Mmm he thrusts and goes even deeper. Again he presses into me harder. Reaching around and grasping both breasts. Squeezing and kneading them with every stroke he takes. I close my eyes and press into the wall of hay. He's right. This smell, our sex and hay, is intoxicating. I can already feel myself approaching another orgasm. His mouth finds my neck again. "Fuck" I mumble as I bite down hard on my lower lip. Every muscle in my body tightening in response to his glorious dick and attentive mouth. I cum hard on his dick and even he pauses for a minute. I'm clenching so hard I don't think he can move even if he wanted to. Again my body shudders and he kisses my shoulder lightly.

"Mmm Queen Bee you do that again and I'm gonna be done for..." He nuzzles my neck.

"Sit down" I motion for him to sit. He moves away and does as I ask. I gesture for him to go further back so he can lean against the wall if he needs to but still allows me room to wrap my legs around him. I climb onto his lap and lower myself onto his thick dick.

"Fuck baby you're so tight and wet." I smile and whisper back into his ear "it's your fault" and pinch one of his nipples. He bites my bottom lip. I begin grinding against him as he kisses me. Again his lips find my ear, "can you do that thing with your hips. Like when we were dancing?" I smile and nod. I move even closer and rise up so I can use his shoulders to keep my balance. I begin gyrating back and forth and from side to side until I find a rhythm. I also move myself up and down on him. He tugs my hair forcing my head back as he licks and sucks on my neck, "yeah like that baby". His hands move to my breast and he squeezes hard. My eyes lock with his and he nods. He knows I'm close again. I arch back and try to keep the motion of my hips at a steady pace. He takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. I thrust down hard on his dick and cum. The intensity is overwhelming. He presses me back and begins thrusting into me. I wrap my legs around him and continue riding out my bliss as he cums too. He kisses me hard. I open my mouth in yet another moan and his tongue rushes in to greet mine. I move my hands to his hair and remove all the fasteners so I can run my fingers through his hair. He sits us both back up. I cling to him. There is so much I want to say but no words come. He wraps his arms around me and we don't move. Eventually he does move so that he can lean back and I can lean against him. I trace my finger along his maze tattoo. He kisses my forehead. I shift and realize he's still wearing the condom. I raise up so he can remove it and he pulls me back against him. He begins to stroke my hair with one hand and my back with the other. I love the feeing of being naked against each other. Of being in his arms. I never want this night to end. I burrow my face into his neck. I breath in his scent deeply and close my eyes.

 **Please review. I need a little encouragement to continue this storyline.**


	10. Chapter 10

Back to Dauntless

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

It's been a week since the trip to Amity. All the love bites from Malachi are beginning to fade. Ugh! I should be thankful but it makes me sad. Yes, I notice Eric's accusing stares but he doesn't ever say a word. I think he's a little embarrassed about getting so drunk. So the marks disappearing would make my life easier. But I can't help the smile when I remember how they got there. Looking in the mirror I can't help but trace my fingers over all of them. Most are hidden thankfully. The ones on my neck aren't all from Malachi either. Lena left a couple. Ugh! Get it together Luna. You have to focus! You're sparring with Eric today. You can bet your ass he's going to throw everything he's got at you. Remember to be smart. Be strategic. You're shorter and faster. Use that to your advantage. I look at my naked self one more time. Nod. I can do this. I make my way to my closet and get dressed.

 **Time lapse ahead**

"damnit" I mutter under my breath as I find myself on my back yet again. Instead of jumping right up like I have been I stay there on the matt. I close my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. THINK Luna! I mentally scream at myself. I'm better than this.

"Ump" I grunt out as I feel Eric sit on me.

"You're better than this Luna." I can't help but glare at Eric. What is he reading my mind now. How treacherous would that be?! He grabs my wrists and pins them down. "Try to get up". He orders. I try bucking my hips but he's too heavy. He smirks. Yeah, I know you're enjoying this asshole. I roll my eyes. Then an idea hits me. He doesn't know how flexible I am. Thank you years of yoga in Amity! I buck my hips again. Hard. But instead of lowering both I only drop my left hip quickly. Like I was hoping it throws Eric's balance. He drops slightly to his right. I quickly swing my legs up and around. Placing my left leg on the left side of his head and my right leg in the crook under shoulder/armpit. I cross my ankles and thrusts hard forcing him all the way onto his right. I punch him in the jaw and scramble to my feet. While he's still down I kick him in the gut. Serves you right for smirking at me asshole. He grunts but I can see the corners of his lips curling up. He chuckles and gets up.

"That's more like it. Keep thinking and acting like that and you'll be a worthy opponent." Ouch.

"Careful Eric that almost sounded like a compliment." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Go get cleaned up. We're done sparring for today." Thank goodness! I head back to my apartment to shower. A hot shower is going to feel amazing!

After I'm cleaned up and dressed I head to my office. Upon entering I see a stack of papers has already begun to pile up from the morning. I move behind my desk and get to work.

Eric walks into my office. He scowls as he looks around before addressing me. Yes, I know you don't care for what I've done to _my_ office. It's _mine_ so get over it. I'm here to stay and I want to be comfortable.

"Is there something you needed Eric?" I don't even look up from the report I'm currently proof reading.

 **Eric's POV**

I can't help but disapprove of Luna's office. She always puts her own spin on things. Leaving a touch of herself. I kind of admire it but at the same time can't she just conform?!

"Is there something you needed Eric?" Snippy much? Though I guess I have been standing here a few minutes.

"Do you greet everyone with that snippy attitude?" I ask her.

"Only to those that enter my office and scowl every time at the changes I've made to the layout of _my_ office." She still hasn't looked up at me. I want her to look at me when she speaks to me damnit. Why does her lack of eye contact bother me so much? "You know the other leaders have even told me they like my office". She continued

"They were being nice. Probably trying to spare your feelings."

"Well when you clearly have the asshole role filled there really isn't any need for everyone else to be one, now is there?" I guess I walked into that one. "I'll ask one more time, is there something you needed Eric?" She finally looks up.

"Yes, these reports are also for you to address. Get them done before you leave for the day. Leave the completed copies on my desk." I lay a huge stack of documents on her desk. I was going to split the stack but if she's going to be snippy then screw it. I hear her huff as I walk out.

I go back to my office and work on a few things then head out to lunch. I notice Luna has made some progress. She doesn't look like she's going to take a break any time soon. I could offer to get her something but then again I'm the asshole right? Damn this woman really gets under my skin!

On my way back I notice her door is pushed to. As I approach I can hear her talking to someone.

"Didn't see you at lunch so I figured I'd bring you something." So it's Uriah.

"Thanks Uri. I didn't even realize how late it was. I'm kind of behind. I need to get this stack done before I leave today." I hear her tell Uriah. You could've had help if you hadn't been so snippy.

"I figured as much. Haven't seen you much since your trip to Amity. How was that?"

Oh no. Is she going to tell that loud mouth about how wasted I got? Shit!

"It went well. It was nice seeing everyone again."

"Looks like you did more than just see people." I know he must be gesturing to the hickeys on her neck.

"Yeah" she snorts "kinda got carried away playing some games while drinking."

"That's right! Those Amity games do sound like you can get carried away. I bet 7 minutes alone with you goes by quick." I can just imagine his smirk. Now Uriah seriously flirting with my Luna? Wait what? What about Marlene?

"Uri, you're such a flirt. I'm sure your time with Marlene flies by even faster."

"Not lately. We're in a rut of sorts."

"So spice things up. Get yourselves out of the rut.

"How would you spice things up, Amity?"

"First off I'm Dauntless. Second you need to realize flirting with me or anyone else won't get out of your rut. So please don't use me to make Marlene jealous. Third have you tried doing something nice for her or even sexy?"

Alright that's enough. Luna should be working not socialize or giving dating advice. I knock hard once forcing the door open.

"How's it coming Luna?" I pause then focus on her visitor, "Uriah what are you doing here?"

"Just came by to bring Luna some lunch. Non and to invite y'all to a party tonight." He quickly covers up his real intentions of coming here to flirt. Twerp.

"So you gonna come Luna?" Uriah asks her. Yes, Luna are you going to go to this made up party?

"If I finish my work I'll come by Uri. Speaking of which I should get back to it." I smile at her subtlety way of ushering him out.

Uriah walks past me and I follow him out and head towards my office across the hall.

"Did you have fun visiting Amity, Eric?" Uriah asks me.

"Yes." I don't elaborate because I don't want anyone knowing what exactly happened. Hopefully Luna won't say anything.

A few hours later I decide to go check on Luna. Hopefully she's almost done. Going to the party might just give me the opportunity I need. I hadn't noticed she shut her door. I can't help the frown I feel tugging at my lips. Does she really feel the need to shut me out? Wonder what she's doing? I grab my tablet and pull up the video feed for her office. Creep much? I shrug at myself. I want to know what she's up to...who is that? She's popular today. Is that Four? I hit the audio icon so I can hear what they're saying.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Four says

"As you can see I'm rather busy. Maybe we could _catch up_ another time." Luna replies coldly. Whoa, and I thought she was snippy with me. Our banter this morning seems playful compared to this interaction. Everyone loves number boy. Why doesn't Luna? Not that I'm complaining. Four gets under my skin

"Well I..." Four is scratching at he back of his neck. He seems off for some reason. "Actually I wanted to ask you something. Something personal." Four stammers. Uh-oh this can't be good. He can't actually be thinking of asking her what I-

"It's about your fear landscape. Your last fear really..." Fucking idiot! Is he really that demented? I try to get a look at Luna but that damn angle of her desk prevents me from properly assessing her reaction. She hasn't moved. She hasn't said a word.

"I just wanted to ask how you deal with it so well? Today has been a particularly bad day for me...that man in your fear is also in one of mine." Four stammers out quickly and the last part is barely audible. My jaw clenched. I can hear a growl. Is that coming from me?

"You know who that man is?" Luna finally asks. I gasp. She hasn't looked up yet though. It's like her eyes are locked on her desk. I can make out her right hand. It's clenched in a fist and the knuckles are white.

"Yes, he's my father. He abused me as well." Four says quietly. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. You're an idiot Four.

"I can't help you. Please leave." I have never heard this tone from Luna. Best leave number boy before I make you. Four doesn't move though.

"Lu-"

"GET OUT" she screams at him. And that's my cue. In one motion I turn off my tablet, drop it on my desk and I'm outside Luna's office. I knock once hard and throw the door open.

"What's going on in here?" I ask already fully aware. Four looks pale and so does Luna.

"Nothing. I was just leaving. Sorry to bother you Luna." Four brushes past me. I square my shoulders making sure one hits him on his way out. You never should've come me here...you never should've said a word to her. Not everyone is as sick as you Four. Not everyone wants to relive there fears over and over again.

I turn my attention back to Luna. She's frozen in place. "Care to explain what that was all about?" I ask but I already know her answer.

"No. I need to go. Do these really have to be done today or can I do them tomorrow?" I can see she's about to break down but how do I cover up what I know.

"Uriah's party that alluri-" she cuts me off.

"No". She hisses. "I just need to-"


	11. Chapter 11

Back to Dauntless - continued

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Eric's POV**

"No". She hisses. "I just need to-"

"Come on then." I gesture for her to follow me. I knew before she said anything. I'd like to comfort her but how? Surprisingly she follows me. I head to our apartments. We're in the same hall after all. I stop at my door and quickly unlock it. I swing the door open and block her way so she can't get around me to her apartment. "Inside." I command and to my relief she goes in my apartment. "I'm going to fix you dinner." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Consider it my way of making up for being such an ass this morning." She gives me a small smile. I head into my kitchen quickly hoping she doesn't notice my huge grin.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable, ok?"

"Just don't come back in a night gown." I holler back.

"You wish..." I hear her mutter and then hear my door open and close. Actually a nightie wouldn't be so bad I smirk at my own thoughts. Stop thinking like that. You're not going to be able to cheer her up if you're distracted. I get to work on browning se meat and begin to boil some water for pasta. I don't have much so a salad and spaghetti will have to do.

As I'm looking over my selection of alcohol I spot an unopened bottle of tequila. If I have limes this will work out just fine to distract her from her encounter with Four. Now do I have limes? I begin looking and hear my door open. I grin at the fact Luna feels comfortable to enough to just walk into my apartment. No one else ever has...no one is as brave as her. Or crazy enough my inner thoughts smirk back at me. I find the limes and set them next to the tequila bottle.

Luna walks in. She's wearing yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Her hair is now down too. Loose and some what curly framing her face. She already looks better. Well she would if her eyes weren't puffy. Guess she had to let some of it out.

"Well now I feel overdressed. How about you cut these up for the salad and I'll go change." I ask her as I slide some vegetables over to her. She nods. I head back to my room and quickly change into some gym shorts and a tank top. Normal I'd go without a shirt but having her here for dinner makes me a little self conscious.

I plate our spaghetti as she dishes out two bowls of salad. I grab some silverware and she gets two napkins. We make our way to my table. I set a plate and fork in front of her and she sets a bowl and napkin in front of me. It's amazing how in synch we appear to be right now. This feels like we do this every night. I wish. Wait what? I shake my head. "I'll get us some water to drink." I quickly return with an ice water for each of us. I place one in front of her and sit down. We begin eating and surprisingly the silence doesn't feel awkward. Nits rather nice actually. I smile internally.

"This is really good Eric. Thank you." I flash her a big toothy grin and she smiles back at me.

After we finish eating I begin to clean up. Luna comes up and takes the dishes from me. "I'll clean up since you cooked." I huff but let her. I hate cleaning up after cooking.

I cut up the limes and place them in a bowl. I then pour us each a shot. I take everything over to my coffee table and sit on my sofa. Luna joins me not a minute after I'm settled.

"What's this?" She asks.

"Something is bothering you. You don't have to say what just understand I'm not good at dealing with emotions. This is how I tend to forget or rather distract myself from a bad day." I gesture at the shots. "Care to give it a whirl?"

"I don't think this is a healthy way of dealing with things but I have to admit it I find it appealing right now. What are those for?" She asks pointing at the limes and salt.

Again I flash her a toothy grin. "Here you do it like this." I lick my hand pour some salt on it. I gesture for her to follow suit and she does. Then I lick up the salt, down my shot and take a lime between my teeth and suck out it's juice. She does the same. I chuckle at her scrunched up face.

"Ugh." She sticks out her tongue and shakes her head. Again I chuckle at her.

"It takes a little getting used to. After a couple more I'm sure you'll actually like it. You are a strong drinker after all." I wink at her.

"Yeah, I can hold my own." She smirks at me and something flashes in her eyes but it was too quick for me to make out. My stomach flips though. Hmm what's that about?

"How about we play Candor with these shots?" She suggests.

"Ok, sure. You want to go first?" I nudge her playfully.

"Yes, which faction did you transfer from?"

"Erudite. What's your tattoo?"

"It's a combination of Amity and Dauntless symbols. Why the maze tattoos?"

"I found them appealing. Always feel like I'm having to navigate my way thru life as if it were a maze." I answer truthfully.

"you know no one makes it out of life alive right?" She smirks at me. Of course she's right. I can't help but smile back at her quick wit.

"Your tattoo appears to be pretty large. How far does it extend and why?" I ask her.

"Isn't that two questions?"

"Technically yes, you can ask two after you answer."

"Do I have to do two shots?"

I smirk at her realizing she wasn't avoiding my questions rather trying to delay a double shot. "No. Let's make it a shot per turn versus per question."

She nods. Does her shot. How many are we up to now? 3 or 4? She stands up, "it goes from here-" she points a few inches down her thigh from her hip, "to here." She points to her neck. "It covers up my scars. I can't make them go away but I decided I could make them into something worth looking at. They kind of add texture to Amity tree." She half smiles. I didn't realize she had that many scars. I assumed she had some but never really thought about how extensive they might have been. "You know my fears. Tell me at least three of yours and explain them."

"Failure, I've never dealt well with failure. Failure and stupidity in an Erudite's eyes is equivalent to cowardice in Dauntless. Humiliation, I don't like being laughed at. Being weak and vulnerable were in one fear together. When I transferred I was scrawny and weak. I like having muscle and feeling strong. I like being powerful and a true force to be reckoned with." She nods in understanding. Did I really just tell her all that?! I mentally face palm. "Why don't you like Four?"

"It's not so much that I do or don't like him. He creeps me out. No, his eyes creep me out. Of course now I know why. His father was the guy who abused me. Four and the monster from my nightmares share the same eyes." Instead of doing a shot she grabs the bottle and gulps down two large swigs of tequila. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Why are you being nice to me?" She asks me while sloppily licking her lips. Fuck that's probably the sexiest thing I've seen her do. All I can think about is kissing her now. Fuck it. I lean into her and kiss her gently. I can taste the tequila on her and it's turning me on more. I like that she can drink as much if not more than me. I back up slightly and whisper against her lips, "because I like you more than a mentor should."

She stares into my eyes. Her eyes flick down to my lips a couple of times but I don't move. I don't want to push her. Especially with her abuse fresh in her mind. I don't want to be associated with that by any means. Well maybe as a safe haven or comfort...if I'm even capable of being that for someone. I pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of Luna kissing me and making her way onto my lap. I didn't expect this kind of reaction from me. Mmm she bites down on my lip and I can't help but let a deep moan slip out. Her tongue eagerly seeks out mine and I welcome it. I wrap my arms around her and press into me. Fuck I want to just take her here and now but I've got to keep it at her pace. Don't fuck this up. I feel tingles shoot down my spine as she moans into the kiss. Fuck me. She feels amazing against me. My hands move under her sweatshirt and I attempt to tug it off.

She takes the hint and breaks away from our kiss only long enough to rip it off. I notice she only had a thin tank top underneath it before her lips crash back into mine. Damn her lips feel so good and that tongue...Mmm. My hands move up and down her back as we continue making out. She's not wearing a bra! I mentally fist pump and move my hands under her shirt. I keep them on her back. Unsure of how she'll react to the skin-on-skin contact. She groans and grinds her hips against me. Fuck. I'm not going to be able to maintain control for much longer if she keeps this up. She's more responsive than I anticipated and damn my body and hormones are about to take over. She kisses along my jaw and her lips find my ears. "Let me have control and we can continue. Otherwise tell me to stop now." She licks the edge of my ear and I can hear her heavy breath. Each breath sends shoots tingles down my body. Huh, like I could stop now even if I wanted to which I definitely don't.

All I can manage is to nod. She can have control. Fuck she can do anything she wants to me as long as this continues. Her fingers make there way into my hair and she tugs in backward exposing my neck. I can feel her smile against my cheek. "Good boy." She murmurs into my ear and again licks the edge of my ear and then heavily sighing into it as I grip her hips. She moves lower and bites my neck. I hiss a little but she begins to soothe it by licking and sucking on the spot. She's marking me and I love it. Yes, make me yours. This is insane I'm never like this...normally I'm the dominate one. There's something about Luna though. Never would've pictured her as a dominatrix but fuck it's hot. I'm already rock hard. I can't help but to grind up and into her as she continues her assault on my neck on the other side. Her hands make there way under my shirt and I gasp at the electric feeling I have when her fingertips skin along my stomach. She pulls my tank up and over my head. I raise my arms so it comes off completely.

"Uh-uh. She quickly pushes my arms down and pulls the tank in reverse. Effectively pinning my arms. Well kind of...we both know I could force my arms free but I'm not the one in control. She is and she clearly wants me pinned. I groan in frustration. I want to feel her, explore her body and discover every wicked secret tender spots she has. Damnit! I glare at her and she stares right back into my eyes. I've never noticed how green her eyes are and how they seem to darken with her arousal. "Stay" she commands. I huff as she slips off my lap. She goes over to my sound system and turns on some music. I don't recognize the song but I hear it's got drums. The goofiest grin makes its way across my face. She smiles at me and nods. Then she begins to move her hips. She moves in front of me. I can't take my eyes off of her. Her hips begin gyrating faster. She ever so slowly begins lifting her tank top up revealing her stomach. I can see more of her tattoo. It's really elaborate. She moves it up higher and stops at her tits. I can barely see the underside of her breasts. Damn she's a tease. She leaves her tank there with her breasts barely peeking out. She then moves a hand to her hair and the other down her stomach. She presses her knees against the inside of mine. The pressure tells me she wants me to spread my legs further so I do. She bites her bottom lip and I lick mine. I'm panting in anticipation. I want to feel those hips rock against mine. I roll my hips trying to tell her since words fail me right now. She turns away from me so that her ass is facing me. The music picks up and so do her movements. Her hands slide to her hips and she dips her fingers below the hem. She pulls up a red string and lets it snap high above her hips. She does this two more times. The red strings look like they're clawing at her hips...like I want to I realize. She steps backwards towards me. Her thumbs slip below the hem and ever so slowly push her pants down. I can see the strings are part of her red thong as her plump ass comes into view.

"Fuck". I manage to groan. She starts to pull the pants back up. "No. Please. Please don't." I beg her. Don't hide that miraculous red thong away. She smiles wickedly over her shoulder.

"Well, if you're going to beg." I mentally slap myself. But then she pushes her pants all the way down and steps out of them. So she likes it when I beg. Oh I can do this if I get rewards like that.

"Mmm. Yes baby. You're so hot. I love that thong. I think red is my new favorite color. Please baby I want to feel you. Let me feel those hips rock against me." I plead with her while rolling my hips again. She backs up further and begins to slowly lower herself. All the while still matching the song. My breathing hitches as I feel her grip my thighs. She backs her ass into me making circles with it. I want to feel it but when I go to move I feel her nails dig into my thighs. I look up at her and she's looking at me over her shoulder shaking her head. I groan. She moves her legs back so that now she's straddling me. She dips down gyrating her hips again. She barely comes into contact with my hard dick before rising up again.

"Baby please. Please press down into me. I want to feel you so bad." Again I beg her.

She lowers down and grinds into me. Fuck. I want to rip my arms free and throw her to the floor and fuck her hard. I want to hear her scream my name and cum on my dick. I clench my fists and I know my knuckles must be white. Luna pulls her tank off. My eyes take in as much as I can before she leans back into me.

"Ugh!" I growl out. She's basically naked on top of me, grinding and gyrating. Her body is so warm against me and her tits. Fuck those tits look amazing. I want to squeeze, bite and suckle them so bad.

"Baby please." My throat is so dry. My tongue feels thick. "Please turn around. Please." She gets off of me. I groan again at the loss of her body heat against me. She turns and faces me. I rub my foot up her calf. "Please come back." She bites her lip and shakes her head. I roll my eyes and throw my head back. I don't think I can take much more.

"Where are your condoms?" She asks. My head snaps up and I break my arms free. I jump up and run to get one ignoring my painfully rock hard cock. Ooh this is going to be worth it little buddy. Hold on a bit longer. I find a few and bring them all with me back out to the living room. I drop them on the table in front of her.

"You look thirsty. Want another shot?" She asks me and something flashes in her eyes.

"Please."

"Lick here". She points to the top of her left breast. I know I'm grinning like a mad man. I step quickly to her. I slide my hands over her hips and pull her to me. Licking her breast as directed though I began a little lower between the two. Damn she feels good against me. Her skin is soft. I can't help myself as I run my fingers over her hips and along those thin little strings clinging to her. She puts the salt over the area I licked. I don't wait for her. I can't. I pull her hard against me somewhat cupping her ass as I lick the salt off. I grab the tequila bottle and take a big gulp. I reach for a lime but she slaps my hand. I turn towards her and inhale deeply as I see her place a lime between her lips. I lean in and bite into it. Juice drips down her lips and chin. I quickly suck the lime into my mouth and tuck it my cheek. I wrap an arm around her as I lick the juice from her chin and then attach her lips. I squeeze her tight as I continue kissing her hard. I pull back and spit the lime out on the table. She stops me before I can kiss her again.

"I want you naked." I quickly comply kicking my shorts and briefs far away from us. "I want you to feel how wet you've made me you naughty boy." My breath catches in my throat. I nod and reach my hand forward to go between her thighs. She grabs my wrist. "Uh-uh. Not with your fingers. I don't think either of us needs any more foreplay do you?" I shake my head. She lifts her leg and places a foot on the table. "You get one stroke without a condom." Fuck yes! I want to squeal and jump around like a little kid on his birthday. She release my wrist. I move closer to her and squat down slightly so I can achieve the right angle. I reach again to pull her underwear to the side. I can already feel she's soaked. Fuck me. I try to swallow but there's a lump forming in my throat. I move my other hand to guide myself against her wet folds. My tip barely grazes her and electricity shoots up and down my spine. I swipe it from the front toward to back until it dips between her folds and I can't help myself. I hear her moan. I thrust up into her. Fuck me. She's so tight and wet. I pull out slightly and thrust back into her. Oh my. This is a bliss I've never experienced. I don't know if it's because of all the teasing, her need to control my actions and make me her's, or the feel of her tight wet pussy around my dick; or all of them combined. I'm complete mush. I let my head fall to her shoulder.

"If you don't want me to fuck you raw then I suggest you take a step back because I don't think I can. I want you so fucking bad right now baby." I barely whisper my confession to her. I feel her pussy tighten around me. "Fuck!" I growl at her.

She takes a step back. Releasing me to my dismay. "Oh I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me against the wall. You just have to put one of those on first though." She points down at the condoms. It takes a second for it to click in my head. She wants me. She wants me to fuck her. Against the wall no less. I grab up a condom rip it open and slip it on. I then quickly pull off her thong and snatch her up. Her legs instinctively go around my waist. Two quick strides and she's pressed against a wall. She grabs my dick and I moan at the feel of her grasping my dick. She smirks and guides me to her entrances. As soon as we're aligned I slam into her. Hard. Over and over again. Her nails rake down my back and I growl at the mix of pain and pleasure it brings me. I pump into her faster and deeper. I'm gonna make her scream my name. As if she read my mind I feel her tighten and arch back as she screams out my name. I'm so close. I'm staring down at her, my dick ravaging her. I struggle to continue since she's clenching so hard. She tugs at one of my hands and I adjust so she can take it. She sucks a finger into her mouth and my eyes snap to hers. She wraps her tongue around my finger and sucks hard as she pulls her head back to the wall. My dick deep in her tight clenching pussy and her warm mouth on my finger. It's too much. "Fuck Luna!" I growl as I cum hard. I feel my dick twitch inside her as she clenches and releases my dick a couple of times as we both ride out our orgasmic high.

After we catch our breath and I trust my legs and arms enough to move away from the assistance of the wall. I wrap her tightly to me and walk us over to sofa. I sit us down and she rises off of me enough so that I can remove the condom.

"I think tequila is my new favorite drink. You were right this is a good way to deal with complicated emotions." She kisses me lightly and the. Rests against my chest. I can't help but laugh at her confession.

"You are one of a kind Lulu." I kiss the top of her head.

 **Please review. I need a little encouragement to continue this storyline.**


	12. Chapter 12

Morning

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

Ugh it's 2am? As always when I drink I can't sleep for too long. Fucking alcohol induced insomnia! I'm so tired I want to sleep. My mind has other ideas...That tequila was good and sex with Eric was amazing. I've never felt so bold or powerful. I surprised myself and I still can't believe big ol' Eric let me take control. I hope he seeks me out the next time he needs a distraction.

Eric and Malachi have similar tattoos. The only difference is where they're located. I find myself staring at my blank bedroom walls. Especially the bare one across from my bed. I end up staring at this one a lot. I wonder if I could re-create the patterns in their tattoos and use that to decorate my wall? I think I still have some tape. I get up and look for it. It's a geometrical pattern thankfully so as long as I measure everything out I shouldn't have any problems. I get started on a piece of scrap paper. Better to practice on paper versus wasting my tape. Once I have the pattern figured out I go looking for the extra paint I bought.

I end up painting the wall slate grey first as a base coat. My plan is to then tape the pattern on the wall and paint over it with the dark purple. That way the maze pattern will pop thru the dark purple. The paint drys fairly fast, in like 45 mins or so thanks to a new formula from Erudite. While waiting for my bedroom to dry I decide to go ahead and redo the other areas in my apartment in the same fashion. I have enough paint so why not? I like this idea better than the sponging pattern. I only tried that out because I had the paint on hand. Except I think I'll do the reverse in the kitchen and bathroom. I'll even invert the pattern. So instead of the maze looking like it's coming out it'll look like it's going into the wall.

After hours of working I'm almost done. I hear a knock at my door. What time is it? Shit it's 0630. Who the fuck is knocking on my door this early? I'm in shorts and a tank top so I don't worry about going to go get dressed. I open my door to find Eric yawing in nothing but sweat pants.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks and yawns again. He begins laughing when he takes in my appearance. I'm probably covered in paint. I'm creative but poor at execution. Especially when it comes to paint.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to re-decorate." I tell him as he continues to laugh. I step to the side so he can come in. He presses into me unnecessarily as he walks in. I slap his chest playfully and end up leaving a hand print of paint, "there's plenty of room sleepy head. No need to knock me over."

"Hey!" He looks down and sees a purple hand print on his chest. I laugh my ass off. "It's not that funny Lulu."

"No, it's not but I'm so tired and your face is priceless!" I continue to chuckle as I begin to regain my composure. Wait did he just call me Lulu? He usually only refers to me as Luna.

"You know if you were having trouble sleeping you could've come back over. I wouldn't have minded in the slightest." He nuzzles my neck.

"That's very generous of you but I'm not going to seek out anyone at 2am. Nothing good can come from wandering around at that hour. Besides there was no reason for us to both be tired today." I yawn and playfully smile back at him.

"2am?! You've been up and painting since 2am?! What the hell. I've only heard you for the last half hour. And just so you know...you can seek me out at any hour." He kisses my cheek.

"Sorry, this past hour I've become really irritated. I still couldn't get back to sleep and I realized I'm out of coffee. To top it off I didn't think about the fact that I wouldn't be able to shower until the bathroom is dry." I pout in frustration.

"Well that explains the cursing I heard." Eric laughs at me. "Are you done?"

"Almost. I just need to finish up the island counter." I point towards my kitchen. "You've never been in here have you?"

"You've never invited me over so no." He puts on a fake pout.

"Well it's not usually such a wreck. Here I'll show you around. I know you'll give me your honest opinion of my decor. I have a feeling you'll like it." I smirk and give him a tour. Most of my place is still covered in plastic wrap to keep things from being ruined by the paint.

"Is that the pattern from my tattoo?" Eric questions with his pierced eyebrow raised. His lips are slightly curled upwards. I can tell he's trying hard not to smile though.

"Yes. I like the design. You and Malachi both have it as a tattoo." I don't want him thinking it was just because of him. I like Eric but wouldn't that be creepy for me to paint my walls like his tattoo after one night with him. He lets out a heavy sigh and I notice he's no longer struggling to hide a smile. Is he disappointed? We continue on throughout my place. My tour ends in the kitchen where I kneel back down to finish up. Eric sits down on the floor leaning against a wall I hadn't intended to paint.

"I like how you inverted the design in the bathroom and here. Gives it some contrast. But I think you should've wrapped yourself in this plastic stuff because you are covered in paint." He begins laughing again. I forget I'm holding a freshly dipped paint brush and spin around to face him. Paint splatters across his torso. Both of our eyes go wide. He looks pissed and I immediately begin laughing hysterically. I try to stop but only end up snorting.

"Did you just snort?" I try to deny it by shaking my head but I'm still laughing too hard and end up doing it again. "You just did it again." To my surprise Eric let's out a genuine deep belly laugh. Again my eyes go wide and I end up staring at him for a moment. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh. At least not a real genuine laugh. I end up joining back in the laughter. He crawls over to me.

"Here you missed a spot" as he dips his hand in the paint and pats my cheek.

"Hey! Mine was on accident." I scowl at him but I'm still giggling. I take my brush and slap it into his chest and drag it down to his six pack. I proceed to paint his six pack with a mischievous grin on my face. Again he ends up letting out a deep laugh.

"Oh no. Ok stop you win. That tickles!" He tries to back away from me but I quickly follow and he ends up against the wall. He grabs my wrists and holds them out so I can't reach him. He shifts so both my wrists are in one of his hands and takes the brush away. He swipes it across my exposed chest.

"Oh that's cold". He smiles wickedly at me.

"I know." He dips the brush down in my cleavage and I gasp. He tosses the brush back in the pan and pulls me to him. "You know you look extremely sexy when you're all riled up and frazzled." His lips capture mine in a passionate kiss. I kiss back with the same intensity. He presses into me and I begin to lay back forgetting where we are and what's around us. I end up laying back in one of the pans and Eric ends up with his hand in a puddle of paint. I gasp and my eyes shoot open as I feel the cold wet paint in my hair. Eric begins laughing again. He uses his paint covered hand to grab one of my breasts.

"There. Now your new look is complete." He falls to the side laughing so hard I can see tears streaming down his face. He ends up rolling into the other paint pan and I lose it. Now I'm laughing so hard I'm crying too. We continue laughing for a few minutes before we sit up. "We can get cleaned up in my shower. Come on."

"No wait. I still haven't finished this island counter. I just have this section to do and I'm done. I crawl over and sit down in front of my project. Eric crawls over and scoots up behind me. His legs on either side of me.

"Here I'll help." He picks up a brush and paints the opposite side. His free hand resting on my thigh. We work our way towards the middle. Once we reach the middle area Eric sets his brush down while I continue to paint. I feel his hands stroking my thighs and his erection pressing into my back. He moves his hands up my back and rubs it lightly. I feel him gather up my paint soaked hair and move it aside. He then nuzzles my neck. My body twitches as he skims over one of the sensitive spots on the back of my neck. I feel him trying to repress a chuckle.

"What was that?" He asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm almost done. Then we can go get cleaned up." I try to downplay my body's reaction. I go back to painting and he moves his hands under my thighs. Pulling me back into him more. I can feel his warm breath of my neck. Goosebumps are forming on my arms and I can feel my nipples harden. Damnit. Why does my neck have to be so sensitive. I try hard to focus on my painting. A couple more strokes and I'm done.

"You know I remember you and Tori being in a similar position. I was wondering what y'all were doing. Now I think I know." Fuck. He licks along my tattoo on my neck but goes beyond the flame. I know because my body twitches violently. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck. There's no way to down play that! I can just imagine how big his smile is right now. I'm so screwed. At least I'm done painting. He kisses my neck again testing it. It feels good but my body doesn't react the way it did before. I can feel him staring at my neck like it's a puzzle he _needs_ to figure out. He tries licking along the other flame that's on the opposite side of my neck. Again he goes further than the tattoo because I can't fight the twitch. Tori specifically didn't tattoo the center or upper back part of my neck because of how sensitive it was. I'm completely frozen. He's almost got it. I feel him bend down to try again and I can't help but tense. He doesn't lick though. Instead he blows cool air against my neck. Maybe he's giving up? Maybe his curiosity is satiated...for now. I relax a little. He must've been waiting for me to relax because as soon as I did he pounced. He simultaneously took a firm hold of both my breasts slightly pinching my nipples and a long hard wet lick up the center of my neck. My body completely betrayed me and convulsed hard as I moaned loudly. My hands sought out his and I squeezed. He took another long lick but did it slower this time. My body convulsed again, even harder at certain points and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. As soon as I felt his head was clear I shot up and away from him. Still on my knees but facing him. I was breathing hard. Eric had the most wicked gleam I've ever seen in his eyes and a giant smirk as if to say 'oh it's on now! I know your secret.' Worse yet it was true! He did. He now knew my greatest weakness. We stayed there for what felt like hours just staring at each other but I knew it was only a few minutes.

Biting my bottom lip I finally broke the silence, "we should really get cleaned up. We have to get to work." He nodded still smiling like a mad man. "You go ahead. I need to clean up here and pick out some clothes for today." I suggested to him.

"Oh no. I'll help you clean up. I think I'm going to need help getting all this paint off too." He starts crawling towards me like a predator stalking its prey. Damn he's sexy. "I bet it's going to take a while getting all that paint out of your hair too. We're going to be late regardless. Good thing I know your boss will excuse this tardiness." I huff at his clear abuse of power and damn me for also finding it sexy. Guess this is another perk to being a leader?

"Ok you get that end and I'll get this end. I don't think I can salvage any of this paint since we spilled it all. Hopefully it's all on this plastic." He stops his movements and finally nods but his eyes stay locked on me for another minute. Like he's fighting an internal battle about what we should be doing. He finally looks away and quickly steps back so we can fold the plastic up.

Luckily the paint was all on the plastic. Well except for the paint on our feet. I ended up noticing the foot prints on my floor as I retreated away from Eric as he took hold of the plastic. I grabbed a large trash bag from under the sink and a couple wash cloths so we could clean our feet and the floor. Good thing I have tile. Eric kept trying to get around me but I was careful to keep him away from my back side.

I threw some clothes and some toiletries into a bag before heading out to Eric's apartment. Thankfully we're the only ones in this hall. I'm sure the control room guys are getting a kick out of our appearance.

Once inside Eric's apartment I wait in the kitchen while he goes to get extra towels. I keep myself wedged in a corner so he can't sneak up behind me. I notice some bananas on the counter and take one. I'm starving. He of course comes back as I'm taking my first bite. I am hyper aware of how dilated his pupils become upon seeing me with the fruit in my mouth. Normally I'd seductively take a lick and nibble at the fruit. Breaking it only with my tongue. Not this time though. I need to get some of the control back. Right now Eric has all the power and he knows it. I exaggerate my bite and use more teeth than necessary for the soft fruit. I watch his Adam's apple bob. That's right. Be afraid.

"Are you going to join me?" He finally stammers out once I'm done eating the banana. I nod and motion him to go first. He does and I follow. I set my bag down on the closed toilet lid. I pull out my shampoo and conditioner. This particular shampoo is meant to strip your hair of buildup, hopefully that includes paint. He turns on the shower and we both get undressed. Once the water is warm he steps in. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I step in behind him.

"You can set those down there on that shelf." I do. He turns around and continues to let the warm water run over his amazingly chiseled body. Damn I want to touch him but I don't dare. "Here you can get under. It's got to be cold over there." He steps aside for me. He doesn't try to hide his erection or keep it from pressing into me as we trade places. He doesn't try anything more. He knows I'm on edge and is trying to let me relax. Thank goodness! I stand under the water and shit it feels good.

"I'm trying hard to not press you against this wall and ravage you like last night. But if you keep making sounds like that I'm not going to be able to maintain."

I look over my shoulder at him and he's rubbing soap over himself. I nod and turn back around. I didn't even know I had made a sound. Get it together Luna. I run my hands through my hair, well try to but can't because of all the paint. I have to gather it all up and try to get it wet as one clump. I hear a groan behind me and then Eric's hands on my hips and his erection at the small of my back. He kisses my shoulder.

"We can trade again. I need to work that shampoo into my hair. And you must be getting cold." Again we trade but this time he continues to face me. I reach for the shampoo.

"Here let me". I hand him the bottle. He pours a generous amount into his hands and works it into my hair.

"Mmm that actually feels really good. I can't remember someone ever washing my hair for me before." I admit aloud. Eric continues to massage my hair. I pick up the soap and begin to lather myself up. Scratching at the paint that's dried to me. Eric slides an arm around me and presses me to take a step towards him as he takes one towards me. We're sideways in the stall. Both half under the water and half out.

"Mind helping me with my mine?" I nod and we turn. Now I'm facing his back and he's facing away from me. I gets some shampoo and work it into my palms prior to placing my hands on his hair. I end up having to stretch up on my tip toes to reach the crown of his head. I also have to press into him to keep my balance. I hear him inhale sharply when my tits press into his back. He turns around abruptly.

"Sorry but that feels too good on my back. I want to watch you, is that ok?" I like that he's asking for permission.

"Yes." I reach up again and begin massaging his hair. He watches me intently. His hands glide up my sides. My tits are bouncing slightly with my motions in his hair and they're pressed against him. I can feel his erection against my stomach. He's smiling and watching my body. He bends down.

"Is this easier for you?" I nod. Yes it's better for me and _you._ Don't think I don't notice your face is just above my bouncing tits. I smile knowingly and go back to focusing on his hair. This stuff really gets gunky. I gasp as I feel him latch onto one of my nipples. I stop moving my hands in his hair. His other hand tentatively moves up my body to my other breast. He nibbles and flicks his tongue against my erect nipple and matches his actions with his fingers as they pinch and pull at my other nipple.

"Eric." I breathe out heavily.

"Couldn't help myself. Your tits are extremely inviting. So big and plump, just a little more than my hands can hold. And your nipples are very responsive." He moves up next to my ear, "like other parts of you." He licks and nips my earlobe. My ears don't do much for me though. "Let me pleasure you. You can have control again. I'll do whatever you want." He's pleading with me again. My breathing becomes shallow. I nod. He takes the soap and begins washing me. Once all the paint is off of me he begins exploring my body. Teasing and testing. He hasn't tried to go back to my neck yet. He's been every where else though. He was very generous with soap as he washed my lower lips and butt. I lifted a leg up and placed my foot on the wall just to make sure all the soap was washed away. He stepped back and watched as I stroked myself clean.

I saw him stroke himself as he watched me.

"Not yet. Will you help me get close? Then you can watch me while I watch you."

"How do you want me to help you?" He asked huskily after releasing himself.

"By doing what you did earlier. To my neck and squeezing my tits." He grinned from ear to ear. I moved closer to him and turned around. I pulled my hair to the side exposing my neck to him. He placed one hand on my hip and another on my stomach. Pulling my body flush with his. Both hands moved up to attend to my breasts as he started sucking and licking my neck. The more my body twitched and convulsed against him, the harder his tongue worked against me and he pinched and pulled my nipples.

"Ok" I moaned. He stopped his assault on my neck but pressed my breasts firmly with his palms which in turned made me press into him harder. I reached around and grabbed his hard dick. He moaned as I wrapped my fingers around him. I stroked him a few times. He in turn snaked a hand down to test how well he had done.

"Shit you're so wet! Is that all a result of you neck?" I nod. "Fuck. I kind of wish I had a spot like that." He confesses. I release him and moved to face him. I place my foot on his chest and lean against the shower wall. I begin fingering myself while he watches. His dick twitches and instinctively his hand finds it and begins stroking himself hard. I've never watched a guy pleasure himself before. I'm surprised at how fast he can move and rough he is considering how tender I know guys treat their dicks.

It's hot that he's watching me so intently. Desire clearly evident in his eyes and his pupils completely blown out. Shit I'm close. I let my head fall back and increase the intensity of my own fingers as I grip my left breast. My leg that's lifted shakes as I feel myself tighten. I moan and let his name slip across my lips as I cum. My foot flexing on his hard stomach. I continue to slowly pump my fingers and lick my lips before opening my eyes. My lids still feel heavy as I lock eyes with Eric. I bite my bottom lip as he moves closer. He forces my leg to wrap around his hip. I hook it tightly on his waist and press my heel into his ass. I watch as his dick stiffens even more and then releases. He moans my name and I notice his cum lands on my stomach. I smile and rub it in, even smear it up my breasts.

"Fuck. I didn't think you could look any sexier but that...knowing that's mine...Mmm baby." He captures my lips passionately. He helps me to clean up and then we get out.

"Now that's a hell of a way to start a day." I smirk at him. He laughs another deep belly laugh. "You know out of all the sounds you make, that's my favorite." I kiss him and we head to his room to get dressed since it's too steamy to stay in the bathroom.

 **Please review. Let me know if you like the story, how it could be better, etc.**


	13. Chapter 13

Amity with Uriah

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV (a month has passed)**

"Looks like Amity has requested another visit." Max addresses me as soon as I enter his office. The man is definitely direct. "You'll be acting as a Leader not a leader-in-training since none of us can go with you. Eric is at Erudite and myself and the other leaders have been requested to attend a conference held in Abnegation. Normally I'd bring you along to this conference but there aren't enough of us to cover all that needs to be done." Thank goodness. Since I've learned about Marcus' identity I avoid Abnegation at every opportunity. "I know you can handle Amity. You leave in a couple hours. I'll have a guard escort you just in case things get out of hand in Amity. They normally keep us at a distance so I won't lie to you, this request has me on edge. The other leaders and I won't be leaving until Eric returns later this evening since at least one Leader always needs to be present in Dauntless. You're dismissed." I nod in understanding to Max and head to my apartment to pack a bag. I would bet my mother has something to do with this request. I would also bet Amity won't be keeping us at a distance anymore once I'm officially a leader.

 **Malachi's POV**

In my opinion unloading and loading trucks here in the heart of the city is one of the worst details in Amity. I like being out in the fields much better. Assign me to crop detail any day.

Hey isn't that the guy who came to Amity? What was his name? Eric?

"Hey aren't you one of Luna's old friends from Amity?" Eric (I'm pretty sure that's his name) asks me. Old friends? I roll my eyes at him. No I'm much more than that Dauntless. And Lulu will never view me as old.

"I wouldn't call us old friends. Just friends." I lie to him. Hell I want to tell the prick I'm more than just her friend. Lulu and I are lovers and always will be for as long as she wants me. I want to tell him that we're still close but that would get Lulu into trouble. He might view her as a faction traitor. I don't know what his deal is with her but I know I don't like how I saw him treat her while they were visiting in Amity.

"Have a minute?" He asks nodding in the direction of one of the store houses.

"Sure Dauntless. It's not like I'm busy or anything." I say sarcastically. Now he rolls his eyes. I hop off the truck and follow him. Once under the over hang and away from prying ears he turns to face me.

"As you know Luna is in training to become a Dauntless leader. She is still struggling with keeping a professional distance from you lot, you in particular. I'd appreciate it, as her mentor, if you would help her by avoiding her when she visits". Is he serious? I laugh out right and slap my knee. He's glaring daggers at me.

"Let's get one thing straight Dauntless. I see right through your little mentor act. You've got a thing for her. I can't blame you. She's one of a kind and because of that she tends to draw people to her. It's in her nature." _It's part of the reason I call her Queen Bee but he doesn't need to know that._ "I'll be polite and make sure it appears to the other leaders that we're nothing more than Amity and Dauntless collaborating for the greater good of the city." I step close to him. Most men would flinch with me being this close to them but he doesn't. I can tell he's uncomfortable though. His jaw is clenched and his stance is tense like he's ready to fight. I lower my voice, "but stay away from her? Not a chance." Eric's jaw muscle twitches. "No one but her will make that decision. Honestly I couldn't stay away even if I tried. That's something I think we have in common Dauntless." I take a step back. Before I leave I address him one more time, "You think I'm the only one you need to concern yourself with Dauntless?" _I wish!_ "You better learn to check your jealousy." His eyes flash, _yeah that's right buddy I can read you like the Erudite read books_. "I get you want her to be yours and yours alone. Hell I think _all_ her lovers do." _Fuck I know I do! And I'm pretty sure Lena feels the same. Doesn't he realize he has more than me to worry about? Or has Lulu given him cause to find me the biggest threat? Keep dreaming Malachi!_ "You'll find you've got twice as much to compete with when it comes to her versus other women." _Has he not figured out she's bisexual? I shake my head. Fool_. "A spirit like her's can't be tied to just one person. It's not in her nature. The more you try restricting her the more she'll pull away." Again I step close to him and get right in his face. Daring him to raise a fist. _Give me an excuse Dauntless and I'll lay your ass out._ My voice again is low but more menacing this time, "So we're clear Dauntless... I don't care for the way I saw you treat her in Amity. The only reason for telling you any of this is for her benefit. She deserves to be happy." I let my words sink in. He nods and I walk away.

 _Fuck I hope Luna never gets involved with him!_

 **Luna's POV**

I wonder who will be joining me on this trip? Hopefully it's someone I know and get along with because these trips can be long.

"Hot damn Amity here we come!" I turn to see Uriah beaming at me. _Oh this is going to be interesting_. "Please tell me we get to drink and play some games on this trip. I mean you're not a hardcore leader yet so we can bend the rules a little, right?" he nudges me.

"Uri we haven't even left yet and you're already talking about bending rules?" I roll my eyes. "You're right that I'm not a leader yet but understand I am hardcore - and don't you dare make a sexual innuendo out of that! I will be acting as a leader on this trip and it's important to me to make a good impression. Please help me to do that?"

"Sorry Luna. I forget this stuff is important to you. Don't be mad. I got excited is all." He says sincerely.

"I'm not mad. I'm on edge is all. This is my first trip alone. Help me and I'll push you in the right direction to have some fun."I smile at him. _I hope he really does get this is a big deal to me._

"Drinks and games kind of fun?" I can't help but roll my eyes. _Does this boy ever not party?_ I nod my head and he hugs me. "Deal! Now let's catch that train." We both run and jump on.

 **Time lapse ahead**

"So we agree, we'll get a new fence setup and fix the broken cameras. Was there anything else you needed assistance with from Dauntless?" Mama shakes her head no. She's beaming at me and I can see the pride in her eyes. I'd really like to hug her. "Wonderful. Glad we were able to settle things efficiently. I know how important your time is here in Amity." I've learned this phrase goes a long way with each faction leader. I think it makes them feel I value their time, maybe more than my own. I know from experience it's particularly true here and I hope Mama doesn't think I'm feeding her a line. I stand and Uriah moves away from the wall ready to follow me out.

"Would you join us for a meal?" Mama asks. I look over at Uri. His eyes are pleading with me to agree. I know he doesn't want to go back yet and the boy's appetite knows no bounds.

"We'd enjoy that, thank you for offering." We all head down and Uriah sprints ahead to get in line. I feel my mother tug on my elbow. I turn to face her and she embraces me in a warm hug. I return her hug with more force than I initially intended. I've missed her and her hugs!

"I'm so proud of you Lulu!" I feel a tear run down my face and I squeeze her and my eyes shut tightly. I don't want to let her go but I have to before Uri notices. I release her and feel her arms slowly release me as well. We both chuckle and wipe the tears from the other one's cheek. "Look at us! Two strong women getting all sappy. Come on now, let's get some grub before that other guy, Uriah?" I nod "eats it all." We both chuckle and make our way to the line.

Uriah is waiting for us. Snacking away as he stands idly by the end of the line. All three of us make our way to an open table. Half way thru our meal a shadow falls around me.

"Holy moly y'all grow 'em big out here." Uri exclaims while staring behind me. I hear laughing. I know that laugh! Malachi. I turn and smile sweetly at him. He flashes me a toothy smile and slides in next to me.

"Mind if I join y'all?" He asks and squeezes my thigh. We all nod. I introduce Uriah to Malachi. They shake hands and then I see recognition flash in Uri's eyes. He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I blush. Of course Malachi notices the exchange and chuckles as he squeezes my thigh again. He leaves his hand there and we all continue eating. A few more people join us. While Uri is conversing with some of the new comers Malachi leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Talking about me, huh?" He's got such a smug look on I can't help but blush again.

"I may have let it slip that I enjoyed certain games because you were playing." It's his turn to blush but I can't be sure with his beard. I think I see his cheeks pink slightly.

"You should know by now you don't need a game to initiate things with me, Queen Bee." He winks at me and begins rubbing my thigh.

"Lu, they have horses here!" Uri suddenly squeals. We all chuckle at his excitement.

"Lucky for you Uriah, you came with one of our best riders!" Malachi says and continues rubbing my thigh but moves more to my inner thigh. I bite my lip. Damn his hand feels so good but I know it'd feel better even higher up. "What'd you say Lulu? Wanna take Zeus out for a ride and show everyone how Dauntless you are?" He winks at me. I look over at Mama and again she's beaming. She nods.

"Yes, that'll be fun. Are you done Uri?" He chugs his lemonade and I notice his tray is already clear of any evidence of food. Did he lick it clean?

"Yeah! Can we go now?" He jumps up and runs around to our side. Malachi and I get up. We all make our way to the barn. I head straight for Zeus' stall. "Fuck! That's what you're gonna ride?!" Uri exclaims. For the first time I actually see him pale.

"Oh just wait Uri. She's gonna take your breath away." Malachi says.

Without missing a beat, "Too late on that one giant man." Uri retorts and nudges me. I roll my eyes and see Malachi's eyes flicker between me and Uri. I shake my head ever so slightly and see Malachi relax. I open Zeus' stall. He nickers at me and presses his head into my chest. I scratch and pat him.

"Ready to go for a ride big boy?" I see Malachi nod on the other side of Zeus. Thankfully he's out of Uri's line of sight. Again I find myself blushing. Zeus and I walk out. I run towards the boulders and Zeus follows knowing I intend to jump on his back. I leap and press off the boulder for leverage to meet the height needed to mount Zeus. I hear Uri gasp.

"She's not done yet." I hear Malachi huskily say. I know he likes watching me ride. I do a lap around the barn to relax Zeus and then move so I can stand on his back.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I hear Uri shout. I look over at him and he's slapping Malachi's arm. "You're officially the craziest person I know Lu!" He shouts at me.

I hear Malachi's deep laugh. I swear him and Eric have the best laughs! Both men make my stomach flutter. "Now you know why we call her Lulu." Malachi elbows Uriah and he about falls over. I laugh and Malachi winks at me. "Want me to let Charlie out?"

"Does he need a run? I don't want to over work him." I ask as I go by them. Malachi disappears into the barn. A minute later Charlie runs out to greet us. Uriah jumps back against the barn door. Clearly he's not comfortable around horses. Charlie moves to match Zeus' pace and I shift over to get ready to lean my foot down on his back. Once I have a foot on either horse I hear Uriah holler, "No. Fucking. Way!" I wave as the horses and I head towards to fields.

After about ten minutes of riding I'm surprised to hear another horse approaching. I look over my shoulder. I'm surprised to see Malachi on another draft horse. Malachi catches up and has a shit eating grin on his face. I've never seen him ride so I know he's pleased with himself for surprising me.

"Let's head for the watering hole. We can all have some fun there." Malachi knows I love the watering hole but we rarely ever had time to go. The horses will make it a quick trip.

"What about Uriah?"

"He's playing games with the new members." I grin like a mad woman and apply pressure on the horses so they go faster.

I arrive first. I flip off of the horses and hear Malachi holler "show off!" I strip down to my red thong. Adjusting it so it's in the most flattering position with the strings spread out over my hips. I hear Malachi dismount and take off running up the ledge we use to jump in.

"Catch me if you can sexy man!" I holler at Malachi. I hear him growl and I dive in. I hear a splash as I surface. Malachi comes up from under me and pulls me under to him. The water is clear here. I smile at him and slip out of his grasp. I hear him groan under the water and swim after me. He gets an arm around my waist and we both surface. I wrap my legs around him. He continues kicking keeping us both afloat. He moves us to where he knows there's a boulder he can stand on. I'd still have to be treading water if it weren't for him.

"Caught you wild woman!" He announces huskily. I crash my lips into his. Our mouths meld together and our lips move in sync. His tongue seeks out mine and I welcome it. I can't help but moan into his mouth. I love kissing this man. I pull back to look at him.

"I've missed you Honey Bear!" I stare into his eyes and run my fingers through his hair. He kisses my lips again and then traces open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck to my pulse point. I feel him bite me and then suck hard. I like when he marks me like this...I guess I should be more discreet but I like for people to see my lover's affection. He snatches me off of him and spins me around. Again I wrap my legs around his waist but this time I have to arch back into him so I stay upright. His lips find my ear, "I've missed you too Queen Bee. Now let me show you how much I love and worship you." _Did he just admit to loving me?_ I nod since words fail me. He moves my hair out of the way and attacks my neck. I moan loudly and grip him with my thighs and knees. He helps to brace me against him by squeezing and kneading my tits. One of his hands makes its way down and into my panties. He begins rubbing my clit. Fuck this man knows my body better than I do! Within minutes I cum hard and he bites my shoulder.

"Fuck I want you now baby. I _need_ to feel you wrapped around me." He says huskily. I release my legs and push off of him slightly. I dive under and remove my thong. I come back up facing him and toss my thong to the rocks on the nearest bank.

"Take your's off and you can feel me sexy man." I tread water in front of him waiting. His eyes go wide in realization. He dips under removing his briefs and he too tosses them to the bank. I grab his shoulder and he wraps an arm around my waist pulling me to him. My legs go around him and I reach down between us to guide his rock hard cock into me. We both moan as he becomes fully sheathed in me.

"Fuck! You feel amazing baby." He wraps his arms around me so that one hand is curled around a hip and the other around my shoulder. I keep my arms wrapped around his neck and ride his glorious cock until I cum again. He continues rocking me into him and cums shortly after me. We're both breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes. I crash my lips into his and he tightens his grip on me. I break the kiss and move to his neck. I want others to know he's got a lover too. I bite at the juncture of his neck and suck hard. He hisses and I flick my tongue to soothe it.

"Mmm, let's move to the bank Queen Bee. I'm not done with you yet."

We make our way to the bank. We both grab our underwear and hang 'em off a nearby tree so they'll dry. Once they're dry we'll have to head back.

"So no condoms anymore?" Malachi asks.

Too shy to look up I speak into his chest. Rubbing my hands along his pectoral muscles. "Only you get that privilege love. I had to start taking birth control to regulate my cycle." I kiss his chest, "you're the only one who knows and that I trust to go without a condom. I know I have to share you but at the same time I know you're not a man whore. I know you'd tell me if you caught something. Only you will get to benefit from me being on the pill Honey Bear." I go to kiss his chest again but he reaches for my chin and tilts it up. He captures my lips in a passionate kiss. His hands slide down my back and over my ass. He grips just below it and lifts me up. Instinctively my legs go around him and he presses me into the tree. He breaks away from the kiss and stares into my eyes.

"You're the only one I truly want. I love you and only you Luna."

"Oh Malachi!" Tears are building up in my eyes. There's so much emotion built up in me I feel like I'm going to burst. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me. My lips even with his ear, "I love you too! I've wanted to tell you for so long. I thought you'd hate me for leaving. But I had to go. I needed to learn to become a warrior. I was tired of being scared." I feel Malachi tighten his arms around me. "You and Lena did so much for me but I always felt like a burden to you two. I needed to learn how to fight and stand on my own two feet. I wanted to stay with you but I also didn't want to burden you anymore. I've loved you since I first met you but was too scared to tell you. After my last visit you gave me hope again. I know we can't be together because...because I wasn't strong enough to face my fears without the right training." I choke somewhat on this confession. _I never wanted him to know how weak I truly was_ , "You have my heart and always will. I'm so sorry for fucking it all up. Please don't hate me. Please forgive me for being so weak." I bury my head in his neck and unable to hold any more back I sob. Malachi holds me tightly for a few minutes. Then he pulls me away from him so that he can look me in the eye. I can see his eyes full of tears too.

"You crazy woman." He somewhat shakes me. "You're the strongest woman I know. I didn't know you still felt fear, that you were still scared. I understand why you left now. Don't get me wrong, it broke my heart. Understand that I could never hate you. You've bewitched me. I love you with all of my body, mind and soul. When I saw you the last time I thought my heart would beat right out of my chest just to get to you. Then you stayed with me in the barn. I couldn't believe you chose me. I was elated. You didn't fuck anything up. I'll always be here for you. I don't like sharing you but I understand it's how things are...promise me something. When you become too old for Dauntless don't you dare jump in that fucking chasm. You better come find me and we'll finally be together. Promise me you'll come and find me? Promise me that one day you'll be all mine and only mine even if it means we're factionless?"

"I promise Malachi! I love you so much it hurts." I crash my lips into his. He returns the ferocity of the kiss. He breaks away again looking around. "What is it?" I ask him. Did someone come looking for us? I tense up also looking around. He makes his way to a huge smooth flat rock with me still in his arms. He gracefully sits down and gently lays me back.

"We've had sex many times but I want to make love to you. Now that we both finally know how the other feels." He kisses me hard. "Will you let me make love to you my Queen Bee?"

"Yes. I want to make love to you too." I kiss him gently. He kisses me back. We take our time exploring each other. Worshipping the other. We both want this to last. We continue teasing and tasting each other until we can't stand it anymore. I roll my hips up to him and he smiles down at me. Taking the hint he shifts between my legs and gently presses into me. We both moan at the feeling of each other without any barriers, physical or emotional. "Wow, you've always felt good but Mmm. I can feel so much more of you." I thighten around him. He growls at me and I kiss him lovingly. Everything is slower this time. Consequences be damned. We want to savor every touch, every kiss.

Malachi moves his arms under me. Wrapping me up and in one swift motion sits up with me now in his lap and himself still buried deep within me.

"Best feeling in the world is you wrapped around me." He whispers in my ear.

"Agreed. I love you."

"I love you"

We kiss and then back away so we can look into the other's eyes. Locking gazes we begin rocking into each other. Matching the other thrust for thrust until we both go over the edge together.

I begin to gently suck at his pulse point. I have the sudden desire to leave a very visible mark. He holds me tight and strokes my hair in understanding.

We get up and put on our now dry underwear. Malachi reaches down and runs his fingers thru the strings of my thong. He spreads them out like I had done before, "Red always was my favorite." He drops down and marks both my hip bones. I moan and grip his hair. He growls against my right hip. He stands kisses me and slap my ass. "I hate to say it but we should head back." We make our way back to the horses finish dressing and ride back.

Once the horses are put away we begin the search for Uriah. We find him with a group of young Amity and new initiates. He's completely plastered and I can already make out a few blueberries on his neck.

"I guess we're staying the night because I can't get him on the train by myself. Know of a place where I can sleep?"

He wraps an arm around my waist and nuzzles my neck. "Yes, yes I do love."

Malachi and I spend the entire night wrapped around each other. It was early morning before we finally fell asleep. I've never felt more loved or at peace. The consequences of our confessions were the furthest thing from my mind.

 **How do you think Eric is going to react to Luna spending another night in Amity? Do y'all think he should take Malachi's advice? Suggestions are always welcomed!**


	14. Chapter 14

Back to Dauntless with Uriah

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Y'all gave me some ideas so keep 'em coming.**

 **Luna's POV**

Malachi and I said goodbye in the privacy of his place since we wouldn't have a chance again with everyone else around. We head to breakfast side by side. I want to hold his hand or have him wrap an arm around me but we can't without looking like faction traitors. People here in Amity probably wouldn't think anything of it but if word ever got back to Dauntless. I would bet I'd find myself in the chasm and I think Malachi know's it too. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I know Queen Bee. Me too." He's just as frustrated and torn as I am about our situation. He presses into me to let me know he's still there for me. I lean into him. It's the most affection we can show in front of others.

We get breakfast and find an empty table. Just as we sit down, Uriah stumbles over and plops down across from us. He lets his head hit the table. He grumbles but I can't understand him.

"Uri, I don't speak hungover grumble. You'll have to say whatever that was again."

"Shhh! Not so loud. My head is killing me. What was in that punch?" Malachi and I both laugh.

"Eat some bread and I'll get you a cup of tea. It'll help Blueberry." Malachi squeezes my shoulder as he gets up to get the tea for Uriah.

"Thanks Malachi." Uriah says to him. I pass him some bread.

"I see you were successful last night in having some _fun_." I wiggle my eyebrows at me.

"Did he just call me Blueberry?"

"Well when you have so many blueberries you tend to look like one giant one." I gesture to his neck. He smirks.

"So that's what blueberry means?" I nod. "See you found a patch too." Uriah winks at me. I blush.

Malachi comes back with tea for all of us. "Thanks." Uriah and I say in unison. Malachi sits back down next to me and rests his hand on my thigh. Uri wiggles his eyebrows at us and we chuckle.

"Johanna said she'd join us in a minute." Malachi tell us. We nod. A couple minutes later she joins us.

"Morning Mama." She beams at me and I hear Uri choke on his bread. He's looking at me wide eyed. What's his deal? Oooh. "Sorry, I mean Johanna."

"Not to worry Hun. I doubt Blueberry there will say anything about your slip." She winks at me and we all chuckle at Uri's new nickname.

"I didn't realize you were her mom." Uriah looks at me with a hurt look like I'm keeping all kinds of secrets from him. Oh if he only knew! "And no Lu I won't say anything. You know you can trust me, right?" I think he's referring to more than my 'mama' slip up...relief washes over me. I wasn't entirely sure until now if I could trust him. He does have a loud mouth. I look him over. Yes he can be loud and loose lipped at times but he won't say anything that'll put me at risk. I smile and nod. He lets out a breath I hadn't noticed he was holding under my scrutiny. We smile at each other with a new understanding of one another.

"In short I adopted Lulu when she was younger. She'll always be my daughter, even in Dauntless. I'm so proud of her." She wraps an arm around me and I turn to hug her back. Again a tear escapes my eye. Fuck why am I so emotional lately? I wipe it away quickly.

"Awe!" Uriah let's slip. I flash my eyes at him and he smiles then goes back to eating his bread. Malachi squeezes my leg and rubs circles on my thigh with his fingertips.

After a while we get up to leave. Johanna and Uriah walk in front of us. As if Malachi had read my mind earlier he nudges me and I look up at him, "I think it's the pills making you emotional. Don't fret Queen Bee. You're not going soft." He whispers and I nod. Of course! I hadn't even thought about it. Of course those pills are wreaking havoc on me. Fucking hormones! I snort at my slow up take of the obvious and Malachi laughs.

 **Time lapse ahead**

Uriah and I find ourselves in the Pit. "Let me know if you ever need an escort to Amity again, Lu." Uriah winks at me.

"Will do. Feel better." I pat his shoulder. He pulls me in for a hug. I catch Eric looking at us and he doesn't look happy. Did something happen?

"I already feel better thanks to you." He kisses my cheek. Where did that come from? I shake my head. What is happening?

"Bye Blueberry." I head to my office and he heads off into the crowd. I've got to write up my report for Max.

Why is it such a pain in the ass to write these reports? Can't I just brief Max on what occurred? I put my head in my hands and rub my eyes with the heels of my palms. I let out a groan of frustration.

"Something wrong?" I lookup and Eric is leaning against my doorway. How long has he been there in my doorway?

"No. I'd like to get this report finished and go home, shower, and crawl into my soft bed." Exhaustion washing over me. Damn I knew I was tired but didn't realize I was exhausted.

"A shower does sound nice." Eric grins at me.

"Is that report ready Lu?" Max asks from over Eric's shoulder. Eric turns to face Max.

"Welcome back!" So he welcomes Max but glares at me? What the hell? 'A shower sounds nice' my ass. A shower alone and my comfy bed, also alone, sounds like bliss. My emotions are too much for me so forget about adding someone else's to the mix right now.

"Almost done Max. I handled everything so you needn't worry. It'll all be in my report." I gesture to my screen.

"Glad to hear it Lu. Once you're done send it over and then you can take the rest of the day." I do a mental fist pump. "Eric I need to speak with you in my office." Max walks off. I'm immediately begin working away on my report hoping to finish. I glance over and Eric is already gone. _Bye to you too_.

Done! I send my report and head to my apartment. I take a nice long hot shower. Throw on some PJs and crawl into bed. I fall asleep instantly.

 **Eric's POV**

Luna should've been back last night but I guess things ran late. I swear she'll find any excuse to stay the night. Doesn't she realize how bad that looks? At least she'll be back today. At least her time with Malachi would've been shortened since he was in the city. Relief floods me. That guy was a pompous ass. Acts like he knows me, like we have stuff in common. Humph. We are nothing alike and I wish we didn't have Luna in common. I've never wanted someone like I want her. I have to admit he was right about me wanting her to be mine and mine alone. And what did he mean by _lovers_? Is she with other guys? Her and Tori were pretty cozy. Is she bi? Is that what Malachi meant I'd have twice as much competition when it came to Luna? Fuck. How did this woman get under my skin? Why do I want her so much? _Because you cant have her...at least not all to yourself_. My mind quips at me. Ugh! Stop being a girl Eric.

Oh there she is, thank goodness she's back. Ugh, are those hickeys?! And Uriah has quite a few too! Shit! Did she give him those? Did that fucker leave marks on her?! I can't help but to growl quietly. I don't know which is worse Malachi or Uriah. At least her time with Malachi is limited and they have to hide their interactions...but what if she ended up with Uriah? They'd be able to be together all the time here in Dauntless; even flaunt it. My stomach churns. Is that fucker hugging her?! Damnit! Oops, Luna saw me looking. Shit! Look away. I look down at my feet. All I wanted this morning was to welcome her back but right now I don't think that'd be a good idea. I'm too worked up. I glance back in her direction. Wait where'd she go? Probably her office, that's the most logical place. She'll have to write up a report for Max summarizing her trip.

I head to my office. Oh who am I kidding? I'm headed to Luna's office which is conveniently across from mine. Makes it easy to pretend I'm heading to mine versus her's, thank you Max! Her door is open so she must be in.

I lean against her door jam and watch her. She looks tired. I wonder if there really was trouble in Amity? Max had said he was worried about their request for another visit, especially so soon. I bet her mother's need to see her daughter had more to do with that request than Max realizes. I roll my eyes. She must really must be tired or something is bothering her because she still hasn't noticed me. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of her groaning. What is up with her?

"Something wrong?" I ask. Her head snaps up. She appears startled by me. Isn't she happy to see me? You're acting needy Eric. Knock it off.

"No. I'd like to get this report finished and go home, shower, and crawl into my soft bed." Luna replies.

"A shower does sound nice." Especially if it's anything like the last one we shared.

"Is that report ready Lu?" Max asks from behind me. Shit. I didn't even hear him come up behind me. I really am slipping.

"Welcome back!" Wow that was way too enthusiastic. Way to be over the top. What is wrong with me?!

"Almost done Max. I handled everything so you needn't worry. It'll all be in my report." Luna tells Max.

"Glad to hear it Lu. Once you're done send it over and then you can take the rest of the day. Eric I need to speak with you in my office." Max walks off. Fuck, what now? So much for that shower. I glance back over to Luna. She's already back at it. Damn. I head to Max's office.

"How'd the conference go?" I ask Max as I enter his office.

"It didn't go well, Eric. Not at all. The topic of divergence came up and then all chaos broke out. Worse yet we're going to have another meeting in a week. I think Luna should attend the next meeting. Depending how she handles it could determine if she's done with her training or not." Max explains. Oh no. If Luna goes she'll have to be around Marcus. Is that what Max means? Luna could be done with her training if she can handle something as difficult as an interaction with that son-of-a-bitch?

"When are you going to tell her?" I ask Max.

"I'm not. You are. You're her mentor and know her best. I saw her fear landscape too. I know this will be difficult. You need to prepare her." He looks me over, "that's all for now." Fuck! I head to my office. Luna has already left for the day. Oh well, maybe it's for the best. Now, to figure out how I'm going to tell her...much less prepare her for the upcoming meeting at Abnegation. There'll be a high probability of her being forced to face Marcus. Maybe for once he won't be in attendance? _Fat chance._ My mind quips.

 **Time lapse ahead**

"Come on Luna! Are you even trying to beat me?!" I just about shout at her. She's normally better at sparring.

"Of course I'm trying Eric!"

"So get up and let's go again." I command.

"No. Not until you tell me why you're pushing me so hard. Are you upset about my trip to Amity? It was two days ago and you've been pushing me harder than ever. Is this how it's going to be every time I return from a trip?" She practically hisses at me. Shit. She thinks this is because I'm angry with her? Well fuck me. Now I have to tell her.

"Do you really think I'm of such weak character? This has nothing to do with Amity or those hickeys!" I hiss at her. _Yes I noticed them and no I'm not happy about them._ Really I'm mad at myself because I can't blame her for assuming what she has but I can't help the emotions her assumption elicits. "This has to do with your next task. You need to ready and this is the only way I know how to make you ready." At least I got that much out. Fuck this is difficult.

"What's my next task?" She innocently asks.

"There is another meeting at the end of the week...in Abnegation. You're to attend." I don't have to say anymore. She's already beginning to pale. Her breathing becomes shallow. I want to comfort her but I can't coddle her either; not if she's to do this herself. "Bring your knees to your chest and let your head fall between them. Breathe in slow and deep and exhale slowly. You can do this Luna." I try to reassure her.

She regains her composure after ten minutes or so. I'm actually impressed. This visit will involve the person she believes represents her greatest fear and she's already regaining her composure?! Wow doesn't even come close to doing her justice.

"What do I need to do?" She asks as she stands.

"You need to be able to maintain your composure. You're most likely going to be in the same room as him." I don't need to elaborate on the 'him' part. We both know I'm talking about Marcus. "The best way I know how to do that is to make you realize you're stronger than him, you're not that little girl anymore. You're a Dauntless warrior! Soon to be a Dauntless Leader! You need to realize you're a force to be reckoned with...now fight me!" I command again. I'm not sure if this is the best method. I've never been abused and most certainly never raped. I think building her confidence and making her realize she's not weak will help. I hope for both our sakes I'm right.

She doesn't hesitate. She's quick and strategic. Not sloppy like before. This is our best fight yet. We continue for 15 minutes. With s brutal blow to the bundle of nerves in my thigh just above the knee I fall. Fuck that hurt. She doesn't relent and I'm glad. In a real fight an opponent wouldn't so why should she? She hits me in the jaw and follows with a kick to my torso. I grab her leg and drag her down. I pin her and like before she swings her legs up and around to my head forcing me off of her. This time though she makes sure I'm face down with an arm pinned to my back and her elbow in my neck. I can feel her knees in my thighs. She's effectively pinned me. I hear her growl and her breathing is hard. It's awful of me but I'm kind of turned on by her right now. She's fierce and I think she's finally starting to realize it. She continues holding me down. I don't think she is seeing me here beneath her. I let her have another minute before speaking.

"I think we can call this one a win for you." I say with my face still in the matt.

"Huh?" She sounds caught off guard. "Oh sorry." I was right she wasn't viewing this as a fight with me anymore. She gets off of me and sits a little ways away from me. I roll to my back and sit up. She's looking off to the side.

"You did well. Much better than earlier." I stand up. "We're done for today." She gets up and walks out. I make a mental note to pick up more limes and tequila. Unfortunately I don't think our drinking will lead to sex this time. Honestly I think it'd be a bad idea right now. Right now she needs a friend not a lover.

Hours later I make my way to her apartment with s bag of limes and a new bottle of tequila. I knock and she opens the door. I hold up my presents and she nods. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. As I walk in she grabs my elbow, "just drinking tonight." I know it's not a question. "Just drinking." I repeat back to her.

 **Please review. Let me know if you like the story, how it could be better, etc.**


	15. Chapter 15

Meeting at Abnegation

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV (on the train reflecting about the meeting)**

That was hell. At least it's over. I faced that Asshole. I thought he'd be bigger like the monster in my nightmares. He wasn't exactly a little guy but no where near Malachi's size. In fact he was slightly shorter than Eric. Stop focusing on him. You're purpose at this meeting was to observe and maintain composure. You maintained Luna, now what did you observe?

That meeting was the first time I heard anyone talk about divergence. The Erudite leaders believe Divergents are a threat to our faction system. I listened to their logic and it makes sense but it's some what flawed. When I said that, that blonde woman looked like she wanted to kill me on the spot. I tried to explain my why I thought it was flawed... _"according to your explanation of divergence, a person fits into more that one faction and therefore doesn't belong, doesn't that mean they're more evolved? Yes it could be considered a mutation but that's still evolution. Don't get me wrong, you [speaking to the blonde Erudite leader] have the highest IQ in this room but what if someone like you had both a high IQ (we know it wouldn't be as high as your's [i quickly stammered] and another skill set suited for another faction? Wouldn't that make them more evolved? I agree that they don't belong here. Not because they're a threat but because they're more evolved and should therefore move on. Shouldn't this be a sign it's time for our city to expand? Either create a new faction for the Divergents or better yet a sister city. [i paused and all eyes were on me. Not only had I spoken out but what I said seemed to have caught everyone off guard. I don't think I'm making myself clear. I should've thought before speaking. I add one more thing before sitting back down] I am not as eloquent with speaking as the Erudite but I hope I've given a new perspective for you all to view the Divergent issue._

I didn't want to call it a problem. Heck I didn't want to call it an 'issue'. Like I had said, words or speeches were not my strong suit.

"Luna are you ok?" Max finally asked now that we were alone on the train.

"I'm not sure Max. I couldn't help but speak out, sorry if I over stepped."

"Not at all. You don't need to apologize for speaking. You're going to make a fine leader Luna. But that's not what I was referring to..."

He didn't have to finish. I knew what he was referring to. That fucker Marcus had the audacity to touch me! He had grabbed my elbow on our way out. I couldn't have stopped myself from slamming it back into his face if I wanted to...and I didn't.

 _"Don't you ever touch me. Don't you ever put your hands on me!"_ I remember hissing at him. Others had stared but didn't say anything. Guess they just assumed I was reckless being Dauntless and all. Oh if they had only known! I had displayed restraint not recklessness. At least Max appeared to have known. He had ushered me out and I thought he'd yell at me once we got on the train but he didn't. He was silent.

Looking out of the train car I realized we were close to a particular portion of Amity.

"I just need some time to collect myself ok Max?" He nodded and with that I leapt from the train. I heard him gasp sharply. He hadn't expected that! I didn't turn around though. Instead I ran. I ran towards an open area with lots of trees as the trained continued on back towards Dauntless.

After my last meeting with Amity I'm aware of a hole in the fence up ahead. One that I can squeeze through. About 50 yards out is a drop off and below it is the watering hole. I could really use a swim. I've always found water to be comforting

I make my way through the fence. Damn my hips and bust. They make it difficult to squeeze through but I eventually manage. No one patrols here...at least not yet which is why I had to seize this opportunity. I run the drop off and make my way down. But before I dive in the water I can hear moaning. What's that? I had assumed no one would be here. I do a sweep and can't see anyone. I step further out onto the rock I typically jump from and lean over. Around the bend on the bank I can make out a couple getting intimate. It's not just anyone either...it's Malachi and some woman I don't know. She's giving him a blow job and from the sounds of it they're both enjoying. My throat and mouth go dry. My chest is tight. I know he sleeps with other women. Hell I sleep with other men and women. Why does this bother me? Why does it hurt? _Because knowing it and seeing it are two entirely different things_. My mind quips back at me. I'm still leaning and lose my footing. I fall in the water. Shit! Oh no! I need to get out of here. No surface and swim hard and fast to the other bank. I don't want them to see me.

"Luna?" I hear Malachi call out. Fuck! I don't turn around. I don't want to see anymore.

I wave over my shoulder and holler out, "sorry, umm didn't mean to intrude. I needed a swim." I squeaked out and took off running.

"Luna wait!" He calls out but I'm not about to stick around. Thanks to my training I know I can out run anyone in Amity. I circle back to the cliff and make my way back to the fence. Once through I sprint to the tracks. Another train should arrive any minute and I don't want to miss it. Running completely soaked is proving to be quite the workout.

Once on the train my head is spinning. So much has happened today. I stare out of the car. I try not to think about it all but of course I fail. A few tears fall down my cheek. No Luna! Not here. You still have to make it back to your apartment. I stand in the doorway looking out. Maybe all this wind will help dry me a little. Really I just start to feel cold. The roof of the Dauntless compound comes into sight. I jump and decide the net is my quickest way in. No one is usually around it either so that's a plus.

I take a deep breath and let myself fall. Thankfully no one is around. I lay there a minute and then make my way out. I take some back halls and head towards my place. Unfortunately I bump into Killian. Fuck! Why can't I just catch a break.

"Why are you all wet Lu?" He asks me.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just need to go." I snap at him and push past him. I'll apologize later.

Finally I make it to my apartment. I open the door and lock it quickly behind me. I strip out of my clothes as I walk to the bathroom. I'll clean it all up later. Right now I just want a hot shower. I get in once the water is warm enough. Everything that's happened swarms my mind. It's all too much. I end up letting myself sob like a child and somehow find my self sitting on my shower floor. The water beating down on me as my cries rack through my body. I need this release after today. I hear someone pounding on my door but ignore it. I want to ignore everything and everyone.

 **Please review. Let me know who you think should be at the door.**


	16. Chapter 16

Aftermath

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Malachi's POV**

Damn that feels good. Wendy isn't as good as Luna but then again who is? Wendy is pretty good at giving head. She moans and swallows as I hit the back of her throat. The vibrations go straight through me to my spine. I moan encouraging her to keep doing what she's doing. I'm so close.

Out of nowhere there's a loud splash. Shit. What was that? Wendy and I both snap our heads in direction of the noise. I wince a little because she accidentally caught me with her teeth.

"Sorry." She mumbles. Someone is getting out of the water. Why would anyone go swimming fully clothed? Wait is that Luna?!

"Luna?" I call out. Wendy gives me an incredulous look. I ignore her. Did Luna see us? Shit, I hope not.

"Sorry, umm didn't mean to intrude. I needed a swim." She waves over her shoulder but doesn't turn around. Didn't mean to intrude? Fuck she did see us! I grab my briefs and try to get them on as I call out to her again.

"Luna wait!" She's running. I start after her but we're on opposite banks. Damn she's fast. How did she even get here? Why did she need a swim? Did something happen? Fuck. And she saw me with Wendy! Damnit! It's one thing for us to know we hook-up with other people but it's entirely different to witness it. Hell I don't even like watching Lena kiss her but its bearable. I can't watch them go further than that though. My stomach churns. I could never watch someone else pleasure her. If I'm there I want to be the one, the only one, pleasuring her.

"What was that about?" Wendy asks.

"We should head back." I tell her.

"But we weren't finished. Don't you want to continue?" She asks seductively.

"No, let's head back." Any and all desire I had to get off is now gone. I never wanted Lulu to see me with someone else. My stomach is all knotted up. I need to talk to her. _How do you plan to do that?_ I ask myself. Not a fucking clue. I'm not a leader and I don't have any reason or excuse to go to Dauntless. Maybe I could run into her in the city? Like I did Eric that one time? I'll ask Johanna for loading duty tomorrow. I'm so sorry Lulu. I shake my head. I can't imagine what she's feeling right now. Or what's going through her mind. Shit. Double Shit!

 **Killian's POV**

I'm meeting Amber in a few minutes. I just need to check on something I saw while in the control room. It looked like something fell in the net but it was a blur so I couldn't make out what or who it was. Eric had asked I keep an eye on all the entrances. He didn't say why. Out of nowhere Lu barrels into me.

"Why are you all wet Lu?" I ask her.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just need to go." She snaps at me. Whoa! I don't think I've ever heard her speak like that. She pushes past me causing my shirt to get wet.

I'm going to be late meeting Amber but she'll be ok once I explain. Right now I need to find Eric. Was this why he had me watching all of the entrances?

I spot him in the pit. I wave at him and gesture with my head indicating I want him to meet me by side wall. He nods and heads in that direction. I do too.

"Why is your shirt all wet? Forget how to use a cup?" Eric quips at me and I roll my eyes.

"You wanted me to keep an eye on the entrances, was that because Lu didn't come back with Max?" I ask him. He glares at me but nods.

"She's back. I just ran into her. Any idea why she's soaking wet from head to toe?" I can't help but ask letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"No." He replies curtly and walks off. What the hell is going on? I head towards the infirmary. Maybe Amber knows what's going on?

 **Eric's POV**

Thank goodness she's back! After hearing she jumped from the train I wasn't sure if she would come back. Max was pretty scared for her too. That's not a place we normally jump. Max said they were pretty high up and that he was surprised she hadn't broken an ankle or her neck for that matter. What could she have been thinking?!

All that matters now is that she's back. Killian said she was soaking wet. Wonder why?

I stop by to grab more liquor on my way up to our apartments. I'm out of tequila again. I don't think tequila is going to be strong enough for her tonight. Not after that meeting. Max said she did extremely well. I couldn't believe that jackass had the nerve to touch her! It was a good thing I wasn't there because I would've snapped his neck.

I want to get her something but I'm not sure what. Hmmm...oh I know a high quality bourbon would be strong enough and a nice gift. Better get her some rock glasses too. I doubt she has any. Hell she's probably never had bourbon. Definitely best to start with the good shit. Are those purple tinted rock glasses? Those would be perfect! I snatch 'em up and head to the checkout. I'll leave the tequila and limes at my place. The clerk put the glasses in a nice padded box to ensure they wouldn't get broken.

I head to Luna's after dropping stuff off at my place and changing clothes. I knock but there's no answer. I lean against the door? I can make out something but I'm not sure what it is...is she ok? I pound on the door. Still nothing. Alright that's it. I use my master key and slide the door open slowly. Are those her clothes? Man they are soaking wet. There are puddles every where. I shut the door behind me and put the bourbon and box of glasses on her kitchen counter.

"Luna?" I call out. I head further into her apartment. I can hear the shower running. Is that crying? Is she crying? I knock on the bathroom door. "Luna?" I say again.

"Eric?"

"Yes. Sorry I let myself in. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Get out. I locked the door for a reason. I don't want to be around anyone right now. Please leave." Her voice cracks multiple times and I hear her sniffle.

"Luna please let me come in."

"No! Now GET OUT!" She screams and begins sobbing again. Well shit! I've never heard her like this before. I don't want to leave but she clearly wants to be alone. I head back towards her door. Still wanting to do something for her I decide to clean up the wet clothes and mop up the puddles. I then leave and head back to my apartment. Looks like a tequila night for me after all.

 **Luna's POV**

Once my need to cry subsides I stand up. I wash my body and hair then step out. I stand there quietly listening to make sure Eric left. Once I'm confident there is no one in my apartment I tentatively step out of my bathroom. I look around. No one but me is here. I exhale loudly. Thank goodness. I don't want anyone to see me right now. Hell I didn't want anyone to know I broke down. Why did Eric have to come in my fucking apartment?! Damnit. In just my towel I walk to the door to make sure it's locked. At least he locked it behind him. I absentmindedly touch the lock to make sure it's secure. When I turn around I notice my clothes are gone. There's not even a single drop, well other than what I just tracked out here. And what's that? I pick up the bottle and read the label. Bourbon...hmmm looks fancy. I open the box and gasp at the pretty purple glasses. I pick up the note laying on top and one of the glasses to examine it closer. These are very pretty. I set it back down. I read the note, ' _a strong drink for a strong woman. x Eric'._ Awe! Now I feel like such an ass. I pour a glass and sniff it. Smells good, definitely strong. I take a sip. It's warm but damn this is good. That man may have just introduced me to my favorite drink. I walk back to my room taking my glass with me. I put on some PJs. I head back out to my living room. I pick up the bottle of bourbon on my way. I finish my glass and set both down on my coffee table. I turn my rocking arm chair to face my window. Again I find myself thankful for the view. I pour myself another glass and sit down. I sit there rocking, sipping away at my bourbon while staring outside. It's dark but I don't care. I just want to enjoy the quiet.

I wake up early the next morning. I stretch and lay there a moment. Today I need to apologize to both Killian and Eric. I'll also need to thank Eric for that delicious bourbon. It's too early to go to my office and I'd honestly like to go workout. No one should be there this early. Maybe I'll even spend some time on the punching bags. Yeah that'll help release some of this stress. I get up, get dressed and head to the training room.

I push the door open. Only half the lights are on. I stretch out and do a few laps to get warmed up. I head to the punching bags. That's when I hear the sound of someone else hitting the bags. So much for being alone in here. As I get closer I see who it is...Four. Damn. Before I can walk away his eyes meet mine. A shudder goes through me. Those eyes always creep me out. Ugh! He's not a bad guy Luna. He's not his father. Breathe.

"You're in here kinda early aren't you?" He asks shyly.

"Ugh, yeah sorry. Still kind of worked up from yesterday. Thought I'd get a workout in before breakfast. Didn't mean to bother you. I'll go work out on the weights."

"No. Wait. I heard about your meeting. You stay. I'll go. I know you're uncomfortable around me and I'm sure you need a workout more than me. Especially after a trip to Abnegation." He's sincere in his offer.

I let out a heavy sigh. "No you don't have to go Four. I'm sorry I haven't exactly been nice to you. It's not that _you_ make me uncomfortable." I look down because I can't stand looking into those eyes. Again I let out a heavy sigh. "It's...it's your eyes. You have his eyes." I shift uncomfortably.

"Oh." Is all he manages to say.

"Look can you just sit down over here." I point a couple feet away from me. "We can lean against the wall and talk. Just let's look at the wall over there versus each other ok?" I flick my eyes up in time to catch him nod. He moves over next to me and we both sit. Our shoulders are only a couple inches apart.

"This ok?" He asks me.

"It's better. Thanks." He sighs heavily. "What is it?" I ask him.

"How do you do it Luna? How do you deal? You've always got it together. I don't know how you do it." His voice is cracking. I remember he said his father abused him as well. I let out a nervous laugh. His head snaps in my direction like I just grew an extra head. I wait for him to turn back and face the other wall before answering.

"I don't have my shit together. If anything that statement is far from the truth. Hell I broke down sobbing last night and even screamed at Eric." I can't believe I just admitted that to him! So much for not wanting anyone to know. I feel him looking over at me but he keeps his head facing the other wall. "I struggle with it every day. Really my friends are the ones that get me through. Back in Amity it was Lena and Malachi. Here it's all of you guys. I have to constantly remind myself I survived and that now I'm strong. Strong enough to beat his ass, kill him even, if he ever tries to hurt me again."

"How did you end up in Amity? I mean you were adopted right?" How does he know that? Maybe he read it in my file during initiation. He was one of my instructors after all. "It was in your file. I had to get familiar with all the transfers' backgrounds."

"Yes, Johanna adopted me. She found me next to one of her green houses. I don't know how I got there. She took care of me. I don't remember a whole lot before my time in Amity. Bits and pieces. Unfortunately most of what I do remember involves Marcus." I spit out his name like its poison. I find even his name is vile. I shift uncomfortably again.

"Who are Lena and Malachi?" He asks innocently. Ugh I don't really want to talk about Malachi. Not after yesterday. My stomach churns. I decide to focus on Lena.

"They're friends of mine in Amity." Oops I hope he doesn't notice I still consider them close friends versus referencing to them in past tense since I'm no longer in Amity. "Lena was the first friend I can ever remember having." If he did notice he isn't commenting on it, thank goodness. "She's very strong willed." I chuckle a little. "A little persistent in her affection too but she was very patient with me. She was the first one to break me out of my shell. Sort of like Zeke is with you...but we were closer. Guess you could refer to it as more intimate than a normal friend would be..." I flick my eyes over at him. He's blushing.

"Yeah Zeke has helped me a lot. He definitely tries hard to get me out of my shell but not in the same manner as your friend."

"That's up to Tris right?" I nudge his shoulder with mine trying to break the awkward tension. He blushes again but chuckles this time and nods. I smile to myself. We hear people moving about outside the training room. "Want to go get breakfast?"

"Sure but don't you want to workout?" He's still not looking at me so instead of shaking my head I answer him verbally, "no. I'm good. Talking with you took some of the edge off." He looks at me smiles and looks away again quickly. I bump his shoulder again, "come on let's go." We get changed and head out.

We get our food and sit down at our normal table. Killian comes up to join us. He is standing next to me.

"Is it safe to join you?" I know he's addressing me and not Four.

"Yes, it's safe Killian. Sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No biggie, Lu. You can be scary, you know that? I don't ever want to be on your shit list." He bumps my shoulder and we both laugh.

I head to my office while the two of them head to the control room for their shift. I get settled in my office but decide to put on some black eyeliner before getting to work. Makes my green eyes sharper and I feel fierce when I check my efforts in the mirror.

An hour later I hear Eric rummaging in his office. He normally says hello but after last night I guess he's keeping his distance. I decide its best to get my apology out of the way so things can get back to normal.

I knock on his door jam, "Morning". I try to smile but it's weak. I'm embarrassed. He was bent over looking through a drawer but his head snaps up at my greeting.

"Morning." He does a half ass head nod and goes back to looking in his drawer.

"Ugh. Look I wanted to apologize for screaming at you. I wanted to be left alone. How did you get in my apartment anyways?"

"You made that pretty clear." He doesn't acknowledge my apology or answer how he got it. I begin to feel irritated. I'm not going to force him to talk to me.

"You seem busy. I'll leave you to it. Thanks for the bourbon." I walk away quickly. That's not how I wanted it to go but he clearly didn't want to talk to me. Maybe a run will help calm me back down. I pass Lynn and ask if she wants to join me.

"Sure I can use a run. Meet back here in 10?" I nod and go get changed.

Lynn is a little rough around the edges but I like her. She always speaks her mind and I admire her bluntness. After our run she suggests we spar for a bit. I nod in agreement and we head for the training room. I've never gone up against a Dauntless born so I'm curious how I'll measure up. We stretch out and make our way into the ring. Not even a minute in Killian and Four coming running in. We both look over at them wondering where the fire is?

"What?" we ask in unison.

"Ugh..." Killian is trying to find the right words. "We noticed you guys on the monitors and wanted to come watch." He shrugs his shoulders and they stride over to the ring.

"Ignore 'em." I say rolling my eyes at the guys.

"Oh they're just excited to see someone kick your ass." Lynn taunts me.

"Kick my ass, huh? Oh now it's on." We fight with everything we have, neither of us holding back. After about a half hour she finally pins me but she's so light compared to Eric that I throw her off of me. She gets up and comes at me again. I drop down into a split to avoid her punch and sweep her legs as I spin to a sitting position.

"Whoa!" "Damn!" I hear from the side lines.

While Lynn is face down I take advantage and scramble on top of her. She tries to escape but I wrap her legs with mine, pin an arm to her back and use my forearm to keep her face planted in the mat. I arch to apply more pressure when I feel her try to kick out.

"Whose ass is getting kicked?" I taunt. She groans in frustration. I bend down, kiss her ear and whisper, "You're pretty tough." I move off of her and she smiles at me. The guys begin to cheer. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. What do y'all say to some lunch?" Everyone nods. Lynn and I don't even get cleaned up. We chuckle at each other and throw an arm around the other. The guys trail behind us. We pass Eric on the way.

"What happened to you guys?" He asks gesturing to me and Lynn.

"Just a little sparring." I say and Lynn winks. I'm not sure if it was meant for me or Eric.

"Man, you should've seen it! They were intense. I assumed Lynn would've won being Dauntless born and all but Lu held in there...it was crazy!" MKillian excitedly explains as he too throws an arm around me.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I mock pout and slap his chest. "Next time I'll kick your ass." I point into his chest teasingly. His eyes twinkle.

"Name a time and date and I'll be there." He responds quickly. Is he flirting with me?

"After Lunch?" He nods but Eric interjects.

"Luna we've got training after lunch." Oh? I wasn't aware of any training scheduled for today.

"Well can't I spar with Killian and you critique? Facing different opponents is good practice right?" I ask him. He's got his leader mask on. I can't read him. He's silent for a minute as if deciding if this will be worth his time.

"You're right. No holding back though Killian. Don't think I didn't notice you restraining yourself during initiation when you faced off with one of the female initiates. Let's see if you can provide enough of a challenge for her." Eric addresses Killian and I both. Does Eric think I can't take him? Or is he mocking Killian?

"Oh I'll be enough." Killian retorts. Why do I get the feeling something else is being said here? Like a double meaning. Both men are staring at each other.

I move out of Lynn and Killian's grasp and place my hand on Eric's forearm. "We were going to get lunch. Want to join us." I ask him. His lips twitch up and his hand moves to the small of my back guiding me forward. We get in line behind Uriah.

"Hey Lu!" Uriah pulls me into a hug and away from Eric's hand. "Hey guys!" He leans around me and waves at everyone else. He leaves his arm draped on my hip.

"Where's Marlene?" I ask him. I feel him tense up.

"I'm not sure. We're kind of on a break right now." He replies. He squeezes my hip and then removes his hand to get a tray and some food.

"Since when?" Lynn pipes up from behind Eric.

"A couple days now." He replies and moves on to the table. He looks sad. I want to give him a hug but I don't think that'll cheer him up. I get my food and join him. Everyone else does the same.

"Sorry Uri. Hey you want to come watch Killian and I spar? You missed my sparring session with Lynn earlier." I ask as I sit down next to him. Eric sits down on my other side. Lynn, Killian and Four sit across from us.

"Is that why you two look so rough." He gestures between us. We both beam in pride and nod. Uri reaches up and runs his thumb over my bottom lip. I wince. I guess it's split. Damn I didn't even notice. "Looks like Lynn did a number on you." He taunts as he goes back to eating. I felt Eric tense up when I winced.

"Yeah but she won." Lynn admits and I smile. I dive into my food. We all sit there talking about fighting techniques. An hour goes by and we've all long since finished.

"Are y'all going to fight or what?" Eric asks. I flash him a wide grin thanking him for keeping us on track. He smirks back at me shaking his head. What?


	17. Chapter 17

"Yeah but she won." Lynn admits and I smile. I dive into my food. We all sit there talking about fighting techniques. An hour goes by and we've all long since finished.

"Are y'all going to fight or what?" Eric asks. I flash him a wide grin thanking him for keeping us on track. He smirks back at me shaking his head. What?

Back in the training room Killian and I climb into he ring. Everyone gathers around.

"Alright, same rules as during initiation. Fight until one of you can't continue." Eric announces. Killian and I both look at him like he's got two heads. What point will this make? I look around and guess everyone must feel same way because they're all gawking at Eric. Just then Max walks in.

"What's going on in here?" Max asks us.

"Lu's training. She felt we needed to mix things up. I agreed. It's good for her to face different opponents." Eric pauses. "We're going by initiation rules."

Max looks at Killian and I in the ring. He steps up next to Eric. "No, that won't do. They've already faced off like that. No point in wasting her training time." Uh-oh this can't be good. "According to your reports she's improved immensely since initiation. I want to see for myself just how much." Wait is he suggesting I fight him? Shit. "Uriah get in the ring." Killian looks disappointment and begins to exit the ring. "Where do you think you're going?" Max asks Killian. Hold up! What's happening?! I look at Eric and he's got his leader face on. His jaw is clenched. Is this really happening? Am I supposed to fight Killian and Uriah at the same time?! As if Max was reading my mind. "You two are going to fight Lu at the same time. Lu I expect you to beat them both. None of you hold back or there will be hell to pay." His tone is menacing. Fuck.

Uriah and Killian glance at each other and take a fighting stance across from me. They both have regret flashing in there eyes. I look around and everyone looks distraught. Yeah I'm nervous but shit could you people have a little faith! Max is watching me. I close my eyes, exhale and shake out my limbs. You can do this Luna. Imagine that they're both Marcus. It worked when you faced off with Eric. Now there's two. Fight like your life depends on it. I nod to myself and open my eyes. I flash Max a determined look. I face Marcus and his twin. I get in my stance and I watch as they both swallow hard. That's right be afraid.

"Fight." Max orders.

Neither guy moves so I do. I hit Killian in the throat and kick Uri hard in the side. This seems to snap them both out of their thoughts. Uriah swings and I block him. Killian is catching his breath. Uriah swings again and makes contact though I moved at the last second so it wasn't a full on hit. Killian is back in play now. I've got to get them down. Think Luna! What makes a man drop? Both come at me and I drop to a split. They're both surprised and I thrust both fists out and hit them in the tenders. They both groan and bend forward. I think I even hear groaning off to the side. I pull myself between them and flip to a sitting position. I kick them both in the ass forcing them down quickly. I have to take Uriah out first because he's the bigger threat. I pounce and knee him in the kidney as I punch his jaw. I punch and knee him again. I feel Killian kick me in the back. Guess he's recovered! I punch Uri again in the face and he goes limp. Thank goodness! I can see from Killian's shadow that he's about to kick again. I sprawl out on top of Uriah's limp body so his kick goes over my head. I then position myself on one knee and punch the bundle of nerves on Killian's exposed thigh. He drops to one knee. I attack his kidneys. He spins around to block me and tackles me. He pins me and punches my jaw. I try to block but he still makes contact. I think about how I got out of this with Eric. As Killian swings back again I splay my hands out for balance. I thrust my hips to ceiling as hard as I can and then quickly dip one. I swing my legs around to the side of his head and force him off of me. I scramble on top of him before he can react. I bend his arm closest to me in a painful manner and hop onto my toes so all my weight is applied to his awkwardly bent arm. I then punch him in the face. I hit him again and again. I can feel him weakening. I hit him again and hear a sickening crack. As he falls I hear Uriah stir. He's up again? Shit. I look over to Max. "Continue" he commands. Fuck! Really?!

I hit Killian one more time for good measure. I can't afford for him to get up again. I get to my feet and face Uriah. Uriah moves quickly toward me. But he swings wide. I drop my hips and smack my hands on the mat. I have to make sure I come up at the right angle to take him down. Uriah is now somewhat over me and I lunge, with my hips squarely under me, up and in to him. My shoulder connecting hard with his gut and my arms wrapping around his thighs as I ram him over. I hear his breath being forcefully expelled as we both tumble back to the mat. With me on top of him. I knee him in the balls and begin punching his face. I'm dizzy so I know I'm a little sloppy. I just keep swinging and connecting with his face.

"Enough". I hear someone yell as large arms wrap around me pulling me up and away. At first I kick out and try to get away thinking my other opponent has recovered.

"Lulu that's enough." The nickname washes over me like ice water. I look down at the arms wrapped around me, they have a geometric pattern to 'em. Like a maze. Eric. I stop fighting and he sets me down. He turns me around to look in my eyes. Concern etched in every line and a hint of sadness in his eyes. I stumble but he catches me. Someone stands close to us. I try to focus on who it is...Max I think.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. You Luna are done with your training!" He slaps my shoulder and is grinning like a mad man. Cheers and claps breakout. "Go get cleaned up and we'll meet in Tori's shop in two hours." Eric helps me stand up right. Max is still smiling. "Four, you and Lynn make sure those to make it to the infirmary." He gestures to Uriah and Killian.

"I'm a leader! A Dauntless Leader!" I beam up at Eric. He lets out his belly laugh.

"Yes, yes you are wild woman! Now let's get you back to your place so you can get cleaned up." Eric helps me back to my apartment.

Eric draws me a bath and adds some powder to it. He says it'll help and that I should soak for a half hour. He even gets me a glass of bourbon 'to celebrate' he says. He leaves and says he's going to make us something to eat while I soak.

I slip into the hot water and become enveloped in the bubbles. Shit I feel like I'm being boiled alive! Eric said it had to be hot for the powder to work. Well it's definitely hot! I sip the bourbon. I hope Uriah and Killian are ok. I wonder where Eric got this powder? Maybe I can get some for them. We all took quite a beating. _They wouldn't have even been there had it not been for my big mouth_. I owe them a big kiss for the beating they received at my hands. I sip my bourbon and continue soaking until it's all gone. I set the glass down and lean back and close my eyes.

I'm startled awake by someone shaking my shoulder. Water splashes over the side at my sporadic motions. Eric is chuckling at me. "You fell asleep. Come on and get out. Dinner is ready."

I stand up and hear Eric inhale sharply. I look down and see the water and bubbles sliding down my naked body. Then I look back at him. His eyes are wide and raking over my body. What? He's seen me naked before, why is this different? He stands there frozen in place. He's blocking me from the towels.

"May I have a towel please?" I ask since he's not moving. His eyes don't leave my body as he reaches behind him. His hand blindly searching for a towel. It finally finds one but he doesn't hand it over.

"Let me?" He steps forward and motions with the towel indicating he wants to dry me off. I raise my eyebrows at him but he isn't looking at my face. I motion with my fingers for him to look up. His eyes meet mine and I feel a shudder go through me. I don't know if it's from the lustful look he's giving me or the fact that I'm cold.

"Don't we need to go meet Max?"

"Oh we have a little time. At least enough for me to..." His voice trails off. So do his eyes. Really? I'm all beat up and he's looking at me like I'm a slice of Dauntless cake. I nod. He moves closer to me wrapping the towel around my shoulders and pressing it smooth with his hands. His eyes flick to mine and then to my lips but he doesn't kiss me. I notice his breathing is shallow. He pulls the towel to one arm and swipes it down cupping it around me, he repeats this on the other arm. He bends and catches some of the water drops dripping from my breasts on his tongue. I inhale anticipating his mouth to make contact but it doesn't. I can feel his warm breath on my skin and my skins raises into goosebumps. His eyes come back to mine as he rubs the towel across my chest. He then kneels in front of me. He sweeps the towel around to my back and uses the ends to dry my stomach. He lets one end go skipping my hips and slowly pats my foot dry. He cups my heel and squeezes it so that I let him lift it. He sits back on his heels and places my foot on his thigh. He slowly squeezes the towel around my leg. Inching up one hand length at a time until he reaches my hip. He grips the back of my foot again and sets it back on the floor. He repeats his actions with my other leg. Only this time he doesn't set my foot back on the floor. Instead he twists his body and presses my other leg to follow suit so I remain in front of him. Becoming aware a wall is now behind me I step back so I can lean against it some. He scoots closer to me lifting my leg over his shoulder. He swings the towel behind me again and catches the other end, placing it over my hips. He uses it to pull my hips forward. He moves closer still. His warm breath against my bare hip bone. He kisses it then trails open mouthed kisses to the other side. Using his tongue on the other side he begins to draw circles with his tongue. A moan slips past my lips and I raise up onto the ball of my foot. He takes this as an opportunity to dip his other shoulder under my thigh. Effectively lifting me off my feet and onto his shoulders completely. I press my back into the bathroom wall. He hums against my lower lips and the vibrations make me gasp. That's a new sensation I wasn't expecting. His hands on my thighs squeeze and rub them gently causing goosebumps to break out in their wake. I can feel him smiling against me. Why does my body always betray me! His hands move to the juncture between my hip and thigh and he tugs me to him. His face now even more in my business. He takes a long lick and my body shudders. He takes a couple more licks and then I feel his tongue dip deeper into me. He hums again and then backs off.

"There's that taste I love." He murmurs before delving back between my folds. He licks and sucks my clit. I'm moaning and trying not to buck my hips. Damn he's good at this. Then I feel one hand release my thigh and his fingers enter me. I gasp and his assault on my clit intensifies as his fingers pump in and out of me. I moan loudly and feel my legs tighten. I squeeze and massage my tits as he continues. I moan again. "That's right baby, cum for me. I want to taste more of you. Cum baby." He goes back to my clit as his fingers pump away. I feel all my muscles contract and can't help but to slam my head against the wall. His name slips from my lips. My hand griping his hair tightly as I peak. I feel him hum against me as he licks me clean, forcing another twitch from my sensitive body. He dips one shoulder and slowly lets my leg come back into contact with the floor. Repeating the motion so I'm now standing. He wipes his face on the towel and let's in fall to the floor. He kisses his way up my body to my neck. My breathing is still heavy but begins to regulate. He sucks gently on my neck and again my body jerks slightly. I moan softly. I feel him smile into my neck. His hands squeezing my hips. His lips find my ear, "Now you can get dressed and I'll warm dinner back up." He pats my butt and leaves.

Before going to Tori's I explain to Eric I want to check on the guys. He nods reluctantly and escorts me to the infirmary. I tell him he can go on ahead if he wants but he says no and slips an arm around my waist. Well ok then.

Uriah and Killian are both at the counter. Whoa they look bad. I did all that?!

"What are you here to finish us off evil woman?" Uriah asks playfully.

"Hey that's evil woman _Leader."_ I retort with my finger pointing at him. Both their eyes go wide.

"Really?!" They both ask. I fervently nod my head and squeal. I run up and hug and kiss them both. Both wince when I hug them and again when I place a chaste kiss on their lips. Again their eyes are wide but they're both smiling like idiots.

"Thank you both for getting in that ring with me!" I hear Eric snort. All of us ignore him. "We're on our way to meet Max now to get my leadership tattoos." I say as I move back next to Eric and I feel his arm slip around my hips.

"Mind if we tag along? May not get a chance to witness a leader getting their leadership tattoos again." Killian asks. I flick my eyes to Eric. He's rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not." I feel Eric pull me closer to him as we all walk out.

Max is already there when we arrive. "All set?" He asks me. I flash him a toothy grin and he chuckles at me. I sit down in Tori's chair. "It'll do us some good to have a woman amongst the ranks huh Eric?" Max asks as he back-hands Eric's stomach.

"In more ways than one." Eric responds as he blocks Max from another hit.

Tori enters the room carrying fresh supplies. "Whoa what happened to you two?" She asks Uriah and Killian. They both point at me. I kiss the air teasing them all. "Well damn Lu. Remind me to never piss you off." I smile at her. "So where are we putting these?" Tori asks. The guys have 'em on their necks but my neck is too sensitive for that. Plus mine already has some ink.

"Are my forearms a suitable place?" I ask looking between Eric and Max. They both nod. "Forearms it is!" This way they'll be just as visible as the guys' marks.

"Alright. Let's begin." Tori begins working on the placement as we all chit chat.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	18. Chapter 18

Zip Lining

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Malachi's POV**

I've been on loading duty ever since Luna saw me with Wendy. This is my only chance to run into her. I hate being here but I'll do whatever it takes to speak to Luna. I've got to make sure she's ok.

There are more Dauntless here than usual. Normally I'd wonder why but honestly I'm just hoping this increases the chances that Luna is here with them. I think I catch a glimpse of Eric in the crowd. He disappears again. Damn. I go back to tossing bags down. I let my eyes scan the crowd every time I turn. Yes! There he is and he's bent over talking to someone short. My heart leaps. Please let it be Lulu! There are too many people damnit. Even with my height I can't tell if it's her or not. Whoever it is just punched his arm. There are tattoos of the forearm. No, that's not Lulu. Shit. I thought for sure she'd be the one he was talking to. As if the world decided to finally cut me some slack the crowd parts and I can see it is Lulu!

Wait she got tattoos on her forearms? They look like...no! She got tattoos to match Eric's? Oh no! Oh please no! My stomach churns. I taste bile coming up my throat. Please tell me Lulu hasn't fallen for that ass! Was seeing me with Wendy too much? I've got to talk to her.

"Luna!" I holler out. Eric's eyes snap to mine. He looks away though. He's pretending not to see me. Yeah, like you can miss my giant ass, especially on this truck! Nice try fucker.

"LUNA!" I shout even louder. I don't care who hears me. I think I see her head turn but she's so short I doubt she can see me through this crowd. Oh please part again! Just let her catch a glimpse of me.

"LU-" I begin shouting again but see Eric holler something out too. Fucking bastard is doing it on purpose. All of a sudden the Dauntless seem to swarm. They're fist pumping and cheering. As if they're one mass they all head off together. UGH! I was so close. I punch at the bags of grain and one busts open. Shit!

"Malachi! I think it's best if you head back." Someone behind me chastises me but I don't bother looking to see who because it doesn't matter. Damnit. I'm going to get a dose of peace serum I know it. At least it'll take my mind off of things. I guess I'm going to have to wait until Lulu visits again. Maybe I can talk Johanna into making that happen sooner rather than later.

 **Eric's POV**

If that giant oaf thinks I'm about to let him get near Luna without interfering he's a dumbass. Yes I saw him but thankfully Luna didn't. It was by stroke of my genius I suggested we all go zip lining in honor of Luna's new leadership status. I don't think she's been yet but I know she's going to love it. The girl is definitely an adrenaline junkie.

Zeke gets the generator going and we pile into the elevator. It's going to take two trips to get everyone to the top. There are a lot of us this time. Those who don't like it but wanted to be here have already headed down to the end to catch people. Uriah goes first. He screams the whole way. I feel a little embarrassed for Zeke but the guy is grinning his head off. I guess he's proud that his brother at least did it. I know some, like Four, refuse to partake in these kind of activities. It isn't for everyone. I have a feeling Luna is going to love it.

"Shoot I don't have a hair tie." She mumbles. She begins braiding her hair on the top of her and works her way to the back. It's extremely messy but kind of warrior like at the same time. She makes me think of those Viking women we read about in school. I smirk at the thought. Those women were tough too.

Killian, Amber and Lynn have all gone. I'm up next. I want to be down there to catch her and see her face. There's something extremely sexy about her when she's on an adrenaline high. Plus that black eyeliner really makes her green eyes pop. I love it when she wears it but then again she looks good with nothing on too...and I mean _nothing!_ Damn my thoughts. I'm going to get a hard on before I even take my turn. Zeke will never let me forget it either if I get in that harness with a boner. Think of babies, sick people...ok good it worked.

"Eric you're up." Zeke calls out. Not a moment too soon either! I lean down give Luna a quick kiss. "See ya down there." I wink at her. I climb in and Zeke launches me. I hoot and holler in excitement all the way down.

Next is Luna. I don't hear anything. Did she not go? Surely she didn't chicken out? Oh there she is! I'm surprised she's not screaming. I notice she's laughing. I'm smiling like an idiot I know but I can't help it. She is so radiant. She gets near the end and we holler at her to pull the brake. She does in the knick of time. She releases herself and she falls into our arms. I grab ahold of her pulling her to her feet and towards me.

"That was..." She's breathing hard. Laughing that hard mixed with an adrenaline high can do that. I look her over. Her hair is loose and wild looking in the back after her whirlwind ride. Only the top part remained braided. There's a fire in her eyes that's magnified by the black eyeliner and her cheeks are pink from the adrenaline. Put it all together and fuck she's sexy. I can't help myself. I pull her too me and kiss her hard and deep. I force my tongue in her mouth needing to feel her's. She moans lightly and presses into me. I wrap her tightly in my arms. I can't get enough. Fuck I want her so bad right now.

"Ugh get a room already!" I hear Lynn say near us and Luna pulls away. I glare at Lynn for interrupting and she glares right back at me. Well that's new.

"Can we go again?" I look down at Luna and she's biting her bottom lip. Again her eyes render me speechless with desire. I nod and we make our way back to the elevator.

"You know you look like a warrior goddess. It's sexy as all hell." I let out a low playful growl as I pull her to me and nuzzle her neck. She blushes.

"Yeah right. I probably look like a mess! My hair has got to be going every which way."

"Oh it is but its only adding to the effect. You look like you just walked off a battlefield...minus the blood and battle wounds. I like your hair like this. With whatever kind of braid that is and the back all loose."

"It was a French braid or was. I guess it's half a braid now."

"Plus your eyes look like they could burn right through me. That liner really makes them pop. Add in the flush of adrenaline...fuck I want you so bad right now." I'm not ashamed to admit my desire for her. I pull her to me and kiss her hard again. She deepens the kiss this time. She grabs a handful of my shirt and pulls me to her. I walk her to the opposite wall and press her into it. We were lucky to get the elevator to ourselves. As if on cue it dings and we have to get out. We're both breathing hard. We rake our eyes of the other.

"Back again?" Zeke hollers breaking us out of our bubble. Everyone needs to seriously disappear! Fuckers keep interrupting us. I groan in frustration.

"Oh I'm definitely hooked! I can't believe you've been keeping this a secret from me Zeke!" Luna pouts.

"Promise I'll never forget to invite you again." Zeke says with a wink.

"Want to go first Lulu or want me to? I'll be there to catch you if I go first." I leave the choice up to her. I can't help but use the Amity nickname when she looks all wild and crazy. Mmm Lulu, my warrior goddess. I'm definitely going to have to use that one on her later.

"You first but only if you kiss me like that again when you do catch me."

"Deal." Again I know a stupid grin is plastered on my face but I honestly can't help it.

"Alright enough mush. Get going so I can take my turn too! Y'all are going to be the last ones." Zeke says to us both. I climb in again. I do love this rush.

Lulu comes down right after. Again she doesn't scream. In fact this time she doesn't even begin cheering or laughing until she brakes and drops. As promised I pull her to me into another passionate kiss. She breaks away laughing at the sound of Zeke coming down the line. He sounds like a mad man. Even I can't help but to laugh. She beams up at me. I know my laugh is one of her favorite sounds.

"Come on Lulu. Let's head back." I kiss her forehead and move my arm to drape across her hips. It's like they were made for me. We fit together so well it should scare me but instead it draws me in.

"Hey y'all up for a party to celebrate Lu's new status and maybe a few rounds of candor or dauntless?" Zeke asks as he catches up to us. I look down at my warrior goddess and she's already nodding away.

"Looks like you can count us in." I tell him and he runs off to tell others about the party.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Candor or Dauntless**

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

Eric and I head to Zeke's together. As soon as we enter Zeke jumps on a table.

"The guest of honor has arrived!" He announces. I'm then lifted into the air and passed around like when we first joined Dauntless. It's a wonderful feeling to have people embrace you. These people are happy I'm one of their leaders. I'm set down on my feet in the kitchen. Grinning from ear to ear I fix myself a drink. I scan the room and my eyes find Eric. His eyes snap to mine. I see his lips twitch up and he downs whatever was left in his cup. He joins me in the kitchen for a refill.

"What is our new leader drinking?" Eric asks.

"A rum and coke." I can't help but let my smile widen. I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing people calling me a leader. Pride courses through my veins.

"Will the new leader dance with me?" Eric asks. I guess he picked up on my reaction. I beam up at him and nod. He takes my hand and we make our way onto the dance floor. I love dancing. Since Eric is well aware of how I dance I go ahead and let loose. I shake my hips and rock into him. Considering the reaction I get from I know he's enjoying it. I place a hand on his chest. I can feel the rumble of one of his growls. I smile at him knowingly and he pulls me closer to him.

"Whoa check you out Lu." I hear Uriah come up next to us. I blush a little. I only meant to get Eric's attention. I feel Eric tense and his hands squeeze my hips. Zeke jumps back on the table that's now only a few feet away.

"Alright thanks for coming. Now get out!" Knowing how Zeke and Uriah's parties work, I know I'm not supposed to leave. It's now time for Candor or Dauntless. I look around to see whose left: myself, Eric, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Amber, Killian, Tori, Tris and Four. I guess Marlene didn't come, or didn't stay since Uriah and her are still on a break. Wonder where Christina and Will are?

"I'll start us off." Uriah announces. Zeke glares at him. Normally Zeke starts but I guess he's going to let this one slide. "Lu, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" I shout raising my cup. Everyone cheers.

"Let Shauna and Lynn give you a makeover." The sisters get excited. That doesn't sound so bad.

"Ok." I nod my head. They squeal. Both of them. Uhh should I be worried? They pull me out the door and we all run to their apartment. When we arrive the only thing I ask is they don't put me in a skirt since we're playing the game. They look at each other as if debating and then nod. Thank goodness. They end up putting me in skin tight leather pants, a black blouse of sorts topped off with a purple corset (shit is tight but I have to admit I really like it), leather boots that have 6 inch heels and lace up to my knees (these things are so tall I feel like I'm going to break my neck), I had my hair up in a pony tail. Lynn decides she liked the look I had earlier (the one Eric liked too) so she braids my hair on top and then styles the back to look wind blown. It feels like she did more than one braid though of different sizes. Huh, wonder what the point of that is? I've only known to ever put my hair in one braid. Maybe she can show me how to do others? All the while Shauna is doing my makeup. Feels like she's putting a pound of makeup on me. She calls it a smoky eye. Lynn even paints my nails red. Once they're done they step back to admire their efforts. They high five. I go to see what I look like but they say the guys will tell me. Uh no, this sounds like a bad idea. They each grab one of my wrists and take me back to Zeke's. I'm kind of glad for their help because I feel pretty unsteady in these heels.

"Presenting our new Leader Lu!" They both announce as we enter throwing their arms up and pointing at me. I step between them. Everyone gasps and stares. Scratch that, Zeke choked on his drink. Is it bad? I look at Eric. His eyes are wide and lips parted but he doesn't say a word. Well damnit. I was hoping to at least read his expression.

"Holy Shit! You look fucking hot Luna." Killian says as he gets up and walks over to me. I blush. He takes my hand and pulls me into the middle of the circle. He spins me around and Uriah gestures for him to do it again. He does but slower. Again there's no sound. Suddenly they all break out clapping and cheering. A smile cracks my face. Finally a reaction I know is good. Relief washes over me. I go to sit back by Eric.

"Do you like?" I lean over and ask. He's still staring at me. All he does is nod and chug his drink. Ooook...?

"It's your turn to pick someone Lu." Zeke says getting my attention.

"Wait, wait, wait. As much as I love Candor or Dauntless how about we play one of Lu's games? Since she's our guest of honor. Spin the bottle?" Uriah suggests. Eric gets up to get more to drink. Everyone agrees. Eric ends up sitting across from me. Why didn't he come back over next to me? Odd. "You explain the rules Lu." I nod.

"Ok for this game we need an empty bottle." Uriah was already up and getting one. He places it in the middle. "To play you spin this bottle and whom ever it stops on is who you have to kiss. Before each kiss you're to take a shot. Normally we play with Amity punch. What should we use as our shots here?" My question isn't directed at anyone in particular.

"Tequila? Or vodka? Player can select between those two since that's what we have more than one new bottles of those." Zeke says as he gets up and retrieves the bottles. He also passes out shot glasses.

"Ok so you pick your poison. Understand each kiss should last for at least 3 seconds. Got it?" I say and look around. Everyone nods. "I'll go first." I spin and it lands on Eric. I grin. I take a shot of tequila. Oh it's better with a lime! Ick. I crawl over to him on all fours since I don't trust myself in these heels. He's just staring at me with his lips parted. Is he not happy it landed on him? I raise my eyebrows at him but he's staring at my lips. I place a hand on his neck and lean into him pressing our lips together. At first he doesn't respond so I flick my tongue along his bottom lip. His hands move to either side of my face and he kisses me passionately. Someone clears their throat.

"Umm that's longer than 3 seconds guys." I hear Lynn say. I giggle and back away.

"I said a _minimum_ of 3 seconds." She rolls her eyes. It's now Eric's turn. It lands on Tori. He goes over to her and kisses her. They've clearly done that before. Tori spins and she gets Lynn. Everyone looks around but I know Tori doesn't have an issue kissing girls. It's going to be interesting when one of the guys lands on another guy. Tori and Lynn make out for 30 seconds. I think the guys were turned on. Eric of course chimed in, "that's longer than 3 seconds." In a mock high voice. We all laugh, even Lynn.

Lynn spins and it lands on Amber. Ooh so it's Lynn's lucky night I teasingly say in my head. I know I must be grinning because Eric has his eyebrow quirked up as if asking 'why are you smiling so much'.

Amber spins and she gets Four. Four blushes but they kiss. Four spins and gets me. I can tell he's really nervous. He doesn't know how I'll react. He selects tequila for his shot. I notice most people have been selecting the vodka. He crawls over to me keeping his eyes averted. He knows it's not him but his eyes that make me uncomfortable. He only looks in my eyes for a second to make sure I'm ok. I nod and he focuses on my lips. He places a hand on my cheek. He leans in and kisses me gently. I'm surprised at how full his lips are, he's not a bad kisser. The familiar taste of tequila helps too. I place a hand on his shoulder and feel him relax. Good that was my intention. He breaks the kiss. Smiling he moves back to his seat. I spin and get Tori. She flashes me a toothy grin. I can taste a hint of something. I guess it's the vodka because I've never had it. Tori pulls me to her and deepens the kiss. I hear groans and smirk. I pull back and she locks eyes with me. She definitely wants to do that again and I kinda do too. She takes her turn and it lands on Uriah.

"Finally!" He says. I giggle a little. Uriah tries to pull Tori in for more but she resists. Uriah takes his turn. It lands on Killian. Oh here we go! Uriah has played before so he knows. His eyes snap to mine. I smile wickedly at him as if to say 'go on'. He too selects the tequila. Killian is looking around I guess hoping someone is going to stop Uriah. But no one moves. I giggle and Killian looks at me.

"Is he really supposed to kiss me?! I'm a dude." Killian asks me.

"That's the rules. You didn't seem to have a problem with me kissing Tori or Lynn kissing Amber." His eyes flash at me as if to scream 'that's different!'

"Dude don't." Killian puts a hand up to stop Uriah.

"Don't be such a pansycake. It's 3 seconds." Uri tells him. I look over at Eric and he too has a wicked grin on. He knows the feeling and I think he's glad it's not him. Uriah barely presses his lips to Killian's and counts with his fingers in the air so no one can argue. Yeah he must've been called out in Amity. I can't help but to laugh at their faces. Killian glares at me. I try to stop but end up snorting. I can hear Eric trying to muffle his laugh. I shrug my shoulders at Killian and gesture at the empty bottle.

Killian takes his turn and it lands on Shauna. Their kiss is also short. Shauna gets Eric. They've definitely never kissed I mentally note. Zeke shifts in his seat. Guess he doesn't like other guys kissing her.

Eric's eyes flash over at me. Oh so now he's interested? The bottle lands between Tris and Four. He groans.

"What does that mean?" Four asks quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Candor or Dauntless**

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

"What does that mean?" Four asks quickly.

"It means all three of you kiss. Eric can either kiss you and then Tris or both at the same time. It's up to y'all oh and you all take a shot." None of them know that's not required but again I think it'll help. Eric probably remembers it as a rule so we'll keep it going.

Four is glaring at Eric. Clearly he doesn't want him to kiss him or Tris.

"I'm feeling generous Four so you decide." I think he remembers how uncomfortable he was when he was in the same scenario. Four and Tris are so shy though. "I will tell you the last time I had to do this it was easier with the girl in the middle." Eric explains to Four. His eyes flicker over to me. I smirk. I notice Uriah looking between me and Eric and I can't help but to full on smile. Uri's eyes go wide. Four leans over to whisper in Tris' ear.

"Oh for heavens sake it's just a game. Decide or I will." Eric says aloud. Four is glaring at him. Tris pipes up, "can they each just kiss either corner of my mouth?" She asks me. Clever girl! That's exactly what Malachi and Eric did. I take a sip of my drink and nod. All three take a shot. Tris selects vodka whereas Eric and Four down a shot of tequila each. The guys kiss either corner of her mouth. As soon as they make contact I count out loud.

"One...two...(I take a sip of my drink)...three." Eric's eyes flash at me. He knows I did that on purpose. I couldn't help myself. All three need to loosen up!

"Tris you haven't gone so you take the turn." I say before anyone else can interject. It lands on me. She blushes. I wonder if she's ever kissed a girl? She does another shot of vodka and moves over to me. She's nervous. "Oh come on. I won't bite." She leans in. "Much" I add in a whisper. I hear Killian snort. I guess he heard me. I wish I could wink. She blushes hard. I chuckle and place a hand on her neck pulling her to me gently. I kiss her softly but suck on her bottom lip slightly before she pulls away. She gasps and touches her bottom lip. She wasn't expecting that. Did she like it? She's blushing again. I think she did.

It's my turn and mine also lands between two people. Killian and Amber, my friends from initiation. Eric and Uri both huff. I move to the center. "It's up to y'all." Neither move. "Killian how about we let Amber decide?" He nods. I don't mean to put her on the spot but I think she's the most uncomfortable so I want it to be her choice.

"At the same time? I've never tried that before." Amber says. That's my girl! Both make their way to the center. I do tequila and they both select vodka. Killian and I lean in to kiss Amber. Only I don't stick to my side. I want to feel them both. Like I did with Eric and Malachi, I place a hand around either of their necks and lick both their lips and pull their bottom lips to me. They both groan/moan. I'm unsure if that was a positive sound or not. Hopefully they both liked it. I release their lips and press another firm kiss into them before backing away. Oh this is fun! They both look stunned. They're both watching me and then look at each other. They both blush and move back to their seats too.

Amber takes the turn. She lands on Zeke.

"About time!" Zeke says. I hadn't realized but he hasn't had a turn or been kissed. Amber seems a little more bold. She holds the kiss longer. I see she also tries sucking on this bottom lip like I did to her. Guess I've awoken her curiosity. _Killian can thank me later_ I smirk to myself. I look up and Eric is looking at me. I get up to get more to drink and he follows.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself little Ms. Smirk." He quips once we're in the kitchen. I flash him a wicked grin and he chuckles at me.

"You know for being Dauntless I'm surprised everyone is so timid." I tell him. He thinks about this a minute.

"We can't all be loving hippies." He bumps my hip with his. I pinch his ass and walk back to the circle. "Hey now!" He calls out after me but I'm already half way back to my spot. I look around to see who's turn it is...I guess Zeke hasn't gone yet. Shauna doesn't look happy. Geez it's just a game.

"Maybe we should go back to Candor or Dauntless!" I suggest and the others nod. I think this may have caused too much tension. Guess Eric is right. Not everyone can be as care free with their affections like those in Amity are perceived to be...though I know it's not true there either. Plenty of Amity don't like to share or show public displays of affection. "It was my turn so Zeke, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Whisper something sweet to Shauna every time someone ops for Candor." Hopefully that'll get them back on track. His eyes twinkle with gratitude. He nods.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

She looks at me and then back at Zeke and Shauna. She understands. "Candor." Zeke leans in to Shauna and whispers something. Shauna smiles.

"Did you like that three way kiss?" She takes off her t-shirt revealing a couple tank tops underneath. I don't think she wants to admit anything in front of Four. Four and Eric are both trying to assess the situation. Tris is good at hiding her emotions. I snicker and try to cover it up by taking a drink. I look over and Eric is staring at me. I tip my cup higher so I can't see him.

"Amber, C or D?" Tris asks.

"Candor." I think she too knows her kiss made things awkward between Zeke and Shauna. Again Zeke leans over to Shauna and whispers something. Shauna smiles.

"Name one of your fears."

"Spiders." Amber looks around. "Uriah C or D?"

"Dauntless babe." She blushes slightly.

"Go out into the hall and profess your love to the first person you see." He stares at her for a minute and then smiles. I don't think he was expecting that from her. Amber and I follow him to make sure he does it. Of course the first person that we come across is Max. I snicker and turn to Amber. We both giggle and pretend to be conversing while Uri tells Max he's in love with him and always has been. Max just stares at him. "Candor or Dauntless?" He looks over at me and Amber. I nod. He smacks Uriah upside the head and Amber and I bust out laughing. We all run back to the apartment. Amber explains what happened and the others laugh too.

"Lu, C or D?"

"Dauntless." Everyone cheers at me again. I like this!

"Take Tori in the kitchen and give her a blueberry." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. Everyone looks at him like he's lost his marbles. Tori raises an eyebrow and follows me to the kitchen. I gesture for her to go in before me.

"Alright so what's so special about a fucking blueberry?" She's asks turning towards me. I step closer to her and the fridge. I press her against the counter. I act like I'm going to kiss her. She leans in but I squat down. I pull her stretchy pants down a little exposing her hip bone. I suck and bite there on her hip. She hisses. I smirk and suck again until I'm happy with the mark. She moans a little while grabbing my shoulder. Did anyone else hear her? I kiss my mark gently and stand up. Her eyes are wide. I walk back with a wicked smirk. Uriah is cackling because he knows. Tori walks back in. Uriah looks at her and then me. He seems disappointed. Guess he expected me to leave one on her neck. I feel like my grin becomes ten times more wicked as I flash my eyes at him. His eyes widen with understanding and curiosity. I can practically smell the smoke from the wheels in his head turning.

"I think blueberries are my new favorite fruit." Tori says aloud as she winks at me. Eric is looking between all of us. He knows something is up.

"Killian, C or D?" I ask.

"Dauntless."

"Skip around the Pit singing, 3 times."

"What song?"

"You can pick the song." I say with a shrug. He gets up and I go to follow him. Eric and Lynn come along.

"So what's a blueberry?" Eric leans in and asks once Killian begins skipping and singing. Lynn is standing up on a bench so she can see him better as he makes his way around.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." I smirk and go back to watching Killian. The guy can get pretty high off the ground. Eric groans in frustration next to me.

People were taking video and pictures of Killian. Oh he's definitely going to make me pay for this one. After his third lap we all head back. Lynn and I are laughing and Eric and Killian are trailing behind.

"C or D, Eric?" Killian asks once we're all sitting back in the circle.

"Dauntless."

"Drink a glass of whatever concoction Four and Zeke can come up with." Eric glares at him but nods. Zeke and Four run to the kitchen. I can hear cabinets and the fridge all being opened and closed. Oh this is going to be nasty. Then I hear the blender. Ooh no. They come back with a drink that's brown and it looks chunky. Eric glares at them. I'll give him credit. He drank it. I don't know how but he did.

"C or D _Lulu_?" Eric asks me.

"What is this pick Luna every other turn day?" I ask the group.

"You are the guest of honor." He quips. I roll my eyes.

"Dauntless." Everyone cheers again. I can't help but giggle at them.

"Take me to the kitchen and give me a blueberry." So that's how he wants to get it out of me? Oh I'm gonna make this one hurt. Uriah snickers and Tori smiles. Everyone else looks confused.

I get up but gesture for him to go before me. He does. I gesture for him to go to the fridge he does. Before he opens it though I shove his shoulder forcing him to turn and I back him against the fridge. He's watching me intently. I reach for the hem of his shirt and pull it up until his chest is exposed. I bend over and bite around one of his nipples. He hisses and I suck hard. I'm not going to soothe this one. I bite again and he grabs the back of my neck. I hear him growl a little. I suck again and decide maybe I should just soothe it a little. I run my tongue in a circle around his nipple and kiss it gently before assessing my work. His nipple is angry looking with a purple ring around it.

He lifts his shirt to see my work as well. "So a blueberry is a hickey?" He asks. I smile and nod. I go to walk back but he grabs my elbow. "Oh no you don't." He pulls me back to him. My back still facing him. "You made that hurt on purpose. That's an abuse of power little Leader. I'm afraid there's a penalty for that." He whispers in my ear. He moves my hair aside and latches onto my neck. His other arm wraps around my middle to hold me in place. He knows exactly where I'm most sensitive. My body jerks violently in response to his mouth and tongue.

"Oh you liked it." I say huskily as I try to suppress the moan threatening to get out. I feel him smile.

His lips release me and find my ear again, "you're right I did. I like everything you do to me." He slaps my ass and goes back to the circle. I follow.

"Four, C or D?" I ask.

"Dauntless."

"Give Tris a lap dance but go in Uriah or Zeke's bedroom."

"Oh come on Lu!" Uriah whines. I look towards him. "How will we know if he does it?"

"This dare is for them not you Uri. Tris will tell us know if he doesn't do it." She looks grateful. They get up and go to Uriah's. I think I heard Four say 'this one, it doesn't have any cameras.' So Zeke does have a kinky side!

After 10 minutes goes by Uriah goes and pounds on his door. We can hear them moving around in a rush. I wonder if some clothes came off? Maybe those two aren't so shy behind closed doors.

"Shauna, C or D?" Four asks.

"Candor." Zeke leans over and whispers to her.

"Out of the girls here who would you like to kiss?"

"Tori." She confesses rather quickly. Zeke's head snaps around. Guess he didn't know that one.

"Lu, C or D."

"Dauntless." Cheers ring out again. I can't help but smile.

"Teach me that dance you were doing earlier."

"Here or?"

"In Zeke's room. I don't want to look foolish."

"Ok I will but I would've done that anyway." We make our way to Zeke's room. I walk her thru how I was rocking my hips. She can't do it exactly but she can roll them better than me. So she adapts my movements and we agree it's good and that Zeke will like it. We go back out to join the group.

"Well show us what you learned." Zeke suggests. She looks at me.

"Will you dance with me?" Shauna asks.

"Sure, Zeke put on something with drums." He does. Shauna and I start dancing. I move around her and then she circles me. I'm too nervous to look at anyone else and I guess she is too. We keep looking at each other versus everyone else in the room. Dancing in the middle of a group that's not dancing is kind of nerve racking.

Zeke and Tori get up and join us. Zeke focuses of Shauna so I turn to focus on Tori. We're right by Eric and he's just staring at us. Tori is pretty good at popping her hips. She places a hand on my hip and I move closer to her. I see Uriah move to get up in the corner of my eye. All of a sudden Eric is on his feet and quickly grabs a hold of my hips. Tori smiles at him and waves Uriah over to her. What was that? Was Eric worried Uriah wanted to dance with me? Didn't he see how Uri kissed Tori earlier? Clearly he wants her not me.

The others eventually join us and we end up all drinking and dancing for a few more hours before leaving.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Trouble in Amity**

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

"Mama your reasons for having me come out here are becoming weak." I half smile at her. I love that she wants to see me.

"I know Lulu. I..." Johanna starts.

"I know." I hug her. We're alone in her office so it's ok for us to be openly affectionate.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm not exactly fond of how Dauntless mark their leaders but on you it works." She winks at me as she runs her hands over my new tattoos.

Malachi walks in. _Knock much_? He takes in the scene before him. My mother beaming and rubbing my leadership tattoos. His eyes flash and his jaw clenches. "I need to talk to you." He says quickly.

"Later, ok?" I respond. His eyes flash again. The muscle in his jaw clearly flexed.

"I wasn't talking to you." He hisses. What the hell? What's he mad at me for?

"I'll go for a ride then and leave you to _talk_." I retort. Knocking my shoulder into him as I walk away. _Asshole._

I get Zeus out and take him for a run. It is nice to get to do this every so often. After about an hour I head back. It'll be dinner soon. Malachi and Mama should be wrapping up if they're not already done. I dismount outside of the barn and Zeus follows me in. I begin brushing him down. Malachi comes in but doesn't say a word. I don't either. Not after his cold greeting. I move to Zeus's other side so I don't even have to see him. Zeus presses into me. "That a good spot boy? Yeah?" I scratch the same spot and he presses harder into my hand. I pat him, "such a good boy." I hear Malachi snort. I walk around Zeus so I can see Malachi. "What is your deal?!" I glare at him.

"You are. I see you got tattoos to match lover boy." He snarks. _What?_

 _"_ What are you talking about?" He points to my forearms. Now it's my turn to snort.

"Here I thought you would've congratulated me. Not act like an ass." I push Zeus into his stall.

"Congratulate you?" He's practically snarling.

"Yeah. These are my leadership tattoos. Would've thought someone from Dauntless would recognize them. Guess not. To busy being distracted by Amity pussy. How foolish of me to think you meant what you said. To think you'd be proud I made it. Foolish indeed." My voice menacing low and fists clenched at my sides. This is not how I wanted to talk to him about what happened. His face twists but I really don't want to hear anything else he has to say. Not right now when I'm worked up. I storm out. I'm late for dinner as it is.

On my way I see Lena. She runs over. "Don't." I snarl. She stops abruptly. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Right now is not a good time, ok?" I say through clenched teeth. She looks scared. She nods. I do too and then continue on my way. I get into line and join Mama to eat.

 **Malachi's POV**

I need to talk to Johanna about going back to loading duty. I walk into her office. As if by magic Lulu is standing in front of me. I see Johanna smiling away and look at her moving hands. She's rubbing Lulu's new tattoos. Did she tell Johanna about getting matching tattoos for that jackass? Are they together? Are they serious? Johanna is beaming so she's clearly happy about it.

"I need to talk to you."

"Later, ok?" Lulu asks. _Go talk to lover boy_.

"I wasn't talking to you." My jealousy clearly getting the best of me. Johanna looks shocked at how I've addressed her daughter. She knows I'm in love with her so why is she so shocked at my reaction to her and her new _lover boy_?! Does she honestly think I'd be happy that he's stolen her away from me?

"I'll go for a ride then and leave you to _talk."_ She rams her shoulder into me as she walks out. I feel the electricity run through my body like I always do when her body comes into contact with mine. Damnit body knock it off. She may be little but she can pack some power.

"What can I do you for Malachi?" Johanna addresses me once Lulu leaves.

I was going to ask for loading duty but now? Now what do I want? I shake my head. _I want Lulu but she clearly doesn't want me anymore_. "Ugh the horses need fresh bedding. Is it alright if I help Mason tomorrow?" What an awful lie. Johanna looks at me quizzically. She knows I'm lying. I know she can tell something is bothering me but she doesn't press it. She nods. I leave. I need to clear my head. I head out to the fields. Being out here always helps.

I sit under an apple tree. I lean back into the trunk and close my eyes. My head is swirling. I try to meditate like they taught us in initiation. Instead I end up falling asleep since I haven't been sleeping very well. Wonder how long I was out for? I head for the barn. I need to find Mason and let him know I'll be helping him.

I walk-in to find Lulu brushing Zeus. Damnit. Before I couldn't find a reason to be around her and now she's fucking every where! Just ignore her. _Good luck with that._ I can't help but notice how good she looks. How tight her pants are...fuck. Stop it! She moves around to the other side. I can still see her legs but nothing else. That's better. _Is it?_ Shut up.

"That a good spot boy? Yeah?" I hear her hum at Zeus. I look over and see he's leaning in her direction. I can her her scratch and pat him, "such a good boy." _Lucky bastard_ I snort. "What is your deal?!" I turn around and Lulu is now glaring daggers at me.

"You are. I see you got tattoos to match lover boy." I snip at her.

 _"_ What are you talking about?" Is she serious?! I point at her forearms. She snorts like I'm the idiot.

"Here I thought you would've congratulated me. Not act like an ass." How the fuck does she think I'm going to congratulate her on getting matching tattoos with _lover boy_?!

"Congratulate you?" Anger and jealousy clearing lacing my every word.

"Yeah. These are my leadership tattoos. Would've thought someone from Dauntless would recognize them. Guess not. To busy being distracted by Amity pussy. How foolish of me to think you meant what you said. To think you'd be proud I made it. Foolish indeed." Her voice is low and extremely threatening. I can't help but flinch at the pussy remark. I still hate that she saw me with Wendy. At least I've never had to witness her being with anyone, especially not that prick she got matching... _Wait. What_? Leadership tattoos? Leaders don't get tat- fuck me. Yes, Dauntless leaders are marked for everyone to see so there's no question of their authority. I'm a complete and utter jackass! Fuck. FUCK! I scream in my head as she storms out.

You stupid jealous ass! That's why the Dauntless were celebrating in the city. Is that why Eric kept her from me? Did he know I had upset her and didn't want to spoil her celebration? And damnit that's why Johanna was grinning like a fool! Her daughter is officially a leader. In Dauntless no less! _You're the only fool here...and you just let the love of your life walk away from you!_ I continue to berate myself as I let out a loud groan. I hold my head in my hands.

I feel a slap on my arm. I snap my head up. Lulu? No. Lena.

"What did you do?!" She snaps at me. _Everything. I did everything wrong. I let my jealousy blind me._

 _"_ I..." She slaps me again. "Lulu just about took my head off when I tried to hug her. What did you do?!"

"I'm an Ass." Is all I can get out. She looks me over. She knows I know I fucked up.

"Yes, yes you are. Now explain to me why you're finally realizing it?" She sits down next to me and bumps her shoulder into me. I tell her about how Luna found me with Wendy. How I acted earlier in Johanna's office, and here in the barn. I let out a heavy sigh as Lena reflects on everything I've told her. "Yeah, it's official. You're an ass. Actually I don't know if that's even a strong enough term."' She smirks at me. I know she's teasing but it's true. Ass doesn't even begin to define my behavior.

"Something is bugging me though..." She takes a long pause. "Why would...or what happened that Lulu would risk everything to sneak out to the water hole? I mean she risked her leadership status, even being factionless. All for a "swim"? Really?! Lulu is crazy but not reckless. Something rocked her. Something serious had to have happened for her to go to as far as sneaking out here..." Her voice trails off. Fuck. I feel even worse. I hadn't thought about any of that! I had been so worried about her seeing me with Wendy...so she was already rocked to the core and then had to witness Wendy sucking me off?! I have to make this right. I need to talk to her. I need her to know I'm here. _If she even still wants you_... _especially after you were a complete ass to her for no reason. Would you turn to someone like that for comfort?_

 **Luna's POV (back in Johanna's office)**

"I brought you something Mama." I hand her the bottle of bourbon.

"What is it?"

"It's bourbon. Consider it a Dauntless version of Amity punch." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she laughs.

"Well open it and I'll get us some glasses." I break the seal as she sets a couple glasses down. I pour some in each glass and then hand one to her as I pick-up mine.

There's a knock against the pillar at the top of the stairs. Most people knock there since there isn't a door to Mama's office. It's the polite way of announcing yourself. We both look over. It's Lena and Malachi. Shit. I didn't want anymore drama right now. I roll my eyes as Mama tells them, "you two can come in but give us just a second. I was about to toast Lulu." She turns back to me. Our eyes lock. "To Lulu the Dauntless Leader. The only woman to currently hold that status and youngest ever to achieve it! You are the strongest and most courageous woman I know." Her eyes twinkle with pride. To hear the strongest woman I know say I'm stronger than her takes my breath away. I'm trying so hard not to cry. "Cheers!" She clinks my glass and takes a sip. I down my whole drink. I need it. This is so intense right now.

Shouting and the sounds of a fight make their way up the stairs. Then I hear "he's got a knife!" I drop my glass on my mothers desk and dart between Malachi and Lena. I'm down the steps in seconds running towards the commotion. There's a ragged looking guy in a red shirt with gray pants waving a knife menacingly out at a group of Amity gathered around bags of grain. Another guy in a blue button up jacket and black pants has a knife to a girl's throat he's currently got pinned to his chest. Factionless. They must be here for the food. I approach the scene while pulling a knife out of my back pocket.

"Let the girl go." I say firmly. The guy holding the girl locks eyes with me. He looks mad. It's not uncommon for the factionless to go insane. They don't exactly get the best medical treatment. His eyes rake over me. _Ew!_ He licks the girls face and I snarl my lips at him. My eyes flick towards the other guy. He still hasn't acknowledged I'm here. The guy with the girl makes a kissing sound. My eyes lock back on him. He presses the knife against her throat hard enough to draw blood. That's it. I throw my knife and it finds its mark. Buried deep in his left eye. He lets go of the girl and his knife as his hands fly towards his face screaming in agony. This draws the other guy's attention. He's fast but not fast enough. I move to the side as he lunges out at me with his knife. It ends up stuck in my shoulder. I grab hold of his shoulders and pull him to me hard as I knee him. I then punch his jaw. He slams his hand against the knife and I scream in anger. I see red. I throw another punch at his face and then his torso. I get him good in the gut and he falls to his knees. I'm about to continue my assault when I see two Amity guys running up with syringes full of peace serum. Instead of hitting him I lunge and tackle him to the ground I hold him down as one of the Amity guys injects him. Once he goes limp I get off of him. I then assist the other one by holding the other factionless guy down. I point to the knife, "I want that back." The Amity guy looks like he's going to be sick but nods. I turn to see my mother, Malachi and Lena all gawking at the scene. I don't know how much they saw.

"I think it's best if I leave now. I'll have a couple guards come collect those two." My mother nods. A girl runs up to me with a couple strips of cloths. She looks scared but points to my shoulder. Right, the knife. I jerk it out. A groan leaves my lips. I wipe it on my pants and tuck it in my back pocket. I take one of the cloths from the girl and press it inside my shirt against the wound. I take another strip from her and lay it over my shoulder. I put the top end in my mouth and reach around for the other one. It hurts to bend my arm but I manage to get it tied. I feel everyone's eyes on me. They're too scared to move. Too scared to come close to me. "Thank you." I say to the girl and walk off towards the trucks. I see Robert tinkering with one.

"Hey can you give me a lift back to the fence." He looks up at me and gives me a confused look. "Factionless. It's been handled. I need to get back to make my report." He nods and points to the truck on my right. We get to the fence and they let us through. Lynn is just inside the gate.

"Lu? What the fuck happened?!"

"Factionless." She nods. Nothing more needs to be said to a Dauntless guard. "Thanks Robert. Mind taking a couple guards back to collect those guys?" He nods. I turn to face Lynn. She nods in understanding and gestures to another guard. The two of them climb in the cab with Robert and they drive off back towards Amity. I hurry towards the tracks. The train should already be arriving. If I'm quick I can catch the end of it. I don't want to wait around for the next one.

Getting on the train was difficult but I managed. Barely made the last car. I stare out as everything rushes by, "how on earth did this day become so fucked up?" I say aloud.

I jump off and stumble a little. I wince as I move my arm to catch my balance. I let out a huff. I turn to begin walking towards the entrance. I look up and see Eric a few yards ahead of me. I thought he was at Erudite? He must've been on the same train but in a different car.

"Luna?" He calls out. I wave. He waits for me to catch up. As I get closer I guess he notices the way I'm cradling my arm because he walks over to me quickly. "What happened?"

"Factionless."

"Bad?" I shrug

"Two but I handled it. Helps that Amity pumped 'em full of peace serum. Lynn and another guard went to collect 'em." He nods at my short recap.

"Let's get you looked at little Leader." He bumps into me and I wince glaring at him. _Really?!_ "Sorry." He mumbles.

Amber was on shift in the infirmary. She cleaned me up and gave me some meds to treat and prevent further infection. Eric was waiting for me when I walked out.

"I already informed Max. He wants more details of course but he said it could wait until morning if you say it's been handled. Alright if I walk back with you?" I lookup at him and can't help but chuckle.

"We're in the same hall Eric. You don't need to ask my permission to walk home." He lets out a heavy sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. I begin walking and he joins me.

"Tequila?" He asks and I nod.

"Your place or mine?" I ask.

"Your's has the better view."

Eric goes to his door but I stop him. "I picked up a new bottle before leaving so no need."

"So you were anticipating needing it upon your return?" He asks in surprise. His reaction isn't unexpected. Normally I come back elated and stay that way for a few days. This time I had been worried about how things would go with Malachi. Fuck I still don't know where we stand. Why was he such a prick to me? Is he mad I interrupted him with Wendy? It's not like him to hold a grudge...especially for this long. So what the fuck was his deal?!

"Figured I should keep my own stock. Don't wanna always be mooching off of yours." I quip as I open my door. We both move inside. I shut and lock the door.

"I like having someone to drink with. You're the best drinking buddy I got. You hang in there longer than me most nights." He winks over at me as he goes into the kitchen.

"Corner cabinet." I holler after him and see him give a thumbs up. "I'm gonna change. These have blood on 'em." I opt for a pair of gym shorts and a tight halter tank top. I go without a bra. The strap kept rubbing against my fresh bandage. I go back out to the living room to find Eric settled on my sofa in nothing but his boxers. "Well make yourself at home."

"I did." He hands me a shot. I toss it back and immediately do another. Then I sit and lick my hand preparing for a third. As I take it Eric says, "you know these are gonna hit you faster with those pain meds Amber pumped you with." He shifts on the sofa so he's now facing me.

"Good." As I suck on a lime and lean back. "Tell me about your trip? How's Erudite?"

"Funny you should ask. Jeanine has requested you come along to our next meeting. It's at the end of the week."

"Awesome." I roll my eyes. I lick my hand, add salt, lick and take another shot. Again I sit back sucking on a lime. I chew on it and suck again. Why would she want to see me? I chew at the flesh of the lime.

Eric reaches over and pulls the skin away from me as I keep all the flesh locked in my teeth. I watch his pupils dilate. "I think you got all you could outta that one." His voice is husky.

"Good thing there's more." He takes a shot with me this time.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	22. AN

A/N: chapter 17 has been re-posted. Don't know why that one kept posting with coding. Should be easier to read now.


	23. Chapter 22

**Erudite**

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

Why is it so hot in here? Why does it feel like I have a weight around me? I shift in my bed but bump into something. I look around and it's not a thing but a someone. Eric and his arm is around me. He must've crashed here after drinking. Damn he's like an oven. Who would've guessed he was a cuddler? _Probably the same people who'd guess you're not - no one._ I don't know what it is but I don't like sleeping in someone's arms. Sleeping next to them sure but we don't need to be wrapped around one another. I always feel trapped and then can't sleep. I can cuddle for short periods, like 10-20 mins but then move on. Geez his arm is heavy and I'm all sweaty thanks to him. How is this comfortable for him?! I try to shift out from under him but he pulls me closer and nuzzles into my neck and hair. Ugh. Most girls would like this I'm sure and it would probably feel good if I wasn't already sweaty.

"Morning." He mumbles into my hair.

"Morning bed hog." He laughs a little. He stretches his legs out but keeps his arm around me. Gosh darnit! I shift to at least be on my back. I stretch out pushing him away in the process.

"Hey". He play pouts.

"Hey nothing. This is my side. If you're going to stay over stay on your own side." I huff at him.

"So I have a side?" He smiles at me. I roll my eyes and get up.

 **Time lapse ahead**

On the ride back to Dauntless from Erudite I reflect on Jeanine's idea. Well it was originally my suggestion but she's taken it to a whole other level. Jeanine wants to develop a sister city. A city comprised solely of divergents. She was trying to sell us on the idea. Like it was a reward for evolving. It sounded like isolation. The computer model she showed us looked like a compound not a city. In fact the way she talked about it sounded like it'd be her personal social experiment. I caught her slip up when she referred to the security surveillance as observation. Observation sounds so clinical. A shudder runs through my body. Her slip up is when the reality of her plan hit me. This is an elaborate experiment. Any and all cameras are not going to be put in place for security purposes. Jeanine plans to have the divergents under constant observation. The question is why? What does she hope to learn?

Eric and I make our way to Max's office. We fill him in on Jeanine's intentions and show him the model on his computer. He takes it all in and then nods.

"We'll need to scout out a location. Only select guards you trust to keep their mouths shut. I don't want this getting out until we know more. It's definitely an interesting idea." Max says.

Is he serious? He's already on board? Does he have an issue with Divergents? I let out a heavy sigh, nod and head to my office. Who can I take with me? Uriah? Lynn? Is that enough? Do I even need both?

"What are doing?" Eric asks from my office doorway.

"Forming a scouting team." His eyebrows furrow.

"Who've you selected?" He asks.

"Uriah and Lynn should be enough. I'm not sure if they both need to go though." I look him over and notice his leader mask is on. Whatever. "Maybe just Uriah."

"He's got one of the loudest mouths here!"

"Not always. If I tell him to keep it quiet he will." Eric looks me over, as if trying to determine how many times I've asked Uri to keep quiet.

"Well I'm going." With that he leaves.

I end up asking both. They both agreed. We decided we'd leave the next morning. I head to the training room. While punching away at one of the bags Killian walks in.

"Rough day?" He asks and I nod. Thoughts of Divergents and why they're an 'issue' still swirling in my head. "I'm probably going to regret this but want to spar?" I smile wickedly and he groans. I know he thinks I'm going to take everything out on him but I'm not. The bag got most of my frustrations out.

We climb in the ring. After 20 minutes we're both panting. With a final sweep of his legs I'm flat on my back. Killian immediately on top pinning me. "Looks like I win this time." He gets off and helps me up. "So what was so bad about today?"

"A trip to Erudite. And now I have another trip tomorrow." I let out a heavy sigh. We sit on a bench off to the side. "What's your take on divergence?" I ask him. He tenses and I know he's uncomfortable. Why?

"What's that?" He plays dumb. I stare at him and he lets out a huff. He knows I know.

"How about a different approach?" I widen my eyes and jerk my head. _Ya think?_ My mind quips. "Why are you asking?" He's still tense. Why?

"Most of the leaders seem to have an issue with Divergents. Like the topic of divergence alone sends them off on tangents. I can't help but wonder how many others share their opinions." He's assessing me.

"Most leaders?" He asks

"I don't if that's what you're getting at." He looks relieved and again I wonder why.

"I've heard talk of them. They're no threat. Just different." He shrugs and relaxes even more when I smile at his statement. He feels the same way I do. Good. At least I can talk to him about this stuff.

"Definitely different." I continue living point at him and his cheeks pink slightly. My smile grows wider.

"Let's go grab something to eat." He gestures towards the door. I get up and feel him place his hand on the small of my back. We get some food and settle down next to each other at our usual table. Killian's leg presses into mine and I peek at him. He doesn't look at me. I ignore it. Then a piece of bread hits me.

"Hey!" Killian begins laughing. I throw it back at him and we begin joking around. Taunting and teasing each other. It's fun. I've missed spending time with him and Amber. Where's Amber any way? Work I guess. Just then I feel Killian's hand on my thigh. My eyes snap to his.

"I've missed this." He gestures between us.

"Me too." I smile at him. "Actually I was just thinking exactly that. I miss our shenanigans. Sucks I don't get to see you and Amber as much. Where is she?" His jaw clenches.

"Probably with Tori...again." He mumbles the last part. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"They've started seeing each other." He say quietly.

"You ok with that?" He shrugs. I guess he doesn't get much choice in it. "I didn't realize you guys had an open relationship. Not uncommon here in Dauntless or Amity." He nods. Eric drops his tray on the table. We both jump and look up. Killian removes his hand. Funny I had forgotten it was there my leg now feels cold. My eyes look Eric up and down. His jaw is tight. Did something happen. He sits down.

Killian moves to get up and leave. Before he leaves he leans back over, "I'm free any time you need to talk...or work any other frustrations out." He whispers. He squeezes my thigh again and waves bye to Eric.

"Something wrong?" I ask Eric once Killian is gone.

"Just peachy. What time do we leave?" He sounds anything but peachy. Maybe Max gave him more stuff for us to do?

"Figured we could leave bright and early. 0600?" He nods. He goes quiet again. I let out a heavy sigh. His eyes meet mine. We stare at each other for a few minutes. I want to know what's wrong but he clearly doesn't want to talk. "Well I'm not going to sit here and watch you eat in silence." His eyes don't leave mine and he doesn't say anything. I wait another minute let out a huff. "See you at 6." I walk away. Why does he get like that?!

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	24. Chapter 23

Into the Unknown

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

The four of us make our way to the fence. There are a couple trucks coming through. Must be going into the city to deliver goods. We walk up and join the group. Eric walks off to talk to a woman. Lauren I think is her name. I go to look and see who is driving. It's Robert.

"Morning Robert." I flash him a bright smile. His head snaps up.

"Morning." He replies with a warm smile. Just then someone jumps out of the back of the truck. I look to see who and why. Malachi. He's staring at me. I can't make out his expression. He looks like hell. I should ignore him especially after the way he treated me. But why does he look like that? What's happened? My curiosity gets the best of me.

"Why do you look like Zeus has been dragging you around?" I ask Malachi. His lip twitches but that's it.

"I need to talk to you. I'm -" he begins but Eric interrupts.

"We need to go, especially if you want to make it back inside the perimeter before night falls." He's right. I turn back to Malachi. His face full of questions and worry.

"I have to go." I step closer to him so he can hear me as I pass, "I'll seek you out once we get back." I whisper low enough only he can hear. I need to know why he looks so awful. I'm really concerned. He almost looks like something has broken him or is about to if it hasn't already. I look into his eyes to make sure he heard me. They still hold worry, questions and something else. His posture seems more relaxed now. Like a weights been lifted. I lean into him. I shouldn't. Especially with Eric just a few feet away. Hopefully this little bit of body pressure is enough to let him know I'm still here for him. I only let it last for a second or two before walking out the gate.

 **Time lapse ahead**

Amity left two vehicles outside of the perimeter for us. As we approach Uriah asks, "So what are we looking for?"

"Right now we just need to survey the surrounding area. We need to know what's within a 25 mile radius around the city." I reply. His eyes go wide.

"We'll never cover that much space in a day!" Lynn expresses.

"We can with the right equipment." I gesture towards the vehicles. "Think the pack you requested is in back Eric." Eric goes around back and pulls out two medium sized boxes.

"Thank you Erudite." I hear him mumble.

"What are those?" Lynn asks this time.

"These are drones. Still a prototype but they'll allow us to cover the distance needed and take aerial video." He pauses pondering on something. "To operate 'em you have to be within a 10 mile radius."

"Two boxes, two cars, and four of us. So how are we pairing off?" Uriah wiggles his eyebrows. From behind me I can hear Eric let out a low growl.

"One leader to one guard." I say trying to be vague. Eric let me have a moment earlier I don't want to press my luck out here too. I'll let him decide which guard he wants.

"We can't go yet. We need to practice with these to determine who will be operating and who will be driving." He's got a point. These are new to us so none of us have ever operated one. Eric pulls them out of their boxes and sets them down in front of us.

"Wicked cool toys!" Uriah squeaks in excitement. Boy looks like he's about to fly himself. I laugh a little to myself.

Eric's lips twitch. He begins reading the manual while handing me the other one. I flip through it to get the gist. I pass it to Uriah who does the same. Once he's done he passed it to Lynn. I pick up on the controllers and begin to examine it. I decide to go ahead and see if I can get the thing to take off. At the sound of the device turning on Eric's head snaps up. He's watching me but doesn't say anything. I get it on the first try. I smirk to myself. I fly it around for a bit and then bring it back. Landing it was harder but I managed. Thankfully these things are pretty durable!

Uriah struggles a little but gets it pretty quick too. Lynn gives it a go but can't seem to keep control of it.

"Looks like we got our operators." Eric says aloud. "Here." He tosses a set of keys to Lynn. She had been glum after unsuccessfully flying the drone. Now she look down right ecstatic. "You're with me." Eric points to Uriah. Uriah's smile disappears.

"At least I get to play with this." He shrugs and holds up the controller. Lynn and I climb in our vehicle and head North. Eric and Uriah head south. We agreed to meet back an hour before sunset.

"So what's up with you and Eric?" Lynn asks after a while.

"Nothing is up with us."

"Oh there's definitely something there. He's different. Especially when you're around. To be honest I didn't notice a change in him until you selected leader in training. But if I had to guess it promo ably goes back further than that. He's not the same Eric he was before you arrived at Dauntless." She rattles off. I have nothing to say about what he was like before I arrived. I have no ability to compare. But I have seen a change too. Is it because of me?

"I don't know what we are if we're playing Candor." I half smile at her. She smiles back. "Lately he's been keeping his distance and shutting down. So I give him space. How about you? You with anyone?" I turn the conversation back around on her. I don't want to talk about Eric. Really I can't since I don't know the answers.

"I am but she's shy." I nod in understanding and drop the subject. We drive around for hours talking about nothing in particular. Wait. What's that? I zoom in on the drone's video screen. It's an abandoned looking city. In ruins like ours. What really catches my eye is the water. It's right on the edge of some large body of water. I can't help but get excited. I tell Lynn to head in that direction.

We pull up and see that no one is around. We're not that far out. Lynn and I do a sweep of the area. Its weird to look around at all the rubble and think this was once a place filled with people. I knew the war had wreaked havoc on the area but seeing this in person hit home. All those people gone. And for what? I shake my head. This place is a ghost town. It's spooky but something about it is drawing me in. Our city has buildings falling apart too but we have been re-building it. Maybe we could re-build this one too.

Lynn begins walking towards the water. When we're on the bank I can't help but smile. This is the largest body of water I've ever seen! I want to go for a swim but we don't have time for that. I look over at Lynn. She seems curious but nervous at the same time.

"Do you swim?" I ask her. She shakes her head. Just as well. We don't have the time. "Let's get back and keep looking. This one we're definitely marking." I pull the controller from my bag and tap the screen. I'm kind of excited to show this one to Eric.

Hours later we haven't seen much else. We head back to our starting point. I don't know why but I'm disappointed in the fact that we didn't run into anyone out here. Are we the only ones left? "Uh-oh." Lynn grunts. Pulling me out of my thoughts. We're back to where we all had split off this morning. I look in the general direction she was and Eric doesn't look happy. What now?

"What did y'all find?" I ask getting out.

"Not much. This idiot crashed the device so we didn't get to finish looking." Eric spits.

"I'm telling you it wasn't my fault. It was working fine and then it wasn't. It's like it stopped responding to the controller." Uriah rushes to explain. Eric rolls his eyes.

We load up and drive back to Amity. We arrive just after sunset. I'm starving so I head for the food line.

"Where are you going?" Eric asks.

"To get food. I'm starving. Aren't you hungry?" His belly growls. I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes. Uriah runs ahead. Lynn keeps pace with us. It dawns on me that she's never been here. Well unfortunately this will not be a long visit. I'm sure Eric wants to get back. A part of me does too.

Malachi, Lena, Mason, Robert and Mama join us for dinner. Malachi of course sits next to me. Eric sits on my other side. For the first time I feel very small and over whelmed next to these men. They're both sitting closer than normal. Every time I move I can't help but bump them. Mama is across from me and I think she can tell I'm on edge. She tries engaging Eric in conversation. Probing about our mission. Malachi takes the opportunity to pass me a note and squeeze my thigh. I take it and look up at him. He still looks worn down but nothing like this morning. There's more color in his face and his eyes seem brighter. He bends down to me, "I'm glad you're back." He pauses. I know he wants to say more but can't with our present company. "You're not staying the night are you?" I shake my head slightly. I squeeze his hand that's still resting on my thigh.

"Are you all going to stay the evening?" I hear Mama ask Eric.

"No." He quickly responds. "We need to head back as soon as possible." I nod in agreement. I know he's right. Once we're finished eating we all say goodbye and Robert drives us back to the fence.

Eric and I head to our offices as soon as we get back. Uriah and Lynn go off in their own directions. Not before Eric reminded them again about keeping this mission quiet. We go to my office. Eric shuts the door behind him. We review Eric's video first. Towards the end the video feed becomes glitchy and then goes black. Guess that's when it crashed. Wonder what happened? Eric sighs heavily. I know he's frustrated. I pull up my video feed quickly. I skip ahead to the abandoned city by the water.

"You must've really liked the area. It's been a while since I've seen you smile that big." Eric says to me as he looks me over.

"You haven't exactly been around. You've been pretty closed off lately. And yes I did like the area. Did you see that water! Makes you want to jump in and swim for hours."

"You like to swim?" Eric completely ignores everything else I said. I hate when he does that. Whatever.

"Love it. Something about water relaxes me. The water envelops you and it's like you're being embraced without anyone touching you." I close my eyes and imagine myself in that water from earlier. Eric moves closer to me. I feel his hands go around my waist. He pulls me to him. His face close to mine.

"I like touching you." He whispers and his fingers lift the hem of my shirt. He glides his fingertips along my exposed skin. It feels amazing. I open my eyes. He's staring at me, watching my reaction. I press into him and kiss him hard. I've missed him. Missed his touch. He wraps his arms tightly around me and deepens the kiss. There's a knock at the door and we pull apart. I sit in my chair and say "come in". It's Max.

"So how'd it go?" He inquires.

We show him everything and he leaves to call Jeanine. Eric goes to his office and says he'll take care of the report. I cut the clip of the potential new site and send it to him.

"I sent you the clip. I'm heading home. I desperately need a shower and my bed is screaming my name." I tell Eric on my way out. I swear I hear him mutter 'can I do that too'. 'No one is stopping you' I think to myself.

"What was that?" Eric calls after me. Shit did I say that out loud? I don't respond. Let's see how you like being ignored asshole.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed! Do you think Malachi should be divergent?**


	25. Chapter 24

Site prep

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

A week after our trip Max comes by my office.

"Erudite has requested various samples of the soil and water. From the site you found." He clarifies. I knew he what he was talking about.

"I can leave first thing in the morning." I tell him standing to go pack a bag.

"Where are you going?" Eric asks from behind Max.

"Back out to the site. Erudite wants samples from the soil and water. I guess to test their toxicity levels." Max nods in agreement. He hadn't said the last part but it's what I would've been checking for if I were in charge of determining the site viability.

"By yourself?" Eric asks.

"No, you're going with her." Max pipes in. "There's a truck outside already loaded with the equipment you'll need."

"Meet at 0600 again?" I ask Eric. He nods.

The drive there was quiet. As we got closer I couldn't help but get antsy. I was actually excited to see the place again.

"Calm down. We're almost there." Eric says with a half smile. He pulls in right next to the water. I can't help the wide goofy grin plastered on my face. He barks out a laugh at me. "Come on crazy woman. Let's unload the equipment." He says shaking his head at me and gesturing to the back of the truck. There was a lot of stuff back there.

By the time we've collected all the samples 6 hours have passed. We pack everything up.

"Want to explore that building some?" Eric asks me. I nod.

The building was fairly tall. It was an odd shape though. Kind of round but not perfectly circular. It looks like it's been pieced together with blocks kids play with as toddlers.

"It looks like a hive." Eric says. He's right but I'm not sure how he knew what I was thinking

"Let's checkout the inside." We walk in and I gasp.

"Oh you've got to be loving this." Eric quips at me. The walls are all dark purple with light gray trim. Like my apartment and office. My eyes wide and again I know I'm grinning like I'm mad. "You are aren't you?" He looks down at me and our eyes meet. I nod and his eyes twinkle. "Let's check out the other floors."

This must've been some sort of apartment complex because each floor contains multiple living spaces. Each has floor to ceiling windows. The views are breath taking. As we get closer to the top the apartments become larger and have adjoining offices. Since they're larger there aren't as many on the floor either. We head for the top floor. The top is one giant unit. Split between an office suite and a living space. It's amazing. The windows catch my eye. We're overlooking the water. I gasp. I place my hands on the windows. It's absolutely breathtaking.

"Yes it is." Eric says. I look over at him. I guess I said that last part out loud. He's staring at me. He pulls me to him. Kissing me passionately. His lips feel so good pressed against mine. I want to feel more of him. This isn't enough. I grip a hand around his vest and pull him even closer. Our tongues fighting for dominance. When air becomes necessary we break apart. Eric presses me against the glass.

"I want you so bad." His voice husky. I put down my gun and remove my gear. I pull my shirt off revealing a red lace bra.

"So what's stopping you?" His lips crash to mine again. He begins stripping and I move to unbutton my pants.

"No let me." He stops me by pulling my hand away. He finishes stripping down to his boxers. Pulling a condom out of his pants before he drops them to the floor. He hands it to me. I hold it while he begins kissing down my body. He unbuttons my pants and pulls the zipper with his teeth. It's incredibly sexy watching him. Now I'm only in my matching red lace bra and boy shorts. "Fuck". He groans out. "You are a sexy warrior goddess, you know that?" I snort. He's kidding right? Me a goddess? As if. I like his praise but I know its exaggerated. He stands up and pulls me against him. His body is so warm. "No, you're _my_ sexy warrior goddess." He huskily whispers in my ear before kissing and sucking on my neck. Tingles shoot down my spine. His hands move up and down my back. One moves to my ass, squeezing it while the other moves to unlatch my bra. He pulls it away and fondles my tits. His big calloused hands feel good on my skin. He backs me into the glass again. It's cold on my back compared to the warmth his body pressed against my front. He kisses open mouthed down to my breasts. I arch up to him. I want to feel him so bad. He smiles at my eagerness. He suckles on one while squeezing and massaging the other. He bites down on my nipple and I can't help the moan that slips out.

"Do you like that?" His voice is low and his breathing hard. I bite my bottom lip and nod. "I want you to tell me what you like. Tell me what you want me to do." He's giving me control again.

"I like when you bite and suck on my nipples. When your hands squeeze me." He does it again and moves to the other breast to pay it the same attention. "Mmm yeah like that Eric." He sucks harder and presses into me when I say his name. His dick is hard as a rock and I really want to feel it.

"I like when you tease me with your dick. When you run the tip up and down between my lips before shoving it in." I admit between heavy breathes. He stops and stares at me. Then kisses me hard. Picking me up in the processes. I grip his shoulders to keep my balance and almost drop the condom. I place it in my teeth as I wrap my legs. He groans at the sight. He quickly drops me back to my feet and pulls my underwear off. He places his hand over my core. My is fingers checking to see if I'm wet enough. He gasps at how easy his fingers slip into me. He snatches the condom from my teeth and kisses me hard. He pulls his briefs off and lifts me up again. He teases me like I said before. His dick feels good. He's breathing hard and watching me. His eyes feel like they could burn right through me. Unable to take it any more he rips the wrapper open and quickly puts the condom on. He thrusts up into me. We both moan.

"Oh your dick feels so good baby." I wrap my legs around him tighter and roll my hips up to him. He takes that as his cue and begins to thrust into me. His dick pumping in and out of my wet pussy. "Ooh I'm close Eric. Don't stop. Please don't stop." He goes harder and deeper. Forcing me over the edge. I scream his name and rake my nails down his chest. He hisses but continues to plow into me. My entire body still clenched in my climax. Eric doesn't stop. My body begins to relax and I match him thrust for thrust.

"I want you to cum again. Cum again for me my warrior goddess." His lips find my neck and I feel his hands squeeze my breasts. I peak again. I moan his name. "Yes baby, I love to feel that pussy grip me." His pace slows down a bit. Allowing me to ride out my bliss.

"Lay down." I push my hands against his shoulders. He nods. He wraps his arms around me and slowly lowers us to the ground. Never breaking contact. Got to love a strong man with a big cock I think to myself. He lays back with me now on top. I rock my hips into him hard. I lean over, "now it's time for me to make you cum." He groans in response. His hands move to my hips as I pick up my pace. I gyrate on top of him and his hands begin gripping me. He's close. His breathing erratic. I pull his hand to my mouth and suck on a couple of his fingers. His eyes are locked on mine. I suck hard and wrap my tongue around his fingers. I ride up and down on his dick until I feel him release. He moans loudly. I let his fingers slip back out of my mouth. I release his hand and he rubs it down my body until it ends up back on my hip. I continue to slowly move up and down on him. Then I bend to kiss him and roll off to his side.

"oh woman the things you do to me." He says once his breathing is under control. I lean on my elbow so I can look him over. I see the marks I left on his chest. I run my fingers over them. He hisses a little. "You definitely got into warrior mode on that one." He says winking at me. I blush furiously and lay back covering my face. "Don't do that." He pulls my hands away. "I liked it. I like when you can't help yourself. It's hot." He looks down a me with so much adoration in his eyes it makes my stomach flip. "I'm considering these badges of honor from my warrior goddess." He laughs at his own joke. I slap his chest. "Owe" he pretends to pout. I pull him to me and kiss him. He leans into me and we make out. I sigh into our kiss. I want to stay but we have to get back. He pulls away. Pecks my lips a couple times. He helps me up. We get dressed and head back to Dauntless.

 **Time lapse ahead**

A month after our initial tests Jeanine made a visit to Dauntless. She showed us a new scanning device that would determine if someone was divergent or not and to what degree. Everyone, even factionless, would need to be tested. We agreed we still weren't going to tell anyone about why we were having them tested. Not until the site was closer to being ready.

Eric was in charge of testing and I was in charge of the site prep. Eric was focused on testing factionless first. It was proving difficult since there weren't any records of how many there were in the city. They weren't exactly embracing the idea of being scanned. We had quite a few nights of drinking tequila.

Over the next several months I escorted Erudite scientists and Abnegation cleaning crews out to the site. It was really starting to look nice. Well I thought so but then I was biased. Word still hadn't been received as to the viability of the water. Those results were key since it would become our primary source of water for drinking, cooking and hygiene purposes. Possibly even a food source if we could determine if fish or other aquatic critters were edible.

I had begun taking up residence in the top apartment. I was the only leader who came out here regularly so why not? I didn't make any permanent changes. I did add some furnishings to make it comfortable when we had to stay over night. It only happened a couple of times to date.

 **Time lapse ahead**

Another month went by before we heard from Erudite. The water was viable! I was tempted to make a trip out there solely for the purpose of diving into that water. No, I can't do that. That would be selfish. I mentally chastised myself. An hour later a message from Jeanine came on the screens throughout Dauntless. Knowing her this was probably happening all over the city.

"Good morning to you all. We have wonderful news. The leaders have all agreed on how to handle the Divergents amongst us. We now understand you're not a threat to our way of society. Rather we are holding you back. We would like to extend you the opportunity of meeting your full potential by establishing residence in our newly developing sister city. The only requirement is you must be divergent. Please assist us in our testing to determine if you're eligible or not. This offer is even being extended to the factionless. Again we request your assistance with our testing. Dauntless guards will be administering the tests within your own faction, for your convenience of course. Thank you and have a pleasant day."

There was something Jeanine did not mention in her little message. I know because it was discussed at the last leadership meeting. The scans not only tell if your divergent and to what degree, they also inform us of which factions you fit in. Anyone who places in more than two will be required to relocate. No option about it. Whereas those who place in two will be given the choice to stay or go. The only reason Jeanine agreed to this was because she realized if we removed those that had evolved entirely then our present city would stop progressing. She wouldn't allow for that to happen. I was now aiding Eric in the testing. Currently he was testing those in Erudite and I was testing Dauntless. Once we knew where those in Dauntless stood we could select more guards to help administer the tests.

I was surprised by the results in Dauntless.

Four - 2/5

Tris - 3/5

Uriah - 3/5

Lynn - 2/5

Killian - 2/5

George - 2/5

Frankie - 2/5

Amar - 4/5

I wasn't familiar with Amar but I had a feeling we were going to become very familiar with one another. I was impressed with his results. He seemed nervous and I tried to assure him it was a good thing. After Amar left I couldn't help but wonder what my results would say about me.

I shut my office door and turned the scanner on myself. The scanner chimed and announced "100%". My eyes went wide. What?! There was a knock at my door. I quickly flipped the power switch on the scanner. "Come in". It was Eric. I wonder if he's tested himself yet or not? Would he tell me his results? Should I tell him mine? I look him over. He looks stressed. We'll find out each other's scores eventually. Right now doesn't seem like the time to discuss _our_ scores.

"Tequila tonight?" He nods. He comes around my desk. "Please stand up." I raise my eyebrows. Why does he- his lips crash into mine. This kiss is hard and hungry. It's full of need. Need to be close and for release. I respond with the same intensity. I didn't feel that stressed out. At least not until I saw my results. A heavy weight has set down on me. I will have to leave my home ... Again.

 **Malachi's POV**

I haven't heard from Lulu since I gave her that note. I felt so much better after seeing her. She didn't push me away. She actually tried to comfort me. It's amazing how much power that little woman holds over me. The minute I felt her press into me, even if for only a second or two, relief washed over me. I hadn't lost her. I poured my heart into that letter. I explained why I had acted the way I did. I apologized over and over again. Pleaded even for her to forgive me. I also explained why I looked...how'd she put it? 'Like Zeus had drug me around'. She certainly had a way with words. I chuckle to myself. I was finally starting to feel like me again. Lulu and I were going to be fine.

"Good morning to you all." A blonde haired woman appeared on the screen here in Amity. "We have wonderful news. The leaders have all agreed on how to handle the Divergents amongst us. We now understand you're not a threat to our way of society. Rather we are holding you back. We would like to extend you the opportunity of meeting your full potential by establishing residence in our newly developing sister city. The only requirement is you must be divergent. Please assist us in our testing to determine if you're eligible or not. This offer is even being extended to the factionless. Again we request your assistance with our testing. Dauntless guards will be administering the tests within your own faction, for your convenience of course. Thank you and have a pleasant day."

A sister city? Is that what Lulu has been working on? It would explain why she frequently makes trips outside the perimeter. Is she Divergent? Will she go if she is? Am I? If we both are then we can finally be together. Hope flows through my veins. I feel my chest swell with the idea of being able to spend all my time with Lulu.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed! Do you think Malachi should be divergent?**


	26. Chapter 25

Structure

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Eric's POV**

Jeanine used me as her test subject for her new scanners. I didn't tell Luna. I placed in Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless. Three factions. I have to go to the new city. I shake my head. Looking back its part of why I wanted to go out to the site alone with Luna. I can only hope she's divergent too. Otherwise that will be my only time with her there. I think she is divergent but I'll have to wait for her to be scanned. I'm putting it off as long as possible. Even if she is chances are she's Amity and Dauntless; meaning she could chose to stay here. What if she does?! I groan.

Jeanine thought placing in three was extremely rare. She made the suggestion more than once that the Divergents should be lead by the person or people that are the most evolved. Meaning whoever placed in the most factions. Someone like me. Chances are I will be one of the leaders if not the leader. We'll have to discuss the intended hierarchy/leadership structure with the other leaders here though. If I make the decision alone then it'll look like I'm electing myself to leadership. That will not go over well. If all the leaders agree to it then I'll be in the clear. Three is rare...right? So far everyone I've tested that has come up divergent only tested in two. Wow, is this really happening?!

I head to Luna's office once I get back to Dauntless. I just need to see her. No I need to hold her and kiss her. My time with her may be limited. Her door is closed. Odd. Maybe she needed a minute to herself. She's been looking tired what with all her trips out to the site. Ugh. If she isn't divergent she's going to be so disappointed that she won't get to see all her work come to fruition. I shake my head. No she has to be Divergent. She's clearly a mix of Amity and Dauntless qualities. Maybe all her work will make her biased towards the site? Maybe it'll influence her decision? Maybe I won't have to be without her. Listen to yourself Eric! I mentally face palm. Get it together. I chastise myself. Damnit I can't. I can't lose her! Fuck I'm screwed. I knock on her door.

"Come in". She looks a little flustered. She's been testing Dauntless all day. Of course she's tired. Aren't you after testing all of Erudite and only 5 people turned out to be divergent? I'll have to tell her my score eventually. Hell we'll find out each other's scores and then she will have to make a choice. I groan internally. I want her to chose to go, to chose me. When did I become so fucking needy? When did I begin to rely on her so much?!

"Tequila tonight?" She asks and I nod. The past few times we've had tequila nights have really helped...both of us I think. They're definitely helping me to pull through and give me an excuse to keep her close. I move around her desk. "Please stand up." I ask and she raises her eyebrows. She stands. I kiss her forcefully. I want her so bad. No I need her. Surprisingly she kisses back with the same intensity. This puts me a little at ease. Maybe she needs me as much as I need her? _Keep dreaming_ my mind quips.

A hard knock at her door forces us apart. It's Max. He clears his throat. He clearly didn't expect to find us in this situation.

"Jeanine has called a leadership meeting for tomorrow. Eric and I will go since it will be held in Abnegation. Luna you continue on with testing. Organize a group to go to Amity and Candor." Max pauses. Luna nods. I felt her tense at the mention of Abnegation. "Better yet Eric can test those in Abnegation while I'm in the meeting. That way we maximize our time. I need you to stay here ok Luna?" She nods. I felt her relax when Max said she wouldn't have to go. Tequila is definitely on the menu tonight!

Wonder what Jeanine has up her sleeve now? We'll find out soon enough! At least Luna won't be going to Amity either. I find more relief in this than I should. She misses her mother ... _and others_ my mind adds _._ I groan inwardly. Just remember Eric she'll be organizing the scans from here in Dauntless. Focus on that.

 **Time lapse ahead**

I hate being in Abnegation. I hated it before, I mean there is no way this many people are truly selfless, but now I know about Marcus and I hate it even more. I wonder if that fucker is divergent? I'd love to get an opportunity alone with him. I'd make him pay for what he did to my warrior goddess.

Surprisingly there are 18 divergents here in Abnegation. All but one rate in two factions. Even both Priors were determined to be divergents, Andrew - 2 and Natalie - 3. I'd be willing to bet Tris is divergent. Wonder what number boy thinks of that? I smirk. Looks like Natalie and I will be leaders together. She was a nice enough woman. She placed in Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. Interesting combination.

Only one person left to test before heading back. Marcus. The leadership meeting is finally over. I walk up to him. I push him against the wall and scan him. He looks pissed but like I give a shit. I glare at him wanted to say, 'I will end you fuck face'. "29%" the scanner announces. I snort. More than one but not enough to fully place in two. There's no chance of him joining the new city. I'm relieved and frustrated by this outcome. I won't get the opportunity to make him pay but at the same time if Luna leaves she'll never have to interact with him again.

I see Max and head in his direction. He's with Jeanine. This can't be good.

"Jeanine would like to give us a lift back to Dauntless. She wants to explain the outcome of the meeting to you _and_ Luna." Does Jeanine know if Luna is divergent or not? Or is she being thorough in making sure all leaders receive the same information?

"Luna please meet us in my office." Max says as he passes her office. The three of us settle down at the long table in Max's office. I sit across from Jeanine. I want to make sure I can keep an eye on her. I'm always on edge around her. I don't trust her...not in the slightest.

Jeanine's eyes brighten like she's about to receive the most prestigious award know to man kind. I look to see what has caused her to react this way. Luna has entered the room. Luna? Why does Luna's presence elicit that kind of response from Jeanine?

"Wonderful to see you again Luna!" Jeanine's voice an octave higher than normal. She clears her throat. "Please excuse me." Her voice still high but better. She clears her throat again. "I wanted to in form you both that the others leaders and I have agreed that the person or people to lead the new city shall be selected based on their scan results. Meaning whom ever is most evolved." Jeanine's eyes lock on Luna. I peek at her through the corner of my eye. She doesn't move or fidget. She's frozen and expressionless. If something is wrong she's not letting it show. "The most evolved or most divergent of the divergents will lead the Divergent city." Her gaze never leaves Luna. Jeanine's stare makes the hairs on my neck rise. What is going on? Jeanine continues, "We'd also like to highly suggest a council be created of elites to advise the leaders. I'll let you get back to your assessments. Thank you for your time." She gets up, shakes my hand and Max's but pulls Luna in for a hug. What the hell? She then leaves. My eyes find Luna but she's already walking back to her office. I look at Max with my eyebrows raised. He shrugs as if to say, 'I dunno man. I thought it was a good plan.'

 **Please review. I'm really torn on Malachi. Do you think Malachi should be divergent?**


	27. Chapter 26

Site prep - continued

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Malachi's POV**

Guards from Dauntless arrive in Amity to perform our scans. I recognize Uriah so I get in his line. I'm so nervous. What if I'm divergent and Luna isn't? Or she is and I'm not. I hope we both are but this knot in my stomach is a clear indicator something bad is coming. Ugh!

One more person and it's my turn. "20%" the little machine Uriah is handling announces.

"So what does that mean?" Asks the guy.

"It means you're staying here. You need to be at least 40% to consider residence in the new city. Next." Uriah replies. It's my turn. "Hey Malachi." I try to smile but only manage a half smile. Uriah points the scanner at me.

"38%" it announces. My guy knots up. I don't qualify. I was so close!

"Do you know what Lulu, I mean Luna scored?" I ask him. My eyes pleading. He gives me a sad look.

"No, I have no idea what her results were. She scanned us. I don't know if she's even been scanned yet." He says quietly to me. "Sorry Malachi. Next."

I walk away. My chest feels tight. Maybe there's still a chance. Maybe she hasn't been scanned. Maybe she's not divergent. _Yeah maybe._

 **Luna's POV**

"Thank you for your time." Jeanine finishes and gets up. She shakes Eric's hand and Max's but pulls me in for a hug. "I'm 100% looking forward to our next meeting." She whispers. Yes, she knows. She had kept staring at me throughout the meeting. I had assumed she knew and now I know she knows. Ugh! I make my way back to my office. Leader? I will be the sole leader of the Divergent city. I've seen all the results so far. Eric placed in 3 so at least he'll be going. But what is he going to think of no longer being a leader. Maybe the elite council The other leaders suggested will soften the blow? I really like the idea of the council. I may have registered a 5/5 but I don't feel qualified to lead the divergents. I need to find Amar. He's the second highest rating. I need to explain everything that's occurred.

Instead of going to my office I head to Amar's apartment. I hope he's in because I have no idea where else to look. To top things off Malachi isn't divergent! His score was close but just under the wire. I'm going to have to say good bye to him...Again. I guess we weren't meant to be... _it's not in the stars_ as my mother would say. I mentally face palm as my stomach churns. Fuck the stars! I love him. My chest tightens. I look up as Amar's door opens. I guess I've been standing out here for a minute. George is standing in front of me not Amar.

"Oh hi George. Is Amar here?" He gives me a sad smile.

"Yes come in." I step inside. "Babe you were right." He hollers towards the back of the apartment. "He said you'd be coming by" he explains to me. I'm sure I looked confused.

"I usually am babe. But what about this time?" Amar says as he walks in the room. George points his thumb at me and Amar nods. Have they been calling each other babe? Are they together? At least that means another couple will be in the new city besides Four and Tris and Tris' parents.

"Hey Lu. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Privately?" He nods and looks over at George.

"Of course. I'll go visit with Tori." George says and leaves. It hits me, George is Tori's brother. He's divergent and she isn't. If him and Amar are together will George leave? He'll have to chose between his sister and his lover. Ugh! I knew this was going to be difficult. I hate seeing families torn apart. It's like choosing day all over!

"What's wrong Lu?" Amar asks me. I shake my head. Where do I begin? I sit down on his sofa. He sits next to me and we face each other.

"You know about the new city and the scans." He nods. "What you may not know is the scans not only tell if you're divergent and to what degree, they also inform us of which factions you fit in. Anyone who places in more than two are required to relocate. No option about it. Whereas those who place in two will be given the choice to stay or go. Jeanine, who by the way is the major puppet master in this, agreed to this because I pointed out that if we removed those that had evolved entirely then our present city would stop progressing. She doesn't want that to happen." Amar sits back and takes everything in. I think he's starting to realize the predicament this creates for George. "There's more." He raises his eyebrows at me. I let out a heavy sigh. "The others leaders have decided that the person or people to lead the new city will be selected based on their scan results. Meaning whom ever places in the most factions. Jeanine referred to it as and I quote, 'the most evolved or most divergent of the divergents will lead the Divergent city." He places a hand on his chest.

"Me." I shake my head and he again looks confused.

"Me." I place my head in my hands and slouch. Amar moves closer to me and rubs my back gently. "I received 100%." Amar gasps. "Yeah." I chuckle and give him a sad look. "You're the only one I've told. So please don't say anything. Not yet anyways." He nods but he's still in awe of my result. "Jeanine knows too of course." He nods again. "You ready to be my second in command?" I give him a half smile. He pulls me into his arms. I hug him back and his arms tighten. I feel close to him but in a brotherly way. He makes me feel safe. He's going to help me. He'll protect me even if he needs to. I'm surprised by how much comfort I find in his arms. I just met him when he came to get his scan and now I'm confiding in him. A few tears slip out. I wipe them away as I pull back and his arms fall to my sides. We shift on the sofa so that I can lean into him.

"Jeanine and the other leaders had another suggestion."

"Another?" Amar asks incredulously.

"I agree with this one. They think a council should be created of elites to advise the leader." I explain.

"You don't agree with being made leader?" Amar asks.

"No." I give a harsh chuckle. "I'm the newest leader here in Dauntless. A single faction and I'm one of three. Now they want me to lead an entire city!" I practically shout as I jump to my feet. "I'm not ready to lead a city. I will definitely need a council. I'd like you to lead it. You're the only other divergent with a high ranking. A few people have registered a 3, like Tris and Eric and others. That's who will make up your council." My eyes plead with Amar. I hope he will take this role on. I need him to because I know I can't do this on my own. Amar stands up and embraces me again.

"You comforted me when I found out my score Lu. You didn't even know me but felt the need to help and protect me. A complete stranger. You may not think you're ready but I know you are. I'd be happy to lead your council of _elites_...even Eric." Tears have been streaming down my face. Relief washing over me. He's going to help me. He thinks I'm capable. I can't help but chuckle at his jab at Eric. At that moment George walks back in. His eyes take in the scene. He walks over and embraces Amar and I together. These two men were strangers to me and now they're embracing me like I'm a sister. I let out a laugh. They join in.

"How about we all head to dinner. You'll join us Lu?" I nod and we head out. Amar keeps and arm around me for comfort. He can tell I'm still uneasy about everything. As we make our way to the line I feel Eric's eyes on me. I look around and find him. He turns quickly and acts like he wasn't just watching me. I let out a sigh. I'll talk to him later.

Amar sits next to me and George across from us. Uriah and Four come up to join us.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Four asks.

"It's going. Oh Tori said to tell you hi." George responds for all of us. George and the others still don't know. I give a small smile and eat. Amar does the same. I wonder when he'll tell George? For now I push the thought from my mind.

"Want to accompany to the site tomorrow? We need to start transporting supplies from Amity." I ask Amar. I need to start including him on everything if he's going to be an effective second in command.

"Love to. What time do we leave?" He smiles warmly at me.

 **Time lapse ahead**

Amar and I arrive at Amity bright and early. Mama greets us and we head to her office. While there I remember Mama scored a 2. Will she come or stay? She's a leader so it complicates her choice.

"Lulu?" She addresses me with concern. Her voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Mama, what was it you asked?"

"Wait Mama?!" Amar asks in surprise. I forget not everyone knows Johanna is my mother, well adoptive but really the only mother I've ever known. I really need to be more careful about these slip ups. Wait, no I don't. I'm leaving. No more faction before blood bullshit. I'm divergent. My chest swells a little in pride with this realization.

"Yes, I adopted Lulu when she was little." Mama explains quickly. Amar nods

"Sounds like there's a story behind that nickname." Amar says with a raised eyebrow at me. Mama laughs.

"She's always been the craziest one here in Amity. I really wasn't surprised when she left us for Dauntless. Sad but not surprised." Mama looks me over. I'm filled with a desire to hug her. I can't though. If I do I'll break into a fit of tears. Damn my emotions are all over the place.

We all get up to head down to begin loading supplies. On the way Amar nudges me. I look at him.

"What's with that beef cake staring at you like your a hunk of Dauntless cake?" He gestures his head towards Malachi. I look up and my eyes lock with Malachi's.

"Malachi." Is all I'm able to say. Well whisper. Malachi subtly points towards the barn I nod. I look to Mama and she smiles knowingly. "Y'all go ahead and begin. I'm gonna go see Zeus real quick." Amar looks between me and my mother.

"Come on Amar. I'll introduce you to Robert. He'll be driving your supplies over." Amar follows my mother.

I walk over to the barn. My stomach in knots. How am I going to say goodbye to him?! Again? Well I didn't really say it last time. This time I will. We'll both need the closure.

"Queen bee." Malachi says huskily. We haven't been alone since he gave me that note. He wraps me in his arms and kisses me passionately. I grip the front of his shirt. I pull him closer. Instead he lifts me up and leans me against one of the pillars of Zeus' stall. I wrap my legs around him and run my hands through his hair. I want to savor the feel of his lips. His taste and the way his tongue feels against mine. I hear someone clear their throat. Malachi and I pull apart slightly. Our foreheads touching. Our breathing hard. We were lost in each other in that kiss. The throat clears again. I look over to see Amar. He's trying not to stare and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh it's time to go." I slide down from Malachi's waist. "Who is going to help us unload? Robert?"

Quickly Malachi buts in, "I can." I look at him and his eyes are begging me to let him come. I look over at Amar. An evil grin crosses his face.

"I'm cool with it as long as he works shirtless." He winks and I laugh. Malachi looks confused but agrees.

"Deal." He says. Pulling his shirt off. I hear Amar groan. I can't help but run my hands over Malachi's chest. His eyes full of lust boring into me. Fuck this may not be a good idea but I want him so bad. I bite my lip and nod.

"If Johanna agrees." I add. I already know she will.

"Some how I think it'll take a life time to discover all of your secrets Lu." Amar whispers and winks at me as we pile into the truck. Amar and Malachi ride in back. I sit up front with Robert so I can give him directions.

"Wow" I hear Amar say when we arrive. Remembering I felt the same 'awe' when Lynn and I first arrived.

It takes us several trips. Malachi and Robert help us on every one. Malachi stays close to me and I can't help but enjoy it. I want as much time as I can get with him. I explained the situation to Amar after dinner on the first day. He gave me a small hug in understanding.

With our frequent trips back and forth Amar and I began to move in. Malachi notices but never says a word. Neither of us want to acknowledge what's coming. Amar selected the apartment directly below mine. It's the second largest. There are two other apartments on his floor. I wonder who will select them? Eric? Tris? Will Four and Tris finally move in together? Will George move in with Amar? George will come won't he?

By the time we make it back to Amity its late. Amar and I decide to stay the night. I think Amar suggested it for my benefit. He knows I need to say goodbye.

Instead of sleeping in guest quarters of at my Mother's, I find myself outside of Malachi's. I knock. He answers in nothing but pajama pants. Water droplets still coming off his damp hair. I let out a low groan and he pulls me inside. He picks me up bridal style and take me to his bed. We both know this is our last night together. We spend the entire night worshiping each other and making love.

The next morning I can't help but smile at all the marks we left on each other. I burst into tears as I try to say goodbye. I can't get the words out.

"I know Queen bee. I know." His voice catches and when I look up I see he has tears coming down his face too.

"I love you Honey Bear." I wrap my arms around him for the last time.

"I love you Queen bee. Always will." He kisses the top of my head. "And know you'll always be _my_ Queen bee, even when you're away in your hive." I smile at his reference to the divergent building.

He stays at his place and I run to the truck. Robert and Amar already waiting for me. I stop my tears but it's only temporary.

Amar and I make it to the train tracks. Once on the train I let the tears flow. Amar holds me in his protective brotherly arms. He can't stop what's happening but wants me to know he's there. We head to my apartment. George must have seen us because he joins us shortly after we arrive. He lets himself in and I don't mind. George and Amar have become family to me.

George goes into the kitchen to fix us something to eat. Tears start to flow again and Amar holds me. He kisses me gently on the cheek.

"I'm here Lulu. It'll be ok." He says to me in a quiet calming voice.

"What are you two together now?!" Amar and I pull apart and turn toward the angry voice. Eric. Amar and I both put up a hand to placate him. Eric lunges at Amar. Thankfully Amar dodges him easily.

"Eric!" I shout. "Eric STOP!" George runs in. Him and Amar both drag him out of my apartment. I run over to the door but George shakes his head at me and shuts the door.

What just happened?

 **Eric's POV**

I saw Luna come back with Amar. Those two have been spending so much time together I can't help but feel jealous. Amar is a nice guy and all. We even get along but damnit Luna is mine. _No she isn't._ Well I want her to be mine, I correct myself. Why have Amar and Luna been spending so much time together anyways? I haven't even had time to talk with Luna since Jeanine's last visit. Has she started turning to Amar instead of me because of everything going on? I look in their direction again but they're already gone. Must've gone to her apartment.

Luna looked like she was upset and Amar had his arm around her. Did something happen? I should be the one comforting her not Amar. I head to her apartment. I let myself in. There's Amar holding Luna. She looks distraught and that ass kisses her cheek. Right in front of me! _They don't even know you're here_.

"I'm here Lulu. It'll be ok." I hear him whisper to her. So he even knows her familial nickname. How close are these two?! _Too close. In fact they look closer than you and Luna have been in a while_. The jealousy that's been building up in me, the jealousy I've been trying to deny and ignore, finally bubbles over.

"What are you two together now?!" I growl out at the two of them. They pull apart slightly and turn toward me. Amar puts up a hand to... What taunt me? Shrug me off like I'm nothing?! I lunge at him but the fucker is quick.

"Eric! Eric STOP!" I hear Luna's voice but sounds far away. Two sets of arms drag me to the hallway. Luna's door closes. Did she just shove me out and close her door in my face? What the fuck? I go to get up but someone is still holding me down. It's Amar. No it's Amar _and_ George.

"His apartment is right there."' George points to my door. "Let's take him there." They haul me to my door. I don't resist. _Much._

 _"_ Key?" I hand it to George. We all go inside.

"Sit down Eric." Amar says in a commanding voice. He was my instructor but I'm his leader. He should do well to remember that. _Even if he is fucking Luna._ My brain adds and I groan.

"Fuck you." I spit at him and my own mind.

"NOW!" He commands. He tries to stare me down but I just glare back at him. He lets out a heavy sigh. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please sit down Eric and let me explain." He walks over to George. I guess he assumes I'll sit down. Nope! This is my apartment. "Babe, gives us a minute?" George nods and they give each other a light kiss. On the lips! Wait did he call George babe? Maybe I do need to sit. Amar turns back to me as George leaves my apartment. There's a evil grin on his face and I'm even more confused.

"Take it you didn't know I was gay?" Straight to the point I see. I shake my head not trusting my voice. Amar is gay?! Since when?

"Since always." He retorts. Shit I said that out loud?!

"No, I didn't know." I let out a heavy sigh. So him and Luna are not a thing. Thank goodness! "Why was Luna upset?"

He looks me over. I can tell he's debating on whether he should tell me or not. He huffs.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this or not but I'm going to. I'm trusting you Eric. You can't blow up on Luna like that again. She's dealing with a lot of stress."

 _"_ Aren't we all?" I quip but he ignored me.

"She was crying because she had to say goodbye to Malachi." Wait what?! Amar is watching me. She said _goodbye_ to that giant oaf? Why? I'm thrilled but why would she do that? Especially if it upsets her that much. Then it dawns on me.

"She's divergent and he's not." I say aloud. Amar nods. "So she's going to the new city."

"She doesn't have a choice." His voice is harsh. How would he know about those with more than two faction results being forced to go? She must have told him. But why confide in Amar?

"What were her results." I ask

"I think she should be the one to tell you. You need to get your shit together first. Stop being a jealous ass and be there for her." With that he leaves my apartment. _Well shit._

 **Please review.**


	28. Chapter 27

Settling in

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

George had come back over explaining that Amar would get Eric settled down. While waiting for Amar I helped George in the kitchen. He showed me how to make fried rice. I didn't even know what fried rice was and he said I'd love it. It's a great comfort food. I didn't have the right pan but he said he'd get me one. What I did have he'd make work. Amar came in after calming Eric down. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and told me, "everything will work out. I hope you don't mind but I told him about you saying goodbye to Malachi." He looks nervous.

"It's probably best that you told him. Honestly I don't know how I would've explained it." I give him a hug. "Thank you." I whisper to him.

The three of us sit down and I lift a glass. "Here's to great friends! Thank you two for everything."

"To great friends!" They cheer and we all clink glasses. We eat and chit chat about nothing in particular. There's a knock at the door. I go to answer it. It's Eric. I put my hand on my hip and stare at him. He holds up a bottle of my favorite bourbon like its a peace offering.

"You know you're an ass." He nods and steps inside as I move out of his way.

"Yes, I am. But you're life would be boring without me." He hands me the bottle.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" He nods. I fix him a plate and he sits down with Amar and George. They begin joking around and I set Eric's plate in front of him. I go back to the kitchen and pour everyone a glass of the bourbon. I think we all need one. I set the glasses on a tray and carry them out to the guys.

"Compliments of Eric." I say as I hand them each a glass. We all smile and say "cheers" before taking a sip.

Amar examines his drink and then says, "you know we're going to have to come up with our own drinking games. Divergent drinking games." He looks us all over and a wide grin spreads over my face.

"That's a phenomenal idea! I already have some ideas but let me think out the details. Maybe we can have the Elites move in before the others and work out the kinks of the new games as a way of bonding." I say with a wry grin. Amar's eyes twinkle with humor. George begins laughing and Eric looks surprised but nods. We all finish eating. Amar and George say goodnight and leave for their place. Eric stays behind. I begin cleaning up. I do the dishes while Eric clears the table.

Eric comes up behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist. I keep doing the dishes. He leans down placing his head between my shoulder blades. He mumbles something.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken out my issues on you and Amar." He says with his chin now resting on my head. I nod in agreement and feel his head move with mine. He chuckles at the motion. He's quiet for a bit. "Have you been scanned?" _Shit_. I nod. He waits. I think he expects me to tell him my results but I don't want to. I don't know how he'll react. "What were your results." I take in a deep breath. My whole body tenses. My answer is going to change everything. After a long silence "Luna?" His voice is shakey. I let out the breath I've been holding.

"I'm divergent. I'll be going to the new city." He moves his head back down between my shoulders. He squeezes me tight. I think he's happy. _Yeah for now...just wait_. He runs his hands up my sides and places them on my shoulders. He then gathers my hair up and pulls it to the side. He kisses my neck gently. His lips find my ear. I can feel his warm breath against the edge of my ear.

"What did you register as?" He asks again. His voice is low.

"I don't want to tell you. I don't know how you'll take it." I tell him honestly. He turns me around but I immediately drop my eyes to the floor.

"Look at me." He says and when I don't he tilts my chin, "please." Our eyes connect. We stare at each other for a moment. I try to mask my fear of his reaction but his eyes are searching mine. Boring straight into my soul. "Never be afraid to tell me anything." His eyes still searching mine. He's trying hard, I know he is so I nod.

"5". I whisper. He doesn't react at first. Recognition takes hold. Something flashes in his eyes. Was it jealousy? Understanding? Awe? I can't tell. It was too quick.

"My warrior goddess is going to be leader of the divergents." He says and a wicked big smile takes hold. Relief washes over me. I let out another breath I didn't realize I had been holding. He kisses me hard and then gently.

"Why didn't you want to tell me."

"Because you were my mentor. You trained me and now...now I'm going to become your superior."

He thinks this over and then smirks at me. He picks me up and places me on the counter. "You've been my superior from the beginning Lulu. You didn't have the training but you have a natural ability I cannot touch. You're kind, smart, honest, selfless, and brave. You're superior to us all." I blush and bite my lip. I don't want people to view me that way. I don't feel superior to anyone, least of all Eric.

"You're coming with me." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He slaps my ass and I giggle. He picks up the bottle of bourbon and our glasses. He takes us over to my rocking arm chair that's still facing the window. He sets the bottle and glasses down on the table next to the chair. Then he sits down in my chair sliding me off his shoulder and into his lap. He props up his feet on the window and I settle into his lap. He pours us each a glass and hands me mine. We sit there in silence, sipping our drinks and I couldn't be happier.

A while later I wake up and realize Eric and I fell asleep in the chair. Thankfully our glasses were on the table. Otherwise we would've been covered in bourbon and the glasses probably broken on the floor. I look Eric over as much as I can without moving. I don't want to wake him. Not yet anyways. He looks content. His arms are wrapped around me. Again I find myself getting hot from his body heat but I'm not uncomfortable. I continue to look him over and watch him sleep.

Unable to take it anymore I shift so I'm straddling him. He murmurs but settles back down. I want to kiss him. To run my fingers through his hair. I want to be as close as I possibly can to him. I kiss his neck gently. Slowly working up to his ears. His ears are one of his spots I've discovered. I nibble his earlobe and his arms move around me and press me into him. I take this as encouragement. I lick the edge of his ear and moan softly into his ear. I know what his warm breath does to me when he does this to my ears and my ears aren't a spot for me. This has to drive him crazy like my neck does to me. Sure enough he begins to squirm under me. He lets out a moan himself. I continue to torture him on this side. His arms tighten around me. I kiss my way to his other ear and repeat the same antics. He moans again and his hands move under my shirt. I press my hips down to him and moan again in his ear. His hands move to my ass. He squeezes it and forces me to grind against his erection. I smile. I like knowing I can effect him the same way he does me. He turns his head so he can get access to my neck. I'm so close that he's able to get the side. I'm not as sensitive there but it still has the desired affect. I moan and grind more insistently into him. He pulls off my shirt and I pull off his. We come back and it's wonderful to feel his skin against mine. My lips find his ear, "I want you Eric. I want to feel you." I moan into his ear.

"Ooh woman." He breathes huskily. His fingers rake down my back. He unclasps my bra and tosses it away. I hear a low growl rumble from his chest as he looks over my exposed chest. He buries his face between my breasts. Cupping them to press against either side of his face. Turning his attention to one he draws circles with his tongue around my nipple. Until finally his lips close around it. He gently sucks it into his mouth. I feel him nibble on it slightly and I arch back. His free hand moves to the small of my back, pressing me close to him. My hands grip the back of his neck and his hair. My breathing mixed with light moans. He moves to my other breast and swaps his hands. The cold air a slight tease against my skin before his hands take hold again. Eric quickly stands taking me with him. He turns and then sets me back in the chair by myself. He kneels in front of me. His hands move lower to remove my pants and underwear. I lift my hips to help as he pulls them off. I'm fully naked in the chair. His eyes raking over my skin. I bite my lip as I watch him looking at me. I know he sees the marks left by Malachi. _But thanks to Amar he knows this will be the last time he ever has to see them._ He doesn't say anything but I saw the scowl every time his eyes found one. Ignoring them he leans down and begins kissing up my inner thigh. His hands rubbing the outside as he moves closer to my core. He pauses above it. I can feel his warm breath against my skin. His eyes flicker up to me. I bite my lip and he smirks. _Cocky ass_. He moves to my other thigh and begins kissing up it. This time when he reaches the top he slides an arm behind me and pulls my hips to him. Giving him better access to me. He places my arms over his shoulders and kisses my lower lips softly. He dips his tongue between my folds and I can't help but moan at the feel of his tongue when it makes contact with my clit. Wrapping his arms around my legs and his hands on my hips he keeps me from squirming too much. He alternates between licks and sucks at that sensitive nodule and my breathing becomes shallow and erratic. I feel him moan into me and the vibrations are enough to send me over the edge. My whole body tightens and I grip his shoulders with my thighs as I run my fingers through his hair. He licks me torturously slowly as I come down from my orgasmic high. He kisses my thighs until I relax them and let them fall off of his shoulders. He wipes his face before kissing up my body. I pull him to me and kiss him hard. I force my tongue into his mouth. I don't care if I can taste myself. I just really want to kiss him. I let myself slip out of the chair and into his lap. I push him back so that his back is against the wall with the window. I kiss him hard again before reaching between us to begin undoing his pants. I slide off his lap and between his legs so I can pull them off. He's smiling at my enthusiasm to undress him. Should I let him go without a condom or not? Before I can say anything he's already slipped one on. _Probably for the best_. I move back on top of him and lower myself down. He grabs my hips and forces me down faster than I intended. "Mmm Eric" I moan huskily and look at him. He's got a smug smile. I lean down but instead of kissing him I bite one of his nipples. He hisses but moans when I begin to flick my tongue over it and rock my hips against his. I take hold of his hands and thrust them up, pinning them to the glass on either side of his head.

"That wasn't very nice." I whisper in his ear before biting and sucking on his earlobe. I ride him hard. Keeping my lips by his ear so he can hear and feel my breathing. I feel his arms flex and tighten. He could easily move them I'm sure. He is stronger but he lets me hold him down as I ride him. I'm getting close so I speed up. Desperate to peak again. He growls and again his arms twitch. I can feel myself beginning to tighten and peak.

"Don't slow down. I'm right there too baby. Please. Please ride me until we cum together." His voice low and breathy. I try to hold off and continue riding him hard and fast. I move my hands up to his and lace our fingers together.

I can't hold back anymore. "Cum Eric, cum for me." I moan in his ear as I climax. His hands grip mine and he thrusts his hips up to me. He moans loudly. I feel him twitch inside me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses at my neck. He pushes against my hands and I release the pressure I was holding him with. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly against him. I squeeze my legs around his hips and nuzzle his neck. I'm probably getting heavy but I don't want to move.

"I want you to be mine. Mine and only mine." He whispers to me. I sit back so I can look him in the eye. He's nervous and not trying to hide it. Can I be only his? _There is no future with Malachi._ I won't ever be able to see him again. I've never been someone's only. Can I be? _Do I want to be?_ I know I have strong feelings for Eric. Hell I think I'm starting to fall in love with him. He's just so fucking complicated! I search his eyes. Will he hurt me? _You'll have to give him the opportunity to find out_. I kiss him and then move back to his ear. "Yours and only yours." He pulls me back to his lips and kisses me passionately. We make out for a while but then I begin to shiver. He laughs at my twitching body.

"Come on let's get you warm before you get sick." We stand up and he puts on his briefs. I walk to the bedroom and throw on some shorts and a tank top. When I turn around Eric is in my doorway. "I know you're not a cuddler but can I stay here tonight?" I smile and nod. He hops in the bed like a kid and pulls me down with him. We snuggle together and he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"What? I can for a little bit just not all night." He laughs and I can't help the giggle at the sound of his laughter rumbling through his chest.

The next morning I wake up to Eric snoring next to me. I smile at him. He looks so happy I don't want to disturb him. I get up and head for the shower. As I exit the bathroom in nothing but a towel I find a very confused looking Eric looking around my kitchen and living room. He hasn't noticed me yet.

"What are you doing?" He spins around and his body relaxes.

"I woke up and you weren't next to me. I walked out here and didn't see you. I was worried you left." He walks up to me wrapping his arms around me. I feel his hands spread out on my back as he kisses me and moves down my neck. He licks up some of the water droplets off of my neck. A moan slips out.

"I needed a shower and didn't want to wake you. You looked content snoring away in my bed." He continues kissing my neck.

"Your bed is comfortable. Definitely better than mine. Having you next to me, my warrior goddess, is the real key to peaceful sleep. Sleeping alone sucks. You've spoiled me."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

He pulls away and gives me a questioning look.

"I was planning to move the rest of my things today and get settled in my new place. There's so much to do. It only makes sense to go ahead and make the move." He looks lost in thought. "I'll still come back here when needed. Think I'd be able to crash at your place when I do?" This gets a smile.

"I wouldn't want you to stay any where else when you're in Dauntless than with me." I kiss him lightly. "I don't like the idea of you out there by yourself though."

"I won't be. Amar is going to make the move too. He is going to be my second in command after all. Best to bring him in on everything now."

"Wait. What?" Eric looks surprised.

"Didn't you see Amar's results?" I poor myself a glass of juice as we continue talking. Eric is still staring like I'm nuts. "Babe, why did you think him and I started spending so much time together?"

"To be honest I was wondering. I didn't even know you knew him."

"I didn't until he came in to be scanned. He's a 4." Eric's jaw drops.

"Amar placed in 4 different factions?!" Eric asks in complete shock.

"Yes." Eric moves closer to me and pulls me into a hug. He rests his head on mine. I think all of this is too much for him. I stroke his hair. I like when it's not gelled down. "Maybe you and George can help us move? George won't be going yet either. I'm not even sure if he's going to or not to be honest. So don't say shit to him. Leave that conversation to him and Amar." I poke a finger in Eric's chest.

"Yes, little Leader." Eric quips.

"Wait if we're both going won't that only leave Max here? How is that going to work? He'll never be able to do everything that needs to be done. Not by himself!" My mind begins to race. "Are you going to have to stay here to train another leader?" I step back looking into his eyes.

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. I was too worried about what your results would be and what it would mean for us."

"Oh there is so much to do and so much fallout to come from this new divergent city." I step back and lean into the counter inadvertently pulling away from Eric. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Hey?" Eric's hands move up and down my bare shoulders and arms. It feels good but it also makes me aware I'm only in a towel. I lookup at him. I can see the concern in his eyes. I need to get better dealing with my emotions. I don't want to worry Eric. I rub my face and smile at him.

"I'm fine."

"Don't do that. If there's anyone you can be vulnerable with its me. Ok?" _Easier said than done_. I give him a slow meaningful kiss. I understand I just don't know if I'm capable. I don't want to be anyone's burden.

"Thank you." I press into him. "I should get dressed."

"Oh I don't know. I like this towel look." He smirks. I slap his butt as I go to get dressed.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	29. Chapter 27 - continued

Settling in - continued

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Luna's POV**

Eric and George did end up taking the day to help us move our remaining things. We used one of the Dauntless trucks. Thankfully there wasn't much left. Eric even went and got me some paint so I could add the maze pattern to my new place.

Once everything was unloaded I asked if anyone wanted to go for a swim. There were smiles all around. We all raced to the bottom floor and out to the thin beach. There were more rocks than sand so I was glad I had kept my boots on. I quickly stripped down to my underwear and was the first to run into the water. I didn't wait for the others. I had wanted to do this for so long. I dove under as soon as I was sure it was deep enough. Oh the water felt glorious! I swam underneath for a while before surfacing.

"There you are!" Eric called out as he swam over. "You know you looked extremely sexy running out in this water in nothing but that little thong and bra. If those two weren't gay we might've had a problem." Eric wraps an arm around my waist pulling me to him.

"Hey even gay men notice when a woman looks sexy." Says Amar as he and George join us.

"It just doesn't do anything for us." Adds George

"Red is a nice color on you." Amar teases. I splash water at him.

"I got this." George says to Eric as he dunks Amar.

"Thanks." Eric laughs. I think he's still tense so I whisper,

"Yours and only yours, remember?" His eyes snap to mine. His gaze is intense but not too much for me. He moves his arm around me again. Before he can take hold though I dip under and away. I take off and he's in hot pursuit.

"Oh I'll get you wild woman." I hear him shout after me.

"Not if we do first." _Shit._ All three chase after me. Amar is the one who reaches me first. He picks me up and throws me towards George. I holler as I fall back to the water. I wasn't expecting to be thrown. George's eyes glisten with mischief. He too throws me and yells, "pass the Leader".

"Oh I'm gonna get you guys!" I manage to get out before falling under the water again.

This time Eric picks me up. He gives me a chaste kiss and he too throws me. "Sorry love but this is too funny! Pass the leader!" Amar grabs me again and shouts, "Round 2 of Pass the leader" and tosses me further than I think he intended. It gives me a chance to swim away from George. I surface behind a large boulder. I catch my breath.

"Hey where'd she go?" George asks the other two men. I can hear them splashing as they search. I take a deep breath and swim under the water. I swim under Amar. I grab his ankles and yank him under. I do the same thing to George and Eric. I surface before Eric and Amar and George still looked surprised. I can't help but to laugh. Eric surfaces and begins laughing too. It's nice to goof around and relax. We've all been stressed and needed this mini time out from our lives.

We splash and swim around for another hour or so before getting out. Eric tosses me his shirt to wear and the guys only put their pants on. We split off once we reach the top two floors. George and Amar head to Amar's while Eric and I head to mine. We agreed to meet for dinner after cleaning up and getting dry clothes on.

Dinner went by too fast. We were having so much fun teasing each other. It was nice to hang out as couples.

The next morning Eric had to head back. It was decided that George would drive him back with the intention of returning. We only had the one truck at our disposal. Amar and I began going over the building schematics before they even left. George stuck his head in the room we had the blueprints laid out in.

"We're leaving." George said to us. Amar and I got up. I went to Eric and said goodbye. He pinched and patted my ass as we kissed. I giggled and walked over to George. I gave him a hug too and he whispered, "bye. Maybe when I get back you can show me some of those moves." He winked and before I could figure out what he meant, him and Eric were gone. Amar started giggling at my confused expression.

"What is with you this morning?" I ask him.

"You. Lulu I got a good look at your tattoo yesterday."

 _"_ And? We were swimming and I was in my underwear. Of course he saw it. So did George. _"_

"No a _really_ good look. I have to say I'm impressed with your dancing skills too." Trying to think about what he was taking about it hit me. I started blushing. Eric and I had gone skinny dipping late last night. As requested I had gotten up on that large boulder dancing in the moonlight for Eric. Amar was in hysterics now and I only blushed more. "Yeah! Y'all should keep in mind this place is floor to ceiling windows. You did look good, both of you." He winked at me and I slapped his chest. Eric and I had also had sex.

"You watched?" He nodded. "George too?" He nodded again. I was so embarrassed. I had forgotten they could see us. I had assumed they were asleep.

"What can I say you two put on quite a show. You with your hips." He starts bucking and swinging his hips to mock me. "And Eric with his stamina." He was biting his lip at that one. I wonder if George is teasing Eric? I started laughing.

"Hey, he's mine. You and George keep your hands off." I tell him jokingly. I've never seen Eric pursue a man so I don't think he likes them in that way. Remembering how he reacted with having to kiss a man...nope definitely not!

"Yeah I wonder how the ride back is going for them. George was impressed too. I think I may have more to worry about than Eric." Amar makes light of Eric's jealousy.

"Let's get back to this ok? I was thinking we could put a clinic on the ground floor and in the middle of the building. I'd like the middle of the building to become our version of the Pit. The heart of our new city. Until we expand." We keep calling this a city but it's only one building, open land and a large body of water. There are a few other buildings but we haven't been able to do much with them yet. This one is our primary concern. There are less than 75 Divergents so we will expand, slowly I'm sure.

"I like that idea. But when are we going to assess the usability of the other buildings?" Amar asks.

"How about this next week when we get the other elites moved out here?" There are a total of 12 elites, Amar included. Amar nods.

"Hey what do you think about me getting a tattoo to mark my status here? I've been thinking about it but I don't know what to do. I've considered doing something around my eyes." I ask him changing the topics.

"Depends on what you're thinking. Cause if it's to mark your status clearly I'm going to have to get something to semi match." He bumps his shoulder into me. "You're in luck though. Georgy was going to pick up his tattooing supplies on his way back."

"That would be sweet." I beam at him. I figured I'd have to go back to Dauntless to get tattoos.

Amar and I take a break from planning. He goes to unpack some more and I begin looking for the paint Eric got me. The walls are already dark purple here so I just need to add the geometric maze pattern. I think I'll stick to the inverted version and only paint along the side walls. I find the paint and I'm surprised to find its a bright lime green. That's really going to pop. Will it be too much? I look around and decide I'm only going to do various portions of the walls. At random. I'll do the right corner of the living room, the middle side wall in my office, and a v pattern in my bedroom. I tape things up to give it a once over before painting. I decide to start in my room so it'll be ready by the time I go to sleep tonight. I changed the design a few times before deciding to create a v coming down from the ceiling and a v coming up from the floor, with the two connecting in the center with a few maze pieces falling away. I had also chosen to alter the shape I used in the pattern. I like Malachi and Eric's tattoo but I want this to be for me. This is going to be my space. Thinking it over I decide to use a pentagon. 5 sides for my 5 rating. As I'm finishing Amar comes in.

"Hey. Wow that's going to look sick." I give him a questioning look. "Sick as in awesome. Is that why there's tape in the other rooms? Are you doing in there too?"

"Yeah I did something similar back at Dauntless in my apartment." Amar looks at me as if trying to remember and then nods. "It was more subtle there because it was in a light gray. Eric picked out this color for me this time. To be honest I'm shocked because he used to rag on me to no end about the purple. When we found this place already painted in purple I couldn't help but smile. I think Eric knew then this was going to be the place I'd pick. Guess he's given up on me conforming."

"Good because you couldn't even if you did try." Amar winks at me. "Alright if I help?"

"Don't you want to work on your place?"

"We can work on mine next. I'd like to see what you can come up with." Oh this is going to be fun.

"Well let's get to it!" I say hoping up and paint covering my legs. Amar laughs at me.

"Let me change first." Amar comes back a few minutes later. We finish up my place and head to his. I ask him some questions trying to get inspired by the things he likes.

"To be honest I liked the pattern you created but I don't want to copy. Those were pentagons right? 5 sides for the 5 factions?" Of course he figured it out. I nod. "So mine could be made with a square but isn't that boring?" He looks a little defeated.

"How about the square be the main shape and we create a maze within it? Here like this." I grab a piece of packing paper and begin to sketch. "We could do one whole wall. Or turn it and make a diamond pattern with a maze in the center. Or even not frame it at all and the lines would appear random up close but when you stand across the room you can see it forms a pattern."

"Oh I like that idea." He says

"Let's tape it on one wall first and see what you think. Which walls do you want to paint?" I ask

"Let's do it on one wall in each of the rooms. For now let's get started in my bedroom like you did. Hopefully the smell will dissipate before turning in for the night."

We change it up a few times before deciding on the pattern. We use a slightly different layout in each of the four rooms. By the time we finish I look around and realize they are the same pattern only turned in different directions.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I ask him pointing at the wall.

"What?" He's asks searching the wall.

"Look. I thought we were doing different patterns in each room but really it's the same one only turned in a different direction. Like the square is rotating throughout your apartment. Did you know you were doing that?" His eyes go wide and he shakes his head. We both laugh.

George walks in and his eyes go wide too.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" George asks us. I look down and then over at Amar. We're both covered in paint. We point at each other realizing how bad we look and begin laughing. George joins in. I go to clean up while Amar shows him what we've done.

A while later the guys came up to my apartment. I had already taken off the tape since the paint was dry. It looked phenomenal and the guys agreed after inspecting my place. I still have boxes everywhere but I'll work on it later. Amar cooks for George and I, while George helps me think of ideas for a leadership tattoo.

It took George and I a couple of days to agree on a design. Thankfully he was very patient with me...and Amar. I was being a difficult client I know but Amar's taunts didn't help either. I know he wanted input on it since he planned to get something similar. George and I were working on the final touches when Amar came out of their bedroom.

"It's 4 in the morning. What is wrong with you two?!" Amar yawns. George and I shrug. We have been pushing ourselves because there wasn't much time before the others were scheduled to join us. Amar was going to head back to Dauntless today to meet with the Elites and work out the logistics of getting them moved in over the next week. I wanted them settled before the rest moved-in. We're going to need time to get to know them and they us.

"Don't you want to see the design before you leave? George was going to get started on it while you're away." This perks up his interest. I pass him the sketch and George explains how he can translate it into something for him.

"Oh this is going to be sick!" I roll my eyes at his use of the word. _It's going to be painful is what it's going to be!_ "Have you said anything to Eric about it?" Amar is practically wiggling in his seat.

"No. I figured he'll see when he comes out with the Elites. So don't say a word. I want to see his honest reaction." I put my lips in a tight line. I am serious about Eric not knowing yet.

"Like he'd give you anything else?" George snorts. Eric isn't known for his subtlety.

"Amar will you ask if Four can make a trip out here? I want him to give a consult on where we should put all the cameras. I don't want them up until the grand opening ceremony but we do need to begin planning. If he can't it's fine. It can wait until he comes out with Tris. He is coming isn't he?" Amar shrugs. I let out a sigh. "Have the other 11 Elites confirmed their attendance to your meeting later today?" Amar bites his lip. "What is it?"

"I kind of only told the ones in Dauntless." A heavy sigh leaves my lips. I want to pinch the bridge of my nose but that's a dead give away to how stressed I feel.

"And they said yes right?" He nods. Good. That's 4 of 12. I mentally go thru my list. There weren't any Elites from Erudite - thank goodness, 1 from Candor, none from Amity, 3 from Abnegation - they'll be easy to talk into attending, and 4 from the Factionless. Those four will be difficult to track down.

"As soon as you arrive reach out to Natalie. She's from Abnegation and Tris' mother. The Abnegation will probably be the most compliant. She'll be able to round up Eliza and Edith. Even without much notice I'm sure they'll be able to attend. Ava's a Candor and so she'll be easy to track down. Hopefully she can make it. The ones from the factionless are going to be the hardest to track down. I believe they're Jax, Fiona, Harrison, and Donte. That's everyone right?" Amar nods. "I think Fiona and Donte are a couple so if you can find one you should be able to find the other."

"I swear Lu you're like a machine. You hardly sleep and the way you remember names and people's backgrounds is better than any computer I've operated." Amar states.

"I'm not a machine. I'm Divergent." I quip and George laughs. "You better get dressed and get going. You've got a lot of calls to make. Ask Uriah and Killian to help you find those 4 Factionless. Watch out for Donte. Eric said he was a handful. The Elites from Abnegation might be able to help too since they're pretty close to the Factionless."

Amar leaves to get dressed.

"I'm going to go for a run before we begin, ok Georgy?" He smiles knowingly.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	30. Chapter 28

Enter the Elites

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does. Characters look the same as in the movie.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Eric's POV**

There is a knock at my door. I look up, "come in." Amar enters. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Yeah. I kind of needed to come earlier to set things up properly." _Properly?_ Oh no. What's happened? I bite down hard in anticipation. Amar is a good instructor but he's new to leadership. Breathe Eric.

"I kind of forgot to invite _all_ of the elites to the meeting today. So I'm hear early to rectify my mistake." I roll my eyes at him. Is that all?

"Don't do that! I thought something serious had happened. How's Luna doing?"

"She's doing well. Stressed but well. I don't know how she does it. She's up by 0300 and doesn't go to sleep until 2300. You don't want to be around if she's gotten less than 4 hours of sleep. Trust me." I snort at Amar. Poor bastard doesn't realize he's got the better deal. I'd rather be there with her when she's had no sleep than here in Dauntless without her.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"Same as Luna, stressed. I'm hoping to get things taken care of so I can join you all this weekend." He nods in understanding. "Good news is Max and I have found two new leadership candidates. Max will be doing most of their training but I'll assist when he needs me to."

"That's wonderful news! That means you can stay longer with us instead of your brief one night visits. Lulu is going to love that!" Amar looks me over. "You know she misses you." He adds. I can't help the warm feeling that fills me. _She misses me_? I miss her. Hell I'm a complete wreck without her. I sigh. It's been too long since I've held her.

"You can use Luna's old office." I point across the hall.

"Thanks." He walks across the hall and I can hear him already calling people. The meeting isn't for another six hours. Hopefully that'll be enough time.

Five hours later Amar comes back into my office. "Well we've gotten a hold of everyone except Donte and Fiona." He rubs the back of his neck. "Where did you find them the last time?"

Looking back _how did I find them_? Those two were the most difficult. I came across them accidentally. I had heard them arguing. ' _Donnie_ ** _'_** a women said. ' _DON'T CALL ME THAT! No one gets to call me that ever again!'_ The guy shouted at her. It was because of that jackass that I found them and they were near the fairgrounds.

"They were over by the fairgrounds. Send Killian and Lynn to find them." Amar nods and leaves again.

An hour later we're all sitting in the meeting room adjacent to Max's office. Amar is at the head of the table. I sit to his right and Uriah is on his left. I nod hello to the few I know and look over the others. Ava is on my right. She reminds me of Christina. Darker complexion but not as dark as Amar. She's definitely a mix of something. She's shorter than Christina. Her hair is longer than Christina's too but their high cheekbones and eyes are very similar. Maybe they're sisters or cousins? Next to her is Natalie. She gives me a polite Abnegation smile. Eliza and Edith are next to her. Both women are plain in my opinion but maybe that's a result of coming from Abnegation. They're both pale with brown hair, brown eyes, and average height of 5'3". Their hair pulled up into the typical Abnegation bun. Eliza's nose hooks upwards and she has a weak looking chin. Edith on the other hand has a button nose with a pointy chin. Definitely not related. Looking at them I realize there is nothing striking about them. I would've never have guessed they were divergent.

On the opposite side of the table Tris is next to Uriah. To her left is Jax, Harrison, Fiona and Donte. I notice Donte has pulled a chair over to that side so he can sit next to Fiona. Guess they're an item. Maybe it was a lover's spat I overheard at the fairgrounds? Wonder why he's so touchy about the nickname Donnie? Seems petty and stupid. Right now he appears protective of her. Does he think we're going to do something to her? His eyes are green like Luna's but not nearly as piercing. He too has brown reddish hair. He's probably about 6 foot or so. He's fairly built for a Factionless man with broad shoulders. Probably have to keep in shape to protect himself and Fiona. He doesn't look like he wants to be here. Maybe he's only here because of her? My eyes shift to Fiona. She's fairly pretty. Short black hair and blue eyes. Her cheekbones are high and prominent. She's curvy and also fairly tall, maybe 5'8"? Harrison is a little older than the others. He looks like he's the same age as Amar. He's got short blonde hair and blue eyes. He's probably only 5'10". He looks skinny but toned. The word wiry pops into my mind. Wiry fits. I notice he's got stubble along his jaw. I'm well aware that shaving is not a priority amongst the Factionless. I look to Jax next. He's tall and skinny. He's got brown hair and blue eyes. His blue eyes are the only thing really notable about his appearance. His beard is patchy in places. He'd look good with a goatee but the rest should go. Personally I like to shave. I wonder if Luna has a preference?

"Don't you agree Eric?" Amar asks pulling me out of my thoughts. I have no idea what Amar said. I was too busy looking everyone over to pay attention to him. I give him a questioning glance and he takes the hint. "We'd like for you all to move in this week and get settled. Luna is looking forward to meeting everyone. She wants to discuss the formation of a council, which you've all been selected to be members. Don't you agree Eric that it's a good idea for all of us to become established before the grand opening?" Amar repeats.

"Yes, establishing residence before the grand opening will be advantageous. We'd be given the opportunity to select our living spaces first. It's also important for us to get to know one another and for everyone to understand what it means to be apart of the council." I state matter-of-factly.

"What is this council you keep referring to and why would we want to a part of it?" Donte asks. His arrogance is annoying. If he didn't rate a 3 he wouldn't be here. _But he did so he has to go_.

"The council is meant to provide guidance to the new leadership of the Divergent city. Luna will further explain upon your arrival." Amar is vague in his reply.

"Who is this _Luna_?" Donte further inquires.

"She's been selected to be the new leader." Amar replies.

"What! Who selected her? Because I sure as hell didn't. Did any of you?!" Donte glares around the room. He definitely has issues with authority which means he's going to give Luna trouble. _No he won't._ I'll handle him. _Once you get out there but remember you're not going to be there until later_. I'll have to make sure Amar and I have a conversation about this little shit.

"Luna, like you all, was selected based on her results." I firmly state. Donte and I stare each other down. Fiona squeeze his arm and he backs off. _That's right. Listen to her and you may have a chance of surviving._ Amar continues on with the logistics of the move. Everyone but me will make the move at the end of the week. Amar already knows to reserve a room for me on his floor. I'd like to move in with Luna but she didn't ask and I don't want to press her. She needs her space and being Leader requires she's accessible to everyone at all hours. Having my own place means I'll have a place to retreat to when her position requires discretion. Plus I too need space. I stand and Amar nods knowing I have to get back to my leadership duties here in Dauntless.

 **Time lapse ahead**

I get everything in my box completed. Max should be able to manage for at least a week without me. His two trainees are also at his disposal so he's not completely left without resources.

The trainees help me load my stuff and I drive out to the site. I'm so excited to see Luna. It's been weeks since we've been alone and now we're going to get a whole week. We won't be alone the whole time but at least we'll have every night to ourselves. My dick twitches. _Soon buddy, very soon_.

Amar greets me. I'm surprised Luna isn't down here but maybe something came up. I'm a little disappointed but fully understand. I grab a few things and begin heading towards her place. I'll unload after I say hello. I really want to see her and make sure she's ok. _Not the whole truth...You want to touch and kiss her_.

"Be sure to tell Loki I said hi." Amar winks at me before heading off to his apartment. I continue on up to Lulu's apartment. Who is Loki? I walk-in to find a guy with his arms wrapped around my Luna. He's kissing her face and gripping at her back and hair. There's something, maybe makeup on her eyes but it almost looks like a tattoo. _Assess that later_.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll die before I ever let you go again!" He says to her.

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	31. Chapter 29

Enter the Elites - continued

 **I don't own any of the Divergent characters. Veronica Roth does. Characters look the same as in the movie.**

 **I do claim the new characters and the plot. This is rated M for strong language and sexual content.**

 **Eric's POV**

Rage and jealousy bubble over within me. Is this Loki?! What the fuck?! Who does he think he is to be kissing and hugging on _my_ Luna! I lunge at him. Pulling him away from Luna. Well try to but she clings to him? What the hell?! Searing pain shoots through my leg. Something has clamped down on my leg.

"Eric it's not what you think. Loki down!" Luna says. The fur ball attached to my leg must be Loki. Luna is restraining him. I turn my focus back to the guy and realize it's Donte. _Oh you're dead asshole! mother fucking prick!_ I continue my assault. I was right he was a scraper but I'm better. I pull back for another swing but Luna wedges herself between us.

"Eric it's not what you think. Stop!"

 **Rewind time...**

 **Luna's POV**

Amar returns from Dauntless and informs me all went well. Everyone will be moving this coming weekend. I want to smile at his success but I'm in too much pain. George is in the process of completing my tattoo.

"I didn't tell you the best part!" Amar continues. "Eric and Max have selected two new trainees! Max is going to be their primary trainer so Eric will be able to stay out here longer! He'll have to go back occasionally but hopefully that will be a rare occurrence."

Again I want to smile but I don't dare move.

"Damn Lu that looks painful. But it's wicked cool!" I was hoping to be done before Amar got back but got side track on my run. So George and I didn't get started as early as I was hoping.

"Wait, what is that?" Amar asks pointing at Loki. The white wolf pup I came across on my run.

"That is Lulu's new pet. She's named him Loki. She came back from her run with 'em. He's cute isn't he?" George responds for me.

"Loki huh?" Amar murmurs as he picks him up to examine him closer. "Oh I love his eyes."

"Cool, right?" George again responds for both of us.

Loki's eyes are different colors. One yellow and one green. Actually the green almost matches the lime green color Eric picked out for my apartment. I took it as a sign that he belonged with me.

"Lulu says he's divergent too. I guess with eyes like that it's possible." George humors me.

Three hours later George is finally done. He would've been done sooner but I kept needing to take a break. Plus he had to apply a cream on my eyes to reduce the swelling so he could finish. Tattoos on and around the eyes are fucking painful!

"Oh Lu that looks..." Amar begins

"Yeah don't her eyes look even more intense?" George also oogles over his work. I get up and go look in the mirror. My breath catches in my throat. My eyes are startling. George tattooed the waterline on my bottom eyelids black. The line splits into four separate lines at the outer corner of my eyes and the four separate lines sweep out to my hairline. He then tattoed a fifth line on my top eyelids in the crease. It's much thicker and angled more. It angles from the end of my eyebrow to the inner corner of my eye and extends all the way to my nose. It fades from a striking purple at my nose into a deep black to match the bottom. 5 lines.

"Wow." Is all I can say. My eyes are piercingly olive green. The ink makes the yellow ring around my pupils noticeable too. I love it!

"My turn?" Amar asks George.

"Let me have a little break and then yes. It'll be your turn."

Amar gets only one eye done. George only does the waterline that splits out into 4 separate lines. Swearing up and down the whole time he doesn't know how I sat through it. Honestly I don't know how I did it either. It's almost midnight before Loki and I return to my place.

The Elites arrive and I go out to greet them. They're not exactly what I expected but then again I don't know what I should've expected. I introduce myself to everyone and shake everyone's hands. Donte keeps staring at me. When I shake his hand he pulls me to him and holds me there shaking my hand slowly as he stares deep into my eyes. I'm a little unnerved but not uncomfortable. It's a weird feeling really. Loki comes bounding up and breaks the tension.

I have everyone knew down so Loki can sniff their hands. They're all going to be his pack mates after all now. They humor me and my new pet. Loki follows me every where I go. I guess he's grateful I took him in and nurtured him back to a healthy weight. Poor little guy was extremely malnourished when I found him.

Amar and I give everyone a tour. I then lead them all to my apartment and pull out one of the blue prints. I ask them which living space they want. Donte is the first one to speak up.

"I'd like to have one of the rooms just below this one." There is one left and no one seems to have a problem with it. I nod. He looks to Fiona and she nods at him as well. "Fiona will be staying with me." I smile at them both. I was right. They are a couple. Tris and her mother select apartments on the next floor. Edith, Eliza and Harrison do as well. Uriah and Jax each take an apartment a floor below the others. Putting them three floors below my place. Throughout the whole selection process I felt Donte staring at me. I don't know what his deal is so I just ignore it for now.

"Alright let's get you all settled in." We all help unload everyone's things and move them to their respective living space.

"Amar, George and I have been meeting up for most meals. I'd like to continue this with you all. Obviously one of our apartments won't work to accommodate us all, not even mine." That gets me a few laughs. "How about we break in the common area?"

"Couldn't think of a better name than that?" Jax quips.

"Well I didn't want to call it the Pit like they do in Dauntless. If you think of something let me know." I'm sincere in my suggestion to him. "Meet up at 1800?" I suggest and they all nod. "Wonderful. We're on our own out here so tonight Amar and George will cook tonight. We'll alternate who cooks tomorrow."

"What you don't cook?" Asks Donte

"No, but George has been trying to teach me." I smile at him. He continues to stare. I leave them all to get settled and head out for a run with Loki.

Dinner went well. Amar made honey chicken and George an absurd amount of fried rice. It was delicious. I love their cooking. George even made extra and left some in my apartment. He knows I like to snack late at night. Everyone seemed to be getting along well. Well almost everyone. Things seemed tense between Donte and Fiona and I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with his staring at me. I make a mental note to pull Fiona aside at some point and make it clear I'm not interested in Donte. I have Eric and for once I can say that's more than enough. I don't want or need anyone else. I'm Eric's and he is mine.

The next morning Edith and Natalie make muffins for everyone. I ask for everyone to gather round as we eat. We don't need to make this formal. Not yet. It's only us here and that thought alone is comforting. No one else and no cameras.

"Hopefully everyone had a good night there first night here." I glance around and most are content looking. Donte is staring at me again and Fiona is glaring at me. _It's not my fault your boyfriend is an ass honey_. "We need to discuss how things are going to work here. First off y'all need to understand the hierarchy that's been established. Our positions here have been determined by our test results. If you haven't figured it out yet, 11 of you registered as a 3. As such you all have been granted member of Elite council. Only 10 of you are present. Eric, the 11th member, will join us later. When I refer to Elites know that I'm referring to you." I let this sink in before going on. "Amar, registered as a 4 and is therefore 2nd in command and head of the Elite Council. You report directly to him and he reports to me."

"So you're our leader? Aren't you kind of young?" Ava asks.

"Yes I am. I registered as a 5. I'm 100% Divergent. That's is the reason I got these 5 lines tattooed. And why Amar got his 4. This is how you know we're your leaders. Know that I didn't want this or ask for it but that I am embracing it."

"Yeah right. You didn't _want_ to be leader. You think you're better than all of us don't you?!" Jax quips.

"No, I didn't want this. I wanted to be a leader in Dauntless. And I'll have you know I attained that role!" I show off my Dauntless leader tattoos. "I'm the youngest of record to ever do it and the only woman." I say sternly. I look every single person in the eye. Daring them to challenge me. None of them do.

"Now we need to decide on your individual roles within the Elite council. I'm open to ideas. A few suggestions I have to start with are each of you becoming the lead for one of the following: guards, trainers, first responders, infirmary work, ambassadors, cooks, farmers, care providers for young and old, and manual labor for work around the city - and believe me there will be plenty."

"That's only 9. Didn't you say there was a total of 11 of us?" Eliza asks.

"Yes, that's correct. I also said I'm open to ideas. I've never run a city before. I intend to turn to you all for guidance. So don't be shy. I want to hear from each of you." I look around waiting to hear from them.

Edith speaks up, "I'd be interested in the infirmary work." I nod and make mental note of it.

"Do you have experience?" She nods. "Good. We'll go into more details later. I plan to get you more training."

"I'd be interested in first responders." Harrison says. And I nod acknowledging his request.

"As a first responder you'd work closely with the guards and infirmary. You good with that?" Harrison looks over at Edith and smiles then nods. Hmm they would be cute together.

"I'd like guards." Donte says. Again I nod.

"Taking care of the elderly and young." Natalie speaks up while raising her hand to make sure I know who spoke. Darn I was hoping she would be interesting in ambassador.

"Ambassador." Says Uriah

"Manual labor." Says Jax

"Farming." Eliza says

"City planning or land development an option?" Fiona asks. I smile.

"I definitely like that idea. Maybe we can meet once you're completely settled and go over your ideas?" I suggest to her. She brightens but then scowls at Donte who again is staring at me. She elbows him and I let out a little chuckle. I try to cover it with a cough. Amar smirks at me.

"Tris, any chance you like to cook?"

"Not if you want us to survive and thrive." I laugh. She's like me and I like her humor. "Did you have any ideas?"

"I love cooking. May I have that one?" Ava interrupts.

"Wonderful! Tris, think about it ok?" She gives a curt not. "I'll let you all go back to getting unpacked. You're welcome to explore the area too. Please let either myself or Amar know before you head out. I've said it before and I'll say it again. We're alone out here. We need to have each other's backs. I won't know I need to go looking for you if I don't know you've left. I'll assume you're in your apartment." I need them to know how important it is they check in with Amar and I. "I'll trust you until you give me a reason not to." With that I leave to head back to my apartment. I still need to finalize the construction plans for an infirmary and lab. Hey maybe running a lab would interest Tris. I was going to associate it with the infirmary work but who knows. I'll ask her next time I see her. Erudite was one of her factions. Or maybe she wants training? I assumed Eric would want that one but maybe not. Damn I miss him! I wish he'd get out here soon.

A few hours later I head out for a run with Loki. It's pretty hot though maybe I'll make it a swim. _Can't strip down anymore._ Definitely not. Too many people now. Good thing I changed into some short shorts and a thin tank top. It'll be easy to swim in these though still heavier than a swim suit. I pat Loki and continue. I hear shouting and stop. It's coming from Fiona and Donte's apartment. _Well shit. Trouble already?!_

 **Please review. Ideas are always welcomed!**


	32. Chapter 30

A/n - reposting sorry it got messed up.

Donte

 **Luna's POV (time is still in reverse but it's catching up!)**

"I know it's her...and I'm going to prove it." I hear Donte mutter as he storms past me. Oblivious to my presence. Who could he possibly be talking about? He didn't notice me off to the side here. Something about him keeps grabbing my attention and I don't know why. I walk outside and continue thinking about him. His eyes are so familiar. They make me feel safe and I don't know why. It creeps me out that I'm drawn to him. I'm with Eric now. Only Eric. Stop allowing yourself to be drawn to other men Luna! But why does he keep staring at me like that? And those eyes...

"Hey!" A man shouts and I spin around to see who. Something flys at me. Instinctually I grab it before my brain can process what I'm doing. A loud 'slap' sound is heard as I enclose it in my palm, it's some sort of round rock. Again just as fast as it arrived muscle memory forces my arm to hurl it back in the direction it came. It was all in one fluid motion. What in the world was that?! I stand there dumbfounded. My eyes searching for who shouted and threw that thing at me. Donte. He's smiling. I haven't seen him smile before. I have the urge to run to him but my feet are rooted to the spot. Not that it matters since he's striding over to me. When he's right in front of me he says, "a single ember can grow into a beautiful wild fire if given the right encouragement and opportunities. Leaving its mark behind it as it changes everything before it." My breath catches in my throat. I've heard those words before. His hands cup my face as he steps closer. His eyes searching mine. "You remember those words don't you?" I nod. He steps even closer. His thumbs running over my cheeks. I can't look away from his eyes. I know those eyes!

"Donnie?" I barely manage an audible whisper. His eyes fill with tears.

"You know who I am?" I shake my head. I grab his arms and drag him with me to my apartment. I'm trying hard not to breakdown. I can't breakdown out here. Luckily he doesn't resist me. In fact he's almost pushing me to go faster. Knowing we need privacy.

I pull him inside and close to me. Loki looks at me expectantly but when I don't acknowledge him he goes and lays down on the bed I've made for him. Knowing now isn't the time. _Good boy_.

I look at Donte again. His hands on my shoulders and mine curling around his biceps. "Donnie?" I say a little louder this time. He nods.

"Please tell me you remember who I am..." His eyes are filled with tears as he searches mine. Pleading and hoping to find the right answer.

"You're my...my..." He nods even faster. Tears streaming down both our cheeks. He pulls me into a tight hug and begins kissing my face.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll die before I ever let you go again!" He says quickly but all of a sudden he's being pulled away from me. I cling to him. I don't want to lose him. Not now that I have him back and know who he is...I can't lose him! I realize why he's being pulled away. Eric. When did he arrive? _Not important right now._ I hear a menacing growl and then an angry snarl fill the air. I look down and see that Loki has bitten down on Eric's leg.

"Eric it's not what you think. Loki down!" I shout at both of them. I manage to restrain Loki and put him in my bedroom. I come back to find Eric and Donnie going at it again. Eric clearly winning. I shout for them to stop but neither of them do.

I maneuver myself in between Eric and Donnie. I try to reach for Eric to calm him but he tries to force his way past me.

"Eric it's not what you think. Stop!"

"Oh yeah? It looks like he was hugging and kissing you." Eric hisses. He won't look at me. I need him to look at me.

"Eric!" I snap at him and reach for his face again but he snaps away from me. I try again stepping towards him. "Eric?" I say in a calmer quieter tone. His eyes flicker to mine and back over my shoulder to Donnie.

"Give us a minute." I say to Donnie over my shoulder. Donte snorts and reluctantly walks out. I'll go get him later. Fiona too. We all need to talk.

I turn my attention back to Eric. He pulls me to him and possessively claims my mouth. I let him. He needs to know I'm his like he's mine. If I had walked in on him I would've likely acted the same way. After a few minutes I pull away. Resting my forehead against his chest.

 **Eric's POV**

Luna breaks our kiss but I need more. I need to know she's mine and for her to know it too. I turn her around so her back is to me. I pull her hair to the side seeking out her neck. I need her to be ready and fast. I need to feel her wrapped around me. I need to be in her now. I kiss and lick at her trigger points. As soon as I get the desired reaction of her body involuntary shaking I push her feet apart with my foot. I quickly jerk those little shorts off of her. While stepping out of my shoes. I notice she wasn't wearing underwear and feel my hard on twitch, a growl escapes my lips. I yank my pants and underwear off as well. I press my knees into her thighs. I need her on all fours. I lower myself and pull her with me until she's on her knees. I press her torso forward while pulling her hips to me. I run my dick along her slit once to be sure she's wet. I don't want to hurt her. A shudder runs through me as i feel how slick she is...fuck I love how ready she is for me. I thrust into her and hear her gasp. She hasn't said no or to stop so I don't. I yank off my shirt. I need to feel her skin against me. I pull at her shirt but she's still bent over. I continue pumping into her. Fuck she feels good. I rip her shirt until it falls to her sides. Some material still drapes across her arms. I grip a handful of her hair and pull so she sits up some. I move my hand to her throat. I press her back into my chest. Her breathing is already erratic. I feel her close to climax. Good. I want her to cum. I pump harder into her tight core. I want her to only think of me right now. To only ever remember being fucked by my dick. I feel her tighten around me. Her muscles clench as I feel a rush of wetness. She moans loudly. I begin thrusting harder. I don't want her to come down from this state of bliss. I want to make her cum again and again. I squeeze her throat and whisper in her ear. "Mine." It only takes a few more strokes and again I feel her tighten around me. Her moaning sends shivers down my spine. Her torso begins to lean away from me but I'm not done. One more time. I need her to cum one more time...with me. I squeeze a little more around her neck. My other hand grasps her breast forcing her back to press against me once more as I continue to ravage her. "Mine. All mine." I hiss again and lose myself in her. I fuck her with everything I have. I feel myself getting close so I seek out her neck again. I go for her most sensitive spot and suck hard while running my tongue firmly against it. She screams my name as she cums and it's enough to undo me. I release inside her. I loosen my grip on her neck and continue panting on her neck. I take a couple more strokes before pulling us both to the floor.

 **Luna's POV**

Eric has never been that urgent with me before. On some level I think I should be scared but I'm not. I've never felt need like that. Every time he said 'mine', tingles shot through my whole body. His hand possessively on my neck lit a fire within me I've never known. We both lay there panting. I turn to face him and wrap myself around him. My head on his chest. I've missed him and am enjoying this contact. I feel the rumble of a light laugh and look up at him.

"I wasn't expecting you to react this way. So this is what I have to do to get you to cuddle?" He says and I can feel the rumble of his laugh grow more prominent. I slap his chest and he pulls me on top of him. "Mmm I've missed you." He says before kissing me softly.

"I can tell." Now it's my turn to giggle. I kiss him firmly. I need him as much as he needed me. I don't want to get up but I know we must. I slip off of him and we both stand up. He pulls his clothes on while I search for new clothes in my bedroom. He comes in after a minute or so.

"Was that Donte?" He asks. I nod. I watch Eric's body tense up and his jaw tighten. "Why did he have his hands on you? Why was he kissing you?" He asks thru gritted teeth.

"Eric it's not like that." He looks at me like I've grown three heads. "Eric he's my brother."

"What?!"

"I know! It's still freaking me out too! I had just realized it not 5 minutes before you got here. He's been acting weird since he arrived. I didn't know what his deal was. He kept staring at me and I know it was upsetting Fiona. I had planned to talk to her to let her know I wasn't interested. To assure her she had nothing to worry about. Then out of no where he throws this rock at me and something triggered. I reacted. I caught it and threw it right back in one motion. It was bizarre. Then he said that thing about the ember. I knew. I knew then I was looking at my brother. Eric I didn't even know I had a brother!" My eyes search his. I move closer to him. I need his support right now. He looks down at me. Confusion still clouding his eyes. He wraps an arm around me. I rest me head on his chest. "I need to talk to him. I need to know what happened." Eric tilts my chin and looks into my eyes. There are so many emotions flashing through his I can't read or even catch them all.

"Not without me. I trust you but I don't trust him. Not yet. Are you alright with me being there too?" I nod. It might be easier to have Donnie explain it to us both versus to me and then me having to tell Eric when he asks.

"Let's get you unloaded first and then maybe we can have them over for a private dinner." We head down to the truck. Amar, George and Jax help us. While Eric and the others are conversing I can hear Donnie and Fiona fighting next door. I decide I should intervene and slip out.

I knock on their door. Fiona opens the door wide.

"What?! YOU! You have the audacity to come here after that?" She points at Donnie. He's pretty rough looking. Eric really did a number on him. She grabs my shirt and pulls me inside. Slamming the door shut behind me. I'm staring at her like she's mad. She swings at me but I block her easily. She continues to try hitting me before I finally pin her to the floor.

"Well Donnie looks like we have similar taste in lovers. Both crazy jealous and oblivious to our desire for them and _only_ them." I say the last part to Fiona.

"Em, please get off of her. I think she's figured out its not a good idea to attack you." I look at him, _Em_? Fiona squirms under me, drawing my attention back to her. I look at her with raised eyebrows. As if asking her, 'ya done?' She nods and goes limp. I back off of her onto my heels and stand slowly still facing her. I don't know if she'll try anything or not.

"So she can call you Donnie but I can't?!" Fiona hisses at him as she gets to her feet. Clearly it's a touchy topic. There's pounding at the door. I go open it since the two occupants don't make any move to do so. It's Eric. He steps in beside me.

"She's the only one I _ever_ allowed to call me Donnie. She couldn't say Donte when she was little so the nickname Donnie stuck. She's my sister babe."

"You're sister is dead." Fiona says shocked at his admission.

"No, she went missing and her body was never found. I kept looking even after everyone said she must've died." Donnie and I lock eyes. "I kept looking." I see tears building in his eyes and feel them burning in mine as well. My legs grow weak and I feel Eric wrap his arms around me to help steady me.

"I-". My voice gets caught in my throat. I try to clear it and begin again, "I wanted to invite you both to dinner. A private dinner. Donnie I need to know what happened. I can't remember most of my childhood. I didn't even remember you until earlier. The only things I remember were of -". My voice catches again and the tears begin to fall. Eric pulls me into his chest

"That's enough. Are you two coming to dinner or not?" Eric sternly asks Fiona and Donte.

"We'll be there." Donte answers for the both of them.

Eric made us a pasta dish. I don't even know what it was and my stomach really wouldn't allow me to eat. Donnie didn't either. Eric did make sure I ate some bread. Eric let out a heavy sigh. Got everyone a glass of bourbon and after setting Donnie's down firmly in front of him. Eric told him to begin explaining.

"We were Factionless but got on fine. Mom always took care of us. Well she did until she got sick. You started to take charge of things in her stead." He chuckled a low and empty laugh. "Even at 6 you knew how to take the lead. How to overcome obstacles. In fact you hardly ever viewed anything as an obstacle. You'd look at something that would've stopped other people in their tracks and took it on as a personal challenge. I was always jealous of you for that. I mean I was older and thought I should be the one taking charge but I was completely reckless." He shakes his head and wipes his hand over his face. He gives a sad half smile. "You got us enrolled in school even though we were Factionless. Some how you convinced them we needed a chance if we were going to ever make the most of our choosing ceremony." His voice broke. He took a minute. "We were running to get ice cream together. I was supposed to hold your hand." More tears start to flow. "But I let go so I could get there first." His voice shakey and weak. "I was only a couple yards ahead of you. I didn't think anything could happen with me still so close. But when I looked back you were gone. I thought you were messing with me. I thought you were upset that I let go and ran ahead. I figured you were hiding. I went ahead and got the ice cream to lure you out." His voice cracks. "But I couldn't find you. I looked and looked." His eyes pleading with mine to forgive him. I couldn't move or say anything. This was all so much and we were both so young. I know it wasn't his fault. I wanted to tell him that but nothing would come out.

"Em, it's my fault I'm so sorry."

I interrupt him, "why do you keep calling me Em?"

His eyes go wide. "Because it's your name, well it's what I called you. Em is short for Ember. Your name is Ember. You really don't know that?" He asks in shock. I shake my head no. He looks down at his glass and takes the whole thing down.

"It's why Mom always told you that story...how a single ember could grow into a beautiful wild fire if given the right encouragement and opportunities. Leaving its mark behind it as it changes everything before it." Tears begin to fall from his eyes. He stands up and walks over to me. I stand as well. He looks deep into my eyes "And look at you now. You're a leader of a fucking city! She was right. She knew you were going to blaze a new trail and leave your mark." He pulls me into a tight hug and we both cry.

 **Doesn't look like there's much interest in this story so I'm going to end this one here. I had intended to go further with it but with such little interest I don't see the point.**

 **Thank you to the few who did post reviews!**


	33. AN - sequel posted

Sequel to Luna the Amity Transfer is up.

Divergent City (also known as D.C.)


End file.
